Ash's journey with Leaf
by Kaelstrider
Summary: Ash's journey with Leaf- this is my first fanfiction story and I hope that this is my best masterpiece. This story will have our favorite protagonist Ash Ketchum to embark a journey together with his childhood sweetheart Leaf Green to be the best of the best like no one ever has. A smarter, slightly more mature and less dense Ash Ketchum. This is a pure furthershipping story.
1. Introduction

**Hello my fellow readers, my name is Kaelstrider and this is my first fanfiction story. I had rewrote this story so hopefully you all will have a smoother experience while reading this fanfic. Anyway I personally don't have a childhood friend, well I do but we weren't close, *cough*cough* anyway and when I first found out the pairing Ash X Leaf, I immediately fell in love with it, so much that I formed a hatred against Leafgreenshippings, (sorry guys) and so I was very disappointed when there were so little Ash and Leaf pairings, but that gave me a goal in my life, that goal has inspire me to become a proud author of fanfiction and that goal is to make fanfics!... I will say that armourshipping is my second favorite shipping since well they WERE childhood friends (I love childhood friends pairings!), and I kinda like girls that are shy, cute, have good cooking/baking skills and the damsel in distress type(don't give me that look) but don't worry, Leaf is not going to be the damsel in distress type of girl she can handle herself(though sometimes Ash will be the knight in shinning armor that will save the princess), no she will be the bubbly, confident, independent, cheerful, and above all the type of girl that will still love you no matter what you had become.(don't worry there is no evil Ash in this fanfic) Oh well I babbled enough, on with the story shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, if I did Leaf would have went on a journey with Ash. I don't understand why they didn't put Leaf, Hilda, Kris in the anime but who am I to complain.**

The evening rays of sunlight slowly shone upon the peaceful town known as pallet town. Among the residence in the peaceful town, a legendary professor known as professor Oak was one of the residence. He sighed as he is currently working on the paper work for the 3 soon to be trainers which includes his cocky and arrogant grandson as well. He slowly took a sip from his coffee mug and placed it back on the smooth table. He looked at the window before he stood up and went outside to his pokemon coral, hundreds of pokemon were playing, laughing, bonding and having a great time. He smiled to himself and saw a young pikachu, he the approached the pikachu who was sitting all by itself on a stone, it was probably thinking somethings from the past.

"Hello there pikachu." Professor Oak said in a warm tone, the pokemon known as pikachu looked at the elderly man who dressed in a lab coat. He cried its name out several times and jumped into professor Oak's arms. He smiled as he remember the time he met the young pokemon.

 _FLASHBACK 3 YEARS AGO_

"Are you sure grandpa? Its raining heavily outside and it is not safe." Professor Oak's granddaughter asked worriedly, she is also professor Oak's lab assistant. Professor Oak continue to zip his rain coat up before replying.

"I'll be fine Daisy, I have my pokemon with me. Now take good care of my lab in my absence. I'll be back as soon as possible." Daisy sighed and nodded, knowing that her grandpa was very stubborn. Professor Oak gave his granddaughter a hug before he ran into the pouring rain with a pokeball in the palm of his hand.

'That thunderstorm must have fry the circuits." The professor thought himself, his lab was pitch back right now thanks to the thunderstorm. He approached the backup generator that is located not far from his lab. He stuffed his other hand in his pocket and pulled out a key. He used to unlocked the backup generator and flicked the all the correct buttons.

'There that should do it, the emergency backup generator should last us until the horrible storm is over.' Professor thought to himself, he was about to **return** to his lab when he heard a cry and turned his attention towards the source of the sound.

"Huh?" Professor Oak went close and entered the forest, he then saw a young pichu shivering violently. Upon seeing professor Oak, he squeaked in fear and curled itself to a ball.

"There there little one, I'm not here to hurt you." Professor Oak said in a soothing tone, he looked around, where is pichu's parents?

'Did they abandon it?' Professor Oak jumped slightly when he heard a loud booming thunder. He was still aware that both of them were still in the pouring rain. Professor Oak crouched down and gently patted pichu's head.

"P-pichu." Pichu's cheek sparkled, though he is unable to unleash the electricity.

"Pichu I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to be your friend." Professor Oak took of his rain coat and gently wrapped it around pichu to cover him from the rain. Pichu struggled as it try to escape. Professor Oak stroke pichu repeatedly hoping to sooth the young pokemon's anxiety, which it worked effectively. It stopped struggling and it looked at professor Oak curiously. Professor Oak then make a run back to his lab. When he reached his lab, he saw his beloved granddaughter there waiting for him at the door.

"Grandpa? Why are you not wearing your rain coat? And is that a pichu in your arms?" Daisy asked worriedly.

"Daisy, I found this pichu all alone in the wild. Poor thing was soaking in the cold rain." Professor Oak said while walking inside his lab. He placed pichu on the couch and took a towel to dry him up. Pichu sneezed several times.

"Where's it parents?" Daisy asked while wrapping the pokemon with a blanket, it still have the fearful look on his face, but not as much as before.

"I don't know, either they abandon it or some poachers caught them." Professor Oak said with a sad sigh. He fed the young pokemon with milk which it eagerly drank it.

"Grandpa the pichu can't survive on its own in the wild." Daisy said while stroking pichu, it froze at first but it soon enjoyed the warm and loving touch.

"I know Daisy...guess we have to take care of the poor thing." Professor Oak said with a smile.

"Oh it is so cute!" Daisy said with a squeal. Pichu blinked cutely and smiled, these humans are nice!

 _FLASHBACK END_

"How are you feeling today pikachu?" Pikachu cried its name out and smiled.

"Haha, anyway as you know that tomorrow is the day where a 10 years old child can become a trainer right?" Pikachu nodded vigorously and his eyes's had a look of excitement and eagerness.

"And you know that a certain raven hair trainer would start his journey tomorrow right?" Pikachu smiled widely and squealed.

"So do you want to join this trainer on his journey?" Professor Oak jokingly asked, it was a stupid question since he already knew that pikachu would love to join the raven hair trainer on his journey to become a pokemon master.

"Pikachu pikapi!" Pikachu shouted, professor Oak smiled and let pikachu climbed on his shoulder.

'Oh Ash would be in for a surprise.' Professor Oak thought to himself as he continue to finish up the paper work.

Who is Ash you may ask, well Ash or his full name Ash Ketchum, is the raven hair trainer that shared a very close bond with pikachu. Ever since Ash was 6, he always visited professor Oak's lab to play with the pokemon that are in the ranch. The day Ash and pichu met, they instantly hit right off and became close friends. But enough of the past, I'm sure you wold all like to know what is the raven hair trainer doing right now.

"Tag your it!" Ash shouted happily, he is currently playing a game of tag his childhood friend, Leaf Green. Ash is a kind-hearted raven hair boy who wore a simple black t-shirt and blue jeans while Leaf is a cheerful brunette who has a heart of gold, she wore a light blue sleeveless blouse with a red mini skirt that reveal her slender long legs, her blue eyes would make any boy to be infatuated with her. Her *ahem* figure was overall impressive for a 10 year old.

"Hey no fair Ash!" Leaf whined, despite being 10 years old, both of them still have the childish behavior. Leaf ran to chase her best friend but Ash's athletic body was too much for her.

"Ash you are running too fast!" Leaf said between her breaths. Ash grinned and shook his head.

"No Leaf you are running too slow." Leaf pouted and looked at the ground. Her brown locks make it hard for anyone to see her expression on her face. Ash instantly got worried and walked towards her.

"Leaf? You okay? I didn't mean it I-" Ash got close and attempted to put a hand on her shoulder when Leaf suddenly jabbed him gently in the chest.

"Got you now!" Leaf giggled in sweet voice.

"Oh you are going to get that!" Ash was about to chase her when he heard a voice that caused him to stop.

"Well well well if it isn't Ashy boy and Leafy my girl." A boy who is no older than the 2 said rudely. Ash sighed and turned towards the person.

"What do you want Gay Oak." Gay Oak or also known as Gary Oak has brown hair that spike forwards and he wore a simple long sleeve purple t shirt with long blue jeans. Leaf giggled at remark Ash made. Gay- I mean Gary shot Ash a irritated glare.

"Hey I'm not Gay Oak!"

"And we are not Ashy boy and DEFINITELY NOT Leafy YOUR girl." Ash said in annoyance, Leaf blushed when she felt Ash's hand around her waist protectively, not that she minded anyway.

"What do you Gary?" Leaf asked Gary while she stood closer next to Ash, Gary's eyes were twitching when he saw Ash's arm around Leaf slender and soft waist, and judging by Leaf's expression, Gay can tell that Leaf was enjoying his touch.

"Nothing it just that I'm here to tell Ash that he would never become a pokemon master and of course I Gary Oak will." Gary said with a familiar arrogant smirk, Ash gritted his teeth and glared at Gary.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Gary snorted.

"You are just wasting the Kanto starter pokemon, do you honestly think you could defeat me? You should give up the starter to other trainers." Ash was about to punch Gary's face but Leaf beat him to it. She walked up front of Gay and slapped Gay and gave him a firm glare.

"Oww Leaf that hurts!" Gary rubbed his red cheek.

"Listen closely Gay Oak, Ash here is 10 times the pokemon master than you are and it is YOU who is wasting the Kanto starter, if you weren't professor Oak's grandson you won't even get a pokemon!" Leaf said angrily, Gary was shocked of Leaf's outburst and attempted to shout at her when Ash gave him a glare that meant 'don't you dare to do it' which sent a cold chill down his spine.

"Y-you-I-grr-hmph." Gary stormed off angrily. Leaf sighed and looked at her childhood friend.

"Thanks for standing up for me Leaf." Ash said while hugging her gently which she returned.

"Hey what are best friends are for right? And don't believe a word that he says Ash, you would become a pokemon master in no time." Leaf said while putting her head on his shoulder, enjoying the warm and soft embrace that they share all the time. Ash reluctantly let go of Leaf and had a faint blush on his face, though the same thing could be said so for Leaf. She decided to break the awkward silence that was between them.

"So uh have you thought of what pokemon you would choose?" Leaf asked curiously, they were on their way back to their house since it was getting late. The 2 held each other hands as they walked back.

"Well I know Gary already told professor Oak that squirtle is his and his only, so..." Leaf dropped her head, Ash would most likely take bulbasaur. A starter which she always wanted.

"But I know you want bulbasaur so I'll pick charmander." Leaf shot right up and looked at Ash.

"Huh? But won't that put you in a type disadvantage?" Ash smiled.

"Type advantages doesn't mean everything Leaf. Plus won't it be great to see my charmander beating the living crap out of his squirtle? I'm sure you can't wait to see his reaction right?' Leaf giggled slightly and smirked.

'Yeah it would be fun but don't get too cocky Ash." Leaf said in a teasing tone.

"I know I know, that's why I have you to keep me in check." Leaf blushed slightly and put her silky brown lock behind her ear.

"Well I can't always keep you in check Ash." Ash stopped walking and looked at her with a gentle look.

"Well I wish you can." Ash said softly. Leaf smiled slightly and she grabbed both of his hands and stroke them slowly.

"Maybe I can...but I need you to be there for me when I need you okay?" Leaf replied while looking at his brown chocolate eyes, those warm and comforting eyes that always made her heart race.

"Always Leaf, you can count on me." Ash said with his trademark warm smile and both of them continued walking in silence, one that is not awkward or uncomfortable, but one that is understanding and comfortable. The 2 were enjoying the evening view as the sun was just as the horizon, making the sunlight shone on their face. They reached Ash's house and Ash invited Leaf in. They soon saw 2 young women who were sitting on the couch chatting with each, they look like Ash's and Leaf's sisters respectively but in reality they were their mothers.

"Hi honey." The 2 woman said in unison as they were cross stitching.

"Hi mom." Both of them replied in unison as well.

"Did you 2 have fun today?" Ash's mom known as Delia asked them. She wore a pink blouse with a yellow shirt underneath it along with a long blue skirt. She has brown auburn hair and brown auburn eyes. A round ruby necklace was around her neck. She considered a very beautiful woman, she has not lost her figure and was the eye candy for every man.

"Yeah we did Mrs Ketchum." Leaf said while she sat next to Ash, tired after playing with her childhood friend the whole day.

"Leaf you know that you could call me Delia right? Calling me Mrs Ketchum sounds so old." Delia said in a warm and comforting tone that she is known for, warm ad comforting, huh I wonder who has those traits? Leaf flushed slightly and nodded, Mrs Ketchum- Delia was always so nice.

"So tomorrow is the big day, are you 2 excited?" Leaf's mother asked the duo, she is the exact copy of Leaf and she wore a purple blouse and wore long blue jeans. She has stormy grey eyes instead of Leaf's sapphire blue eyes. Her hair is dark brown in color while Leaf's hair is light brown in color, she also have a sliver diamond shaped necklace around her neck that glistened every now and then. She like Delia was very beautiful, a trait which her daughter followed.

"Yeah of course we are." Ash said excitingly, he put his hands behind his head and smiled slightly, imagining what it would be like to see the wonders of the world.

"I'm glad you two are traveling with each other. Both of you can back each other up!" Leaf's mother or also known as Veronica said with a smile, she was so worried about their safety.

"Yeah I'm glad as well, someone needs to look after my little Ashy." Delia said teasingly, though deep inside she couldn't bear to see Ash go, but like the TV said, all boys and girls have to leave the home someday.

"Mom." Ash blushed in embarrassment, Ashy was a common name to be called by his mother. Leaf giggled at Ash's pet name, though she find the name 'Ashy' cute, that thought cause her to blush slightly.

"You too Leaf, I would've not let you go on your journey alone. Luckily Ash will be travelling with you." Veronica shot Ash a grateful smile, lucky that her daughter's best friend is going along with her.

"Well she can always travel with Gary." Delia said with a devious grin, Leaf shook her head quickly.

"No thank you! I would definitely pick Ash over him! His is a whole lot better than Gary!" Leaf said quickly, she blushed as she realized what she said, she immediately cover her face with her hands and prepare for her mother's teasing.

"Aww hear that Ash?" Veronica said with a smirked, it was always fun to tease the kids, especially teasing the 2, they are always adorable around together without even trying.

"Mom stop it." Leaf pleaded with a blush, she could feel Ash's embarrassment, it was their close bond that enable them to do so.

"Okay Veronica we should stop teasing them it is already 7 o'clock." Delia said while looking at the living room clock. She stood up and went to the kitchen to prepared the dishes. Ash and Leaf got off the couch and helped to placed the utensils on the table. Soon Delia and Veronica placed the dishes on the table, Ash drooled at the sight of the marvelous food that is in front of him, man he definitely would miss his mom after leaving home.

"Ash and Leaf go wash your hands." Veronica said sternly, Ash and Leaf immediately stood up and went to wash their hands. The 2 returned to their seat and they eat in peace (Well unless you count Ash eating like a barbarian is eating in peace). Ash was eating very quickly and he finished the food in just a few minutes, Leaf, Veronica and Delia were used to Ash's bad table manners. Though he only show bad table manners at home, his mother MADE SURE that his table manners were more 'civilized' when he is on his journey. After they finished eating it was already 8 o'clock and after washing the dishes Leaf and Veronica decided to head back to their house, which was just down the street.

"Thanks for the dinner Delia." Veronica said while giving her a hug.

"Your welcome dear." Delia returned the hug and released her best friend.

"Bye Leaf, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Ash said while giving her a friendly hug, which was very very common for them.

"Okay Ash, don't be late and remember to pack your things for the journey and set your alarm clock." Leaf reminded Ash while she returned the hug, she remembers how forgetful Ash is.

'Oh yeah, I haven't packed yet? Man what would I do without her?' Ash thought to himself.

"What would I do without you Leaf." Ash whispered at Leaf's ear ever so softly, he is so grateful that he has Leaf to remind him, and have her with him.

"I don't know, but I always be with you Ash." She whispered back. They broke the hug and Ash looked at her eyes with a gentle smile.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Ash offered, while Pallet town has never had a crime case happened, Ash is taking no chance on letting something happened to his friends.

"Oh what a gentleman Ash, but it's alright, we'll be fine." Veronica said as she ruffled Ash's hair, she already sees him as another son, and hopefully a son-in-law.

"Alright then, good night!" Ash waved back while smiling, he watch as both mother and daughter walked off to their homes. Until they reached their home doorstep and seeing Leaf's wink, (which cause him to blush) Ash finally closed the door. Ash sighed happily as he remembered the wink that Leaf gave him, he then felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, he turned around and saw his mother smiling at him.

"Ash I think you should go to bed now. You have to wake up early in the morning tomorrow." Delia said with her hands on her hips. Ash wanted to argue back but knew that his mother is right, and if Leaf was still here she would have said the same thing.

"Alright mom." Ash hugged his mother and kissed her cheek before he went upstairs. He took a quick shower and changed into his nightwear which consist of a white shirt and a boxer. He packed the things that are essential on his journey, something which will never happen if Leaf didn't remind him.

'Let see fresh underwear, torchlight, extra clothes, escape rope, potions, repels, deodorant, water bottle and of course my trusty knife, what did Gibbs say? Oh yeah rule number 9, always carry a knife. Haha anyway I think that's all.' Ash thought to himself while ticking of his item list that Leaf created for him. Ash put his green bag on the chair and set his alarm clock. He got in his bed and cover himself with blanket, it was so soft and warm, he'll never know if he could ever sleep in a bed like this ever again if leaves his journey, a bullet shot his heart as he remember the look on his mom's face, she looked so sad that it literally ripped his heart wide opened, Ash sat up and looked at the window out of his room, the bright and round moon always give him hope and inspiration, he suddenly heard his room door opened and immediately knew who was it.

"Mom?" Delia smiled sadly as she closed the door and sat on the end of Ash's bed. Ash knew what was this about and smiled sadly as hugged his mother in the most affectionate way possible, he slowly rubbed her back and whispered to her softly.

"I'll be back before you know it mom."

"Oh I-I know...it just that I'll miss you Ashy, please be safe okay?" Tears, he felt tears on his covers, he let go of Delia and wiped the tears away, he smiled and slowly lay his head on his mother's lap, remembering when he was just a toddler his mom would always do that to him while humming a lullaby. Delia smiled, her baby boy was always trying to make her happy. She decided to give a word on advice while traveling, after all, prevention is better than cure.

"Ash you'll meet many people and explore many places when you are on your journey. You need to be careful on who you meet, the world is filled of bad and cruel people. Please take care of yourself." Delia said softly while gently ruffling her son's hair. Ash nodded as he slowly sat up, he grabbed her mother's hand and smiled at her.

"I'll mom, I'll take care of myself and Leaf as well. You don't have to worry." Ash said softly as if there was a baby in the room, afraid to wake the baby up.

"Oh y-you remind so much of your father Ash, he would be so proud! You were always the apple of his eye." Delia said while hugging her son, she didn't care if she was crying or not, all she cared was having her baby boy in her arms. Ash let out a few tears, remembering that his father and Leaf's father left them before they were even born, they wanted to continue travelling around the world, but they have not abandoned their family, they always sent postcards and money back home frequently. Though Ash and his mom had not seen his father for 10 years.

"And he is very lucky to have a woman like you in his life." Ash added on with a smile, he wasn't lying, beautiful, kind, understanding and calm, his mom have it all, to him she was the perfect mother, and a perfect wife to any man.

"Aww thank you Ashy." She release her son, she knew that Ash has a habit of complementing people when they are down, and this time is no exception.

"Mom it is getting late, I think you should get some rest." Ash said while putting a comforting hand on his mother's shoulder while rubbing it gently, he knew the more they talked the more sad her mom would get, and he wanted to avoided. Delia frowned but it went unnoticed, she wanted to talk with her son more but knew that he has to wake up early on the morrow.

"A-alright Ash, good night." She kissed her son's forehead before leaving the room, she closed the lights before she slowly closed the room door.

'"I love you Ash." Delia whispered to herself before fully closing the room door.

Ash who just laid in his bed closed his eyes, he felt a pang of guilt, he wished that he could take the sadness from her mom away and wished that she doesn't have to be so lonely even though Leaf's mother is here with her.

'I wish that I can take way mom's sadness so she could never feel sad ever again...but then again what is the point of joy and happiness if there is no sorrow and heartbreak?'

 **So guys this is the rewrite of the first chapter and I know it is very different from the original story but I had said that I would modify it so yeah I did. Hopefully this is good enough.**


	2. The start of a journey

_RING~RING~RING_

"Huh what time is it?" Ash yawned before he remembered what day is today, the day he waited for so long, the day that creates a new chapter in his life. He quickly got up and stopped the stupid alarm clock from ringing, he grabbed his towel and went to have a quick shower. After 5 minutes he appeared and he changed into his travelling clothes which consist of a plain black t-shirt, long blue jeans, fingerless green gloves,a belt, a blue jacket with white sleeves and his red and white pokemon league cap with a green L on it. He wore his blue and white sneakers before he walked downstairs, he could smell the sweet sweet smell of pancakes. Ash then saw his mother on the dining table, perhaps waiting for him.

"Morning Ashy." Delia said in the softest and warmest voice she could ever muster, she smiled at Ash but Ash knew that behind that smile is a very sad frown.

"Morning mom." Ash gave a her a warm and an affectionate hug, knowing full well that he won't be able to see her for a very long time.

"Mom you don't have to fake it, just let it out." Ash whispered at her ear, Ash let his mom go and she her auburn eyes turned into watery ones.

"A-Ash." She hugged him with her head on top of his shoulder.

"Is okay mom, is okay, I-I" Ash choked out, he was holding back tears as well. It pains him to see his mother cry, he hated seeing woman crying, especially if that woman is his mother.

"Sorry Ashy I just can't-" Delia got interrupted by Ash who kissed her cheek.

"Shh mom is okay, how about we finished our breakfast and I go grabbed my pokemon and immediately comeback to the house? I'll leave at 12 noon along with Leaf, we could spend some time together." Delia smiled and wiped the tears away.

"That sounds great Ashy." Ash sat next to his mom and ate more slowly this time, savouring the taste. As soon as Ash finished eating and he looked at his mom who was looking at him with her auburn eyes.

"I'm going to get my first pokemom mom, I'll be back as soon as possible okay?" Delia nodded and Ash gave her a hug before he quickly walked towards professor Oak's lab, on his way he saw Leaf walking towards the lab, a few tear tracks were on here face. He ran towards her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Leaf? Are you okay?" Leaf turned around and wiped her tears.

"Yeah, it just that mom and I-I." Leaf said with a frown, Ash pulled her into a hug.

"I know, shh is okay, why don't we immediately go back to our house as soon as we got our first pokemon, that way we can spend the little time we have left with them, okay Leaf?" Ash said in the softest voice, while stroking her hair.

"That's a great idea Ash, l-let's go." Leaf said while running towards the lab. Ash followed her actions and they reached the lab.

"Professor Oak? We are here to get our pokemon." Ash shouted as he reached the lab. Professor Oak soon walked the room along with Daisy.

"Ah Ash, Leaf! Didn't expect you 2 to come that early." Professor Oak said with a chuckle.

"Morning you 2, are you 2 ready to get your pokemon?" Daisy said cheerfully, now Daisy maybe Gary's older sister but she is very very different from Gary, she is a friendly and nice person, she views Ash and Leaf as her siblings.

"Yeah we are." Leaf said with a smile, she was excited to get her first pokemon.

"Do we have to wait for Gary?" Ash asked as he looked at the lab door, remembering how many times that he came through that door when he was younger.

"No that won't be necessary since Gary already 'claimed' squirtle." Professor Oak said to the duo.

"Yeah so that leaves you with charmander and bulbasaur." Daisy held the 2 Kanto starters pokeball in the palm of her hand.

"That's okay I wanted bulbasaur anyway." Leaf said while she took the bulbasaur pokeball.

"And I wanted charmander from the start as well, they looked so cool and powerful." Ash took the charmander pokeball and he called the pokemon out.

"Charmander!" Charmander shouted his name happily upon seeing Ash. Ash grinned and he knelt down.

"Hi charmander my name is Ash, would you like to join me on my journey to become a pokemon master?" Ash asked as nice as possible. Charmander tilted his head cutely and said his name happily before he hugged Ash.

"*Laughs* Okay I like you too charmander!" Ash hugged his starter back. Leaf giggled and called bulbasaur out.

"Bulbasaur? (huh?)" Bulbasaur looked around until he realized what is going on. Leaf knelt down and put her hand on its bulb.

"Hi bulbasaur my name is Leaf, would you like to be my friend?" Leaf said in a soft tone, a tone that she usually uses on Ash (if a girl use a soft tone on you and on no one else, chances are she likes you)

"Bulbasaur! (sure!)" Bulbasaur nodded happily and extended his vines and use it to wrapped around Leaf's waist, though he he didn't squeeze her too tight.

"Aww you are so adorable!" Leaf hugged bulbasaur while giggling. Ash picked charmander up and walked towards Leaf and squatted down. Bulbasaur stood in front of Leaf protectively, no knowinng that Ash is a friend. Ash smiled, he likes this bulbasaur.

"Is okay bulbasaur, Ash is my best friend. We would be travelling together." Leaf said while patting bulbasaur's bulb. Bulbasaur and charmander looked at each other before they shook hands.

"Bulba-bulbasaur-saur-bulba-bulba-saur-saur (Hello there, I can tell our trainers are very good friends, may we be the same as well)"

"Char-char-mander-der-man-charmander-char! (Sure, I can tell our trainers have great potential, I bet this journey is going to be awesome!)"

"Well it is great to see you 2 bonding with your pokemon, I wished my idiot brother was like you guys." Daisy said with a sad smile. Ash frowned and looked at Daisy and professor Oak with sympathy.

"Its fine Ash, you don't have to worry about me and grandpa. We get used to his annoying behavior." Daisy said in a sweet voice as she noticed Ash sympathetic gaze. Gary's behavior, the behavior that no one can stand, except people like Gary himself, has not only affected his friends, but affected his family as well.

"Well now with that settle, what now?" Ash and Leaf suddenly heard a familiar voice cried out.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix jumped into Leaf' arms.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder and nuzzled his face.

"Vulpix/pikachu!" Ash and Leaf both shouted.

"Hey buddy." Ash scratched pikachu's chin. Leaf hugged vulpix like it was a stuff toy.

"Well it seems like vulpix and pikachu would like to go with you." Professor Oak said with a smile.

"Really guys?" Leaf looked at the 2 pokemon and they nodded vigorously.

"Wow but are we allowed to take 2 pokemon with us, I mean it wouldn't be fair for other trainers." Ash said while stroking vulpix. Leaf also stroke pikachu and nuzzled her cheek against his.

"Don't worry Ash, consider it as a gift. Besides these 2 would love to join you on your grand journey, right?" Pikachu and vulpix cried their names out in agreement.

"Well then...welcome aboard guys!" Charmander tilted his head along with bulbasaur before vulpix and pikachu gave them a saucy greeting.

"Oh before I forget, here you go." Professor Oak reached for 2 devices on the table and gave it to both of them.

"It looks cool and all professor but what is it." Leaf said while receiving the devices.

"Ah this device here Leaf, is called a pokedex. It is a highly encyclopedia that is invaluable tool to trainers like you 2. It gives all information about the pokemon in the Kanto region that are contained in its database. Very few of these were made, we only give the pokedex to trainers that we feel like they have exceptional potential and skill. Which I think you 2 have." Professor Oak said with his arms crossed.

"So how do you use it?' Ash asked, he is not good at using devices like this, afraid that it might explode.

"Just pressed the 'on' button and aim it on the pokemon you want to scan. Simple right?" Professor Oak replied.

"Yeah! Wow professor you ensure us with this rare device? Thanks a lot!" Ash said with a grin.

"Yeah thanks a lot professor." Leaf said with a bow.

"You both are very welcome, and I already gave Gary one so you 2 better watch out." Professor Oak said jokingly.

"Professor does Gary receive an extra pokemon like we do?" Ash said while showing the pokedex to his 2 pokemon.

"Unfortunately no, I gave you 2 an extra pokemon is because they wanted to come with you since you already have a close bond with them. Gary doesn't have any bond with any pokemon in the lab-so you get the picture." Ash and Leaf nodded, Daisy gave both of them pikachu and vulpix's pokeball.

"I don't think these 2 would like to go inside their pokeballs anyway." Leaf said with a giggle, vulpix and pikachu nodded, they hated to be inside their pokeballs. Prisons they call them.

"Yeah...you 2 take good care of your trainers okay?" Daisy gave pikachu and vulpix a hug which they eagerly returned.

"Pikachu-pika-pikachu-chu-pika-pika (We will miss you Daisy, and don't worry nothing would happen to them with us around)"

"Vulpix-vulpix-vul (Yeah! We will miss you too professor)" Vulpix jumped to nuzzled professor Oak which he laughed.

"Haha okay okay I'll miss you 2 knuckleheads." He hugged pikachu and vulpix as well before releasing them.

"I haven't forget about you 2 yet." Daisy said with a smile, she gave Leaf a sisterly hug.

"Thanks for everything Daisy." Leaf said while hugging her back, Daisy let Leaf go and smiled at her.

"Your welcome Leaf, now Ash." Daisy turned to Ash and looked at him.

"You better treat Leaf like a lady or I wouldn't forgive you." Ash smirked slightly.

"Haven't I always?" Daisy rolled her eyes and gave him a hug which caused him to blush, not being used to hug by girls.

"Take good care of yourself handsome." Daisy whispered to Ash in a flirty tone, she always like to tease Ash, but Ash knew that she only like him as a younger brother, and Ash only view her as a older sister too, sister that he never had. Ash blushed even more further and nodded. She let him go and stood next to her grandfather.

"Well we better get going." Leaf said sadly, professor Oak and Daisy nodded.

"Take good care of each other you 2." Professor Oak said as he hugged Ash and Leaf. (Wow there is a lot of hugging)

"Alright." The 2 left the lab with their pokemon following them. They soon saw their mothers waiting for them outside Ash's house.

"Mom?" Ash asked, Delia smiled and walked towards her son.

"Oh who did you picked? And is that pikachu and vulpix?" Pikachu and vulpix waved their hands before Veronica and Delia gave them a bone crushing hug.

"Is great to see you 2, are you 2 going to travel with Ash and Leaf?" Veronica said as she and Delia released them. The 2 regain their breaths and nodded.

"Oh a charmander and bulbasaur!" Delia squatted down and extended her hand. Charmander and bulbasaur looked at their trainers and they nodded.

"So charmander is yours right Ash?" Veronica asked as she knelt down.

"Yeah and bulbasaur is Leaf's." Leaf rolled her eyes.

"Thank you captain obvious." Leaf said sarcastically. Ash scratched the back of his head and chuckled.

"Well I'm glad that you 2 have 4 strong pokemon travelling with you all." Veronica said as she stood up.

"Yeah so we still have time so we can-" Ash was about to continue but his mother shook her head.

"Is okay Ash, that wouldn't be needed." Delia said with a sad smile.

"Are you sure mom I mean-" Delia knelt down and hugged him.

"Is okay Ash, just call me at least once a week okay?" Ash nodded and kissed his mother's cheek.

"Leaf and I will call you and Veronica as soon as we reach Viridian city." Leaf nodded and hugged her mother.

"Promise?" Delia looked at Ash, he smiled and nodded.

"Promise." Ash said softly.

"Well then, ou 2 better get your backpacks."Veronica said as she released her daughter.

"Okay." Ash and Leaf went into their rooms and grabbed their bags.

'I'll miss this place.' Ash thought to himself, he looked around his room, posters of pokemon were on the wall, he sighed before he closed the room door and walked downstairs. He exited the house and saw Leaf was already there waiting for him.

'I thought I would have to wait for her.' Ash thought to himself. He approached the group with his backpack behind him, pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder.

"Ash, take care of Leaf for me okay?" Veronica said as she looked at Ash sternly.

"With me taking care of her, no harm shall befall on her." Ash said as she grabbed Leaf's shoulder.

"Thank you Ash." Veronica gave him a hug and Delia gave Leaf a hug as well.

"Guess this is it." Ash and Lead said as they looked at their mothers, both of them subconsciously held hands, which cause the 2 mothers and the pokemon to giggle.

"Take care you 2 and remember to change your-." Ash waved his hands frantically, that's when he realized that he held Leaf's hand, he looked at Leaf and saw her blush.

"Yes yes I'll." Ash said with a blush on his face. The 2 trainers soon walked towards route 1 but not before looking back.

"I'll miss them." Leaf whispered to Ash, he nodded and whispered back.

"Yeah me too, but let's focus on our journey shall we?" Leaf nodded and looked at her pokemon.

"Were our mothers nice?" The pokemon nodded without hesitation, they sure are friendly.

"Vulpix vul!" Leaf turned to vulpix who was on her shoulder.

"What is it vulpix?" Vulpix pointed to Leaf's yellow sling bag.

"Oh the pokedex! Thanks for reminding us vulpix" She took her pokedex out and pressed the 'on' button, soon a female robotic voice started speaking.

 _Name-Leaf Green_  
 _Gender-Female_  
 _Eye color-blue_  
 _Hair color-brown_  
 _Age-10_  
 _Origins-Pallet town, Kanto_

"That's quite creepy." Leaf said while shivering.

"Professor Oak must have put our personal information inside, now let see mine." Ash took his pokedex out and pressed the 'on' button.

 _Name-Ash Ketchum_  
 _Gender-Male_  
 _Eye color-Brown_  
 _Hair color-Black_  
 _Age-10_  
 _Origins-Pallet town, Kanto_

"Cool, let see here. Let me scan you charmader."

"Char?" Charmander tilted his head. Ash scanned charmander.

 _Charmander the lizard pokemon. From the time it is born, a flame burns at the tip of its tail. Its life would end if the flame were to go out. This charmander is male and its known moves are_ ** _ember_** _,_ ** _scratch_** _and_ ** _growl_** _. Its ability is_ ** _blaze_** _and its hidden ability is_ ** _solar_** ** _power_** _._

"Wow that's so cool!" As said while patting charmander earning a coo from him, he then scanned pikachu.

 _Pikachu the mouse has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it looses electric charges from the sacs. This pikachu is male and its known moves are_ ** _thundershock_** _,_ ** _tail_** ** _whip_** _,_ ** _growl_** _and_ ** _quick_** ** _attack_** _. Its ability is_ ** _static_** _and its hidden ability is_ ** _lightning_** ** _rod_** _._

"Wow pikachu you are quite strong!" Pikachu smiled and winked at Ash.

"How about you bulbasaur." Leaf used her pokedex and scanned bulbasaur.

 _Bulbasaur the seed pokemon. There is a plant seed on its back right from the day this pokemon is born. The seed slowly grows larger. This bulbasaur is male and its known moves are_ ** _vine whip_** _,_ ** _leech seed_** _,_ ** _growl_** _and_ ** _tackle_** _. Its ability is_ ** _overgrow_** _and its hidden ability is_ ** _chlorophyll_** _._

"You are one strong bulbsaur." Leaf hugged bulbsaur. She then scanned vulpix.

 _Vulpix the fox young, while young it has six gorgeous tails. When it grows, several new tails are sprouted. This vulpix is female and its known moves are_ ** _ember_** _,_ ** _tail_** ** _whip_** _,_ ** _will-o-wisp_** _and_ ** _quick attack_** _. Its ability is_ ** _flash fire_** _and its hidden ability is_ ** _drought_** _._

"Cool **will-o-wisp** will be very handy if used to capture or used to injure pokemon." Leaf said while stroking vulpix's six gorgeous tails. She remembered how that she met the young pokemon. It was a **sunny day** and Ash and her were playing with the pokemon that were in the ranch. The young vulpix approached Leaf timidly and wanted Leaf to play with her which she accepted and from that day onward, vulpix grew attached to Leaf and they became best friends.

'Pikachu was so happy when he met vulpix." Leaf looked at pikachu who was chatting with charmander. Pikachu was practically all over vulpix when he met her and ever since then, he and vulpix became inseparable.

"Much like Ash and I." Leaf thought with a blush. Like trainer like pokemon.

"Well Leaf what do you want to do now? Go catch some pokemon all train?" Ash asked while they continued walking. Leaf put a finger on her chin and tapped it gently.

"Well I think we should go catch some pokemon, that also give us a chance to test out our pokemon moves and see how strong they are." Ash nodded and looked at charmander and pikachu.

"Sounds great Leaf, so charmander, pikachu, are you 2 ready to have a new friend?" Ash knelt down, his 2 pokemon cried their name and nodded.

"Haha great! so what pokemon do you want to catch Leaf?" Ash asked his best friend.

"Well I don't know maybe a spearow or pidgey."

"Mhm they will be great. Oh Leaf I decided to teach charmander and pikachu steel type moves to counter rock type pokemon. I know that the first gym is a rock type gym so I want to be well prepared." Leaf smiled and nodded.

"That's a great idea Ash! I assume you want to teach charmander metal claw and pikachu iron tail?" Ash nodded and rubbed his 2 pokemon's head.

"Yeah, the gym leader won't expect of what's coming." Ash said with a grin.

"Yeah...em Ash c-can you help vulpix to teach **iron** **tail** as well I mean I don't know much-" Leaf was silenced by Ash hugging her.

"Of course Leaf, I'll be happy to help vulpix to master **iron tail**. I'm sure pikachu and charmander would help, right guys?" His 2 pokemon nodded and pikachu cried his name.

"Thanks Ash." Leaf hugged him back, she always enjoyed being in Ash's arms.

"Your welcome Leaf, now what do you say we go find some pokemon?" Ash pulled back and smiled warmly at Leaf.

"Sounds like a great idea Ash." Leaf released Ash and the 2 were about to start their search for pokemon when all of a sudden they heard a scream.


	3. Meeting Misty

"W-what is that?" Leaf said fearfully, Ash had a serious face and instantly pulled Leaf closer on instinct.

"I don't know sounds like someone is in trouble, Leaf stay here, charmander, pikachu let's go" Ash quickly put his backpack down and he ran towards the direction of the scream before Leaf could even protest. He darted through the dense forest and jumped over a large tree branch, he soon reached a large lake and paled at what he saw. A fierce and angry looking gyarados was glaring at a red head girl angrily. Poor girl was shaking violently and was trembling over the terrifying gaze of the gyarados, 2 star shape like pokemon were next to her, both of them heavily injured and unconscious.

"Damn a gyarados! At least it's a water/flying type. Pikachu use your strongest **thundershock** on gyarados." Pikachu nodded and mustered the strongest **thundershock** he could and unleashed it on the gyarados, the super duper effective attack caused gyarados to **howl** in pain but it didn't do any serious damage since gyarados is much stronger than pikachu. The enraged gyarados turned to pikachu's direction and instantly shot a **hyper** **beam** attack on him. Luckily Ash was able to grabbed pikachu and he narrowly dodged the attack.

'Fan freaking fantastic.' Ash thought to himself, he knew if he didn't act fast they would become gyarados's lunch. He soon noticed the gloomy grey sky and saw flashes of lightning.

'Wait a minute, pikachu's ability is **lightning** **rod**!" Ash is aware that gyarados was recharging its **hyper** **beam** and a globe of pure energy can be seen on its mouth.

"Ash!" Ash turned to Leaf who ran to him with vulpix and bulbasaur behind her, she widened her eyes at the gyarados.

"Leaf get down!" Ash held Leaf down and positioned his body to be in front of her. She looked at the gyarados fearfully while Ash stroke her hair to help her ease her worries.

"Pikachu I need you to activate your **lightning** **rod** ability and once you absorbed the lightning unleashed it on gyarados, bulbasaur can you use **vine** **whip** to launch pikachu to the skies?" Bulbasaur nodded extended its vines and wrapped it around pikachu, pikachu gave him a nod and soon pikachu was launch to the sky. A zap of lightning soon lighted pikachu up like a Christmas tree and pikachu instantly shot the bolt of lightning at gyarados. Gyarados was about to fire the **hyper** **beam** at Ash and Leaf when he was zap by the 1 million volts of lightning fired from pikachu. Gyarados's body was surging with electricity and it immediately retreated back to the lake. Pikachu smirked before he became unconscious.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled in worry as he ran to pikachu's side and held him in his arms. Leaf went next to Ash and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Ash pikachu would be fine." Leaf said in a soothing tone, though she couldn't help but worry about pikachu as well.

"Vulpix." Vukpix jumped down from Leaf's shoulder and nuzzled pikachu to wake him up.

"Vulpix-pix!Pikachu please wake up!)" Vulpix kept nuzzling pikachu with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry vulpix, pikachu would be fine." Leaf said while wiping vulpix's tears away. She hugged her pokemon to comfort her. Bulbasaur and charmander looked at Ash worriedly and noticed the red head they saved earlier.

"Bulba-bulbasaur-saur(We shook check on the red head to make sure she is okay)"

"Charmander(Yeah good idea)" Charmander tugged Ash's sleeve and cried its name.

"Huh what is it charmander?" Ash asked while cradling pikachu. Charmander and bulbasaur pointed towards the frighten red head. Ash nodded and gave pikachu to Leaf.

"I'm gonna check up on the girl." Leaf nodded and looked at the red head worriedly. Ash walked towards the red head who is cradling her 2 pokemon with a deep frown on her face.

"Miss?" The red head turned her attention towards Ash and flashed a smile.

"Oh its you, thanks for saving me back there. My name is Misty." Misty said as she stood up.

"You are very welcome, my name is Ash and my friend there is called Leaf, are you hurt?" Misty shook her head and looked at her pokemon.

"No its just my pokemon that are hurt." Ash nodded and knelt down.

"Charmander go inside my bag and take 2 potion out please." Charmander nodded and he quickly went to Ash's bag and returned with 3 potions in his arms. Charmander gave the 2 potions to Ash and Ash patted charmander's head to thank him.

"Thanks charmander but why do you have an extra potion?" Charmander pointed to pikachu and Ash nodded with a smile. He then went to Leaf's side and gave the potion to Leaf.

"Oh thank you charmander." Leaf then sprayed pikachu with the potion to heal his wounds. Vulpix looked at pikachu worriedly before bulbasaur patted vulpix's shoulder with his vines.

"Bulbasaur-bulba(He'll be fine vulpix)" Vulpix nodded and continued to stay by pikachu's side.

Back with Ash, he had finished spraying the 2 potions on Misty's 2 pokemon.

"There all done, your pokemon should be good as new now." Ash said with a smile, her 2 pokemon slowly regain consciousness and they looked at their trainer.

"Staryu, starmie!" Misty hugged her 2 pokemon, she released them and recalled them to their pokeballs.

"Thanks for everything Ash, now let's-WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BEAUTIFUL BIKE!" Misty shouted angrily, her beautiful bike is now a toasted bike. Ash winced at her loud voice and Leaf turned her attention to them.

"Ash is everything alright?" Leaf asked worriedly.

'NO its not alright! My bike is fried thanks to your pikachu." Misty said angrily as she glared at pikachu's owner.

"Hey Ash just saved you from being gyarados's lunch, be grateful!" Leaf said sternly as she stood next to Ash with pikachu in her arms. Misty was about to retort but she knew that Leaf is right, Ash did save her life after all.

"Thanks Leaf, how's pikachu?" Ash asked while looking at his pokemon.

"He'll be fine Ash, but we better get to a pokemon center to have a checkup on him." Leaf said as she looked at pikachu worriedly. Ash nodded and Leaf handed pikachu back to Ash and he went to take his backpack. He recalled charmander while Leaf recalled bulbasaur.

"C'mon let's go Leaf." Leaf nodded and both of them ran towards Viridian city.

"Ash slow down." Leaf said while panting, Ash's impressive stamina is too much for her.

"I can't! Pikachu could die at any moment!" Ash shouted angrily, Leaf stopped and gave him a concern look.

"Ash, pikachu would be fine, I'm more worried about you." Leaf said very softly, Ash blinked and sighed, he shouldn't take his anger out on Leaf. He walked towards Leaf and bowed his head down.

"Leaf, I'm sorry, it just that pikachu is-I didn't mean to shout at you and-" Leaf put her finger on Ash's lips.

"Shh Ash is okay, I know you are stressed out and all, but have faith, pikachu would be fine. He is a strong pokemon after all, nothing would ever happened to him okay?" Leaf said in a reassuring tone, she patted Ash's shoulder and squeezed his hand. Ash nodded and they continue running, he looked at Leaf and smiled to himself.

'I'm so lucky to have Leaf, if it weren't for her I would had lose myself.' Ash thought to himself, the short cut they took was really effective. Normally it takes 2 days to reach Viridian city by foot but the short cut they took allowed them to reach Viridian city in just 2 hours.

"*Huff*huff* We made it!" Ash said with a tired smile on his face, Leaf panted and nodded. Viridian city was just up ahead.

"Leaf you okay?" Ash looked at Leaf worriedly, she nodded and waved her hands.

"I'm fine Ash, now let's go get pikachu healed up." Ash nodded and they quickly walked inside Viridian city.

"Halt" They stopped and they turned to a woman in a police uniform, she looks young for her age.

"Huh what is it officer? My pokemon here is needs immediate medical attention." Ash said quickly. The officer looked at Ash eyes and she could tell that he meant every word of it.

"I would like to see your ID please." Ash and Leaf quickly gave their pokedex to the officer.

"Alright...you may go, sorry for the hold up but it is just that there are pokemon thieves spotted here in Viridian city." The officer said apologetically.

"Pokemon thieves?" Leaf asked curiously.

"Yes so do be careful." The officer said with a comforting smile.

"Oh thanks." Ash said quickly, he wanted to get pikachu to receive medical attention as soon as possible. Officer Jenny noticed Ash's anxiety and offered them to give them a lift to the pokemon center which Ash accepted without hesitation. The duo soon reached the pokemon center thanks to the officer's impressive driving skills.

"Thanks a lot officer." Ash said while smiling.

"You both are very welcome, my name is officer Jenny by the way."

'Well my name is Ash and my best friend over here is called Leaf."

"Well I better get going, bye." Officer Jenny waved them goodbye and got on her bike. Ash and Leaf quickly went inside the pokemon center and was greeted by a pink haired nurse.

"Welcome to the pokemon center, my name is nurse Joy." The nurse said in a sweet voice. Ash nodded and gave her pikachu, she gasped in shock and stroke pikachu.

"Oh my what happened to your pikachu young man?" Ash looked at his feet and gulped.

"My friend just saved a girl from a gyarados, his pikachu abosrbed the lightning from the thunderstorm and unleashed it on the gyarados." Leaf said quickly, she doesn't want the nurse to get the wrong idea. Nurse Joy widened her eyes and quickly called her assistant.

"Chansey get this pikachu medical attention ASAP." Her assitant, chansey who is a pokemon nodded and carried pikachu to a room. Nurse Joy looked at Ash and smile softly at him.

"What are your names."

"My name is Leaf and my friend here is called Ash." Leaf said with vulpix in her arms. Ash merely nodded. Nurse Joy looked at Ash.

"Ash listen here, this is not your fault. You were very brave and you saved a girl's life. Pikachu would be very proud to have a heroic trainer like you. He is going to be fine, my chansey and I would do our best to heal him up, okay?" Nurse joy bend down to Ash's level. Ash smiled slightly and nodded. Nurse Joy patted Ash's shoulder before she went to help chansey.

"She's right Ash, why don't we call our pokemon out to let them know that pikachu is going to be alright?" Leaf said in a sweet tone. Ash nodded and called charmander out while Leaf called bulbasaur out.

"Charmander?" Charmander tilted his head and he turned to Ash. Bulbasaur looked around and saw vulpix smiling.

"Guys pikachu is going to be fine, at least according to nurse Joy." Leaf elbowed Ash, and gave him a look.

"Okay okay he is going to be fine no matter what." Charmander and bulbasaur cheered, glad that their friend is going to be alright.

"Why don't we sit down first?" Leaf pointed towards the chairs, Ash nodded and they sat on the chairs and waited patiently. After 30 minutes, nurse Joy came out with pikachu on her shoulder.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms.

"Haha pikachu! I'm glad you are alright!" Ash nuzzled his cheek against pikachu's. Vulpix jumped at pikachu and nuzzled him.

"Vulpix!(pikachu!)" Pikachu patted vulpix's head and smiled.

"I'm glad you are alright pikachu." Leaf said while patting him, charmander and bulbasaur nodded.

"Thanks a lot nurse Joy!" Nurse Joy nodded.

"You are very welcome Ash, does your other pokemon need healing too?" Ash and Leaf looked at charmander, vulpix, bulbasaur and they shook their heads.

"Nah we are good." Ash said with pikachu on his shoulder. Ash and Leaf recalled their pokemon.

"Alright well I have to tend to the other injured pokemon so-" Nurse Joy was interrupted by someone shouting.

"YOU!" The co turned to the pokemon center entrance and saw-Misty?!

"Misty? What are you doing here?" Ash asked slowly, he had a bad feeling in his gut.

"What am I here? WHAT AM I DOING HERE?! My bike is fried thanks to your pikachu! So I want you too, oh I don't know...PAY UP!?" Misty roared angrily, she holding her burned bike.

"Misty I understand your **frustration** but please don't make a scene in the pokemon center." Nurse Joy said as kind as possible, she got a good guess that Misty is the girl that Ash saved.

"You don't understand nurse Joy, this brat had burned my beloved bike-!" Misty pulled a-mallet out from out of nowhere!?

"-While saving you from getting eaten by a gyarados." Leaf continued while standing in front of Ash. Ash was well, letting the girls to fight it off. He stood next to nurse Joy and she gave him a 'don't worry' look. Misty and Leaf were glaring at each other when nurse Joy decided to intervene.

"Okay that's enough! Misty is it true that Ash saved you from getting eaten by gyarados?" Nurse Joy asked, though it seems like a weird question.

"Yes its true." Misty said very quietly and hesitantly.

"I can't here you." Leaf said with her arms crossed.

"Yes its true." Misty said more loudly, nurse Joy looked at Misty and sighed. She know Misty very well and she knew that she had a bad temper but this one takes the cake.

"Misty... Ash saved your life and all you care is your bike that his pikachu accidentally destroyed while saving you?" Nurse Joy said a bit harshly.

"I-he-my bike is important to me." Misty said while biting her lower lip.

"*Sigh* Misty...I'll pay you back your bike as soon as I have enough money okay?" Ash said with a sigh, Leaf and nurse Joy looked at Ash with a look of surprise.

"You'll pay back my bike?" Misty said in shock.

"Yes I'll pay you back your bike, I know every time you defeat a gym leader you'll receive money so I'll pay you when I have enough money." Ash said while rubbing pikachu's head, he doesn't want to burden his mom, he could handle this mess all by himself.

"Ash you serious?" Leaf said with vulpix in her arms.

"Yes." Nurse Joy looked at Ash and smiled.

"Misty you should thank Ash for being so kind-hearted." Misty looked at Ash and sighed.

"Fine, THANK YOU Ash." Misty said sarcastically with her arms crossed. Leaf glared at Misty and looked at Ash, his too kind sometimes.

"Ash..." Leaf whispered to Ash, Ash looked at Leaf and smiled softly.

"Is alright Leaf, besides I got a feeling she won't leave us until I **payback** her bike." Ash whispered back, Leaf looked at Misty who was looking at them impatiently before she turned to Ash.

"Point taken." Nurse Joy smiled at them.

"Good, now that you all made up, Misty do you want me to heal up your pokemon?" Misty nodded and she gave nurse Joy her pokeballs.

"Oh nurse Joy you should also checkup on Misty, she was attacked by a gyarados after all." Ash said calmly.

"I don't need a checkup!" Misty yelled at Ash.

'Geez I'm just concerned about her.' Ash thought with a sweatdrop.

'I highly doubt she has friends.' Leaf thought to herself.

"Misty Ash is right, come with me." Nurse Joy said in a stern voice, Misty looked at nurse Joy but she gave her the 'you are coming with me' look. Misty sighed and followed nurse Joy while grumbling. Seeing the chance Ash grabbed Leaf's hand and exited the pokemon center.

"Let's get out of here Leaf, I don't want to be around Misty." Ash said quickly, Leaf nodded and the 2 quickly made their way to Viridian forest.

"I thought you were going to **payback** her bike?" Leaf asked while raising her eyebrow.

"I WILL **payback** her bike, but I don't want to be around her." Leaf nodded and they made their way to Viridian forest. The 2 walked inside Viridian forest and the dense trees and thick fog soon surrounded them.

"I can barely see." Leaf said while walking slowly.

"Yeah we could get lost easily, Leaf grabbed my hand." Leaf grabbed Ash's hand hesitantly and had a blush on her face, it was the first time Ash asked her to grabbed his hand, normally it was he who would just grabbed her hand without asking.

"Charmander I choose you!" Charmander appeared and the flame on his tail soon make Ash and Leaf to see more clearer.

"There we go, it easier to see now." Ash beamed a smile on Leaf, who was still blushing.

"I guess we can start searching for pokemon now." Leaf nodded and she called bulbasaur out. They continued to walk and after a few minutes the thick fog dispersed and they are able to see sunny clear sky. While walking Leaf suddenly spoke.

"Hey Ash, I think we are forgetting something." Ash looked at Leaf, what could they be forgetting? They healed their pokemon, they... forgot to call their moms!

"Shoot we forget to call our mothers." Leaf widened her eyes and the 2 started to make their way back to Viridian city.

"*Sigh* What if we run into Misty?" Leaf asked Ash. He frowned and scratched the back of his head.

"Well looks like we have to do our best to avoid her." Leaf sighed and nodded. 10 minutes later they reached Viridian city and they went inside the pokemon center. They saw nurse Joy reading a magazine.

"Nurse Joy is Misty here?" Ash whispered, nurse Joy shook her head.

"No she is not, though she seems very furious when she found out that you 2 left her, she is probably on her way to the Viridian forest now." Ash and Leaf sighed in relief.

"Nurse Joy is it okay that we used the video conference?" Nurse Joy nodded and she led them to the room.

"Thanks nurse Joy." Ash said with a nod, nurse Joy smiled and she returned to her desk. Ash and Leaf typed the number to Ash's home. A few seconds later, Ash's mother appeared in the screen with Veronica sitting next to her drinking tea.

"Ash, Leaf? You 2 reached Viridian city already?" Delia asked with a smile, knowing that her son and his best friend are safe and sound.

"Yeah we did, we took a short cut and it took us only 2 hours to reach here." Leaf replied, Veronica smiled upon seeing her daughter and her best friend.

"Did you 2 ran into the spearow flock?" Veronica asked worriedly.

"No fortunately we didn't." Ash said with a smile, the spearow flock were known to be very territorial and they always target trainers.

"Oh that's a relief, well you 2 better get going. Bye Ash, bye Leaf." Delia and Veronica said with a smile.

"Bye mom." Both of them said in unison. The video conference was soon off and the 2 looked at each other.

"Mission accomplish." Ash said with a cheesy grin, Leaf rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah now let's get out of here." Ash nodded and they walked out of the video conference room.

"Thanks nurse Joy."

"You both are very welcome."

"Let's go Leaf." Leaf nodded, they were about to leave the pokemon center when all of a sudden they heard a loud boom.


	4. Memories of the past

"What the-" Ash looked at the hole that was created in the ceiling of the pokemon center. Soon 3 figures descended from the hole. One of them had long magenta hair who appears to be female while the other is a male with blue hair and the last figure appears to be a-meowth?!

Ash pulled charmander's pokeball out and pulled Leaf closer to him, much to her surprised. Nurse Joy looked at the trio and clenched her fist.

"Who are you!" Nurse Joy shouted out loud, the trio smirked at her.

*Insert team Rocket's annoying motto*

"You got to be freaking kidding me." Ash whispered to Leaf with a sweatdrop on the back of his head. Leaf nodded and looked at the trio weirdly.

"Hand over your pokemon." The one called James shouted with a smirk on his face. Ash glared at the trio harshly, this must be what his mother was talking about, evil people.

"Hell no!" Ash shouted with **rage** building inside him. The trio turned to him and pulled their pokeball out.

"Well aren't you a feisty one." Jessie said with a smirk.

'I'm going to rub the smirks off their faces.' Ash thought to himself, Leaf called bulbasaur out and he looked at the trio warily.

"So that's how you wanted eh twerpie?" James pulled his pokeball out along with Jessie. Ash looked at pikachu and motioned him to aid charmander in the battle.

"Leaf I want you and nurse Joy took evacuate the pokemon that are in the pokemon center." Ash whispered to Leaf, she looked at Ash worriedly.

"Go Leaf, I would be fine, I would defeat these lunatics before you can even say my full name." Ash joked, hoping to convince her. Leaf looked at Ash longingly and nodded.

"Let's go bulbasaur, nurse Joy we have to evacuate the pokemon in the pokemon center!" Leaf shouted to nurse Joy, she ran and grabbed her hand. The team Rocket trio was about to throw their pokeball at Leaf when Ash ordered an **ember** attack.

"Charmander **ember** on the Rockets!" Charmander used ember on James, Jessie and meowth. Jessie's hair was burnt thanks to the **ember** attack.

"Oww you'll pay for that twerp! Ekans." A snake like pokemon appeared and it looked at pikachu hungrily.

"Grr koffing let's go." Koffing appeared and it looked at charmander with a grin on its face. Ash turned his cap backwards and looked at the Rocket trio seriously.

"Okay guys this is our first battle so let's give it all we got! Pikachu **thundershock** on ekans, charmander use **ember** on koffing." Pikachu shot a **thundershock** attack on ekans which it dodged with ease. Koffing however was not so lucky, he was shot by a heated **ember**.

"Grr you pay for that! Koffing use **tackle** on charmander." Koffing was charging in with a **tackle** attack.

"Ekans use **poison** **sting** on pikachu." Ekans shot multiple needles of poison at pikachu.

"Pikachu use **quick attack** combined with **thundershock** at koffing, charmander use **ember** on the **poison** **sting**." Pikachu zig-zaged across the pokemon center and engulf himself with electricity before he rammed into koffing which sent it flying. Charmander used **ember** to deflect the poisonous needles but some of the needles got to him. Charmander flinched and glared at ekans.

"Charmander you alright?" Charmander nodded and glared at ekans.

"Good now combine **ember** with **thundershock** on ekans." Charmander combined his **ember** attack with pikachu's **thundershock** attack and they shot it at ekans which cause it to widened its eyes.

'Ekans no!" Jessie yelled in panic, her ekans were sent flying across the counter.

"James don't just stand there, do something!" Jessie shouted. James nodded and gulped nervously before he called his injured koffing to unleash a **smog** attack.

"Koffing use **smog**!" A thick **smog** surrounded the room and it caused Ash and his pokemon to cough violently.

"*Cough*cough*cough* Charmander use a concentrated **ember** on the **smog**!" The **ember** attack caused an **explosion** , the **explosion** blow away the **smog**.

"Pikachu use **thundershock** on koffing." Ash said with a smirk, pikachu used a **thundershock** attack on koffing which caused it to faint under the electrifying attack.

"Koffing no!" James shouted, meowth face palmed.

"Greait now I mus do all de woirk, noiw taste **fury swipes** twerps." Meowth extended his claws and charged at pikachu.

'A Talking meowth, why am I not surprise.' Ash thought with a sigh, he nodded at pikachu and pikachu sent a **thundershock** attack at meowth. Meowth was electrocuted by the attack and he was sent flying back to the Rocket members.

"Now, charmander, pikachu, send these morons packing." Charmander and pikachu combined their attacks and shot it at the Rocket members.

"We are blasting off!" The Rocket members were last seen as a twinkle in the sky. Ash shook his head and knelt down.

"Wow our first pokemon battle, and it was a double battle too! You guys are awesome!" Ash hugged charmander and pikachu which they returned.

"Ash!" Leaf ran to Ash and gave him a tight hug.

"Leaf-can't-breath." Ash choked the words out, Leaf immediately let go and looked at him.

"Oh I'm so sorry Ash, are you okay?" Ash nodded and looked at her with a gentle look.

"Don't worry I defeated them, they were quite easy to defeat to be honest, despite they are 10 years older than me and the fact that I just started my journey a few hours ago." Nurse Joy looked at the ceiling that the Rocket trio made and sighed.

"Well looks like I have to repair the hole." The pokemon center door soon opened and it revealed officer Jenny.

"I heard a loud boom coming from here, is everything alright?" Nurse Joy informed officer Jenny the details and she sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness, I'm glad you all are alright." Ash and Leaf nodded at her, they were glad too that no one was hurt.

"Ash do you want me to heal your pokemon?" Nurse Joy said kindly.

"Charmander?" Charmander shook his head, the **poison** **sting** attack didn't hurt him that much.

"Nah we are good." Nurse Joy nodded and approached Ash and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Ash for what you did." Ash blushed and nodded, she let Ash go and giggled.

"Well I think you all should go-" The pokemon center door opened again and it was...Misty.

"Ah ha! I knew I would find you 2 here, I heard a loud **explosion** and decided to check it out." Misty said with her hands on her hips. Ash looked at her calmly and he just thanked nurse Joy and walked past Misty with Leaf behind him.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Misty shouted while following Ash and Leaf. Leaf turned around and looked at her.

"Hey why are you following us? Ash said that he will pay you back your bike when he has enough money."

"Oh no, I'm following you 2 on your journey until Ash pay me back my bike." Ash and Leaf looked at her while twitching their eyes.

"I should had never save her." Ash whispered to Leaf, she nodded and looked at him.

"Don't worry Ash, this is not your fault." Leaf said while patting his shoulder. Ash sighed and looked at her seriously.

"Fine you can join us, just as long you don't slow us down, this is OUR journey after all, and if you hurt my pokemon or Leaf's or you even dare to hurt Leaf, I'll personally-" Ash said in a deadly and cold voice which cause Misty to shiver in fear.

"Ash that's enough." Leaf grabbed his hand, he stopped and smiled warmly at Leaf.

"Sorry, anyway welcome aboard Misty." Misty looked at Ash with fear, Ash can be really scary when he wants too. Misty nodded hesitantly and she looked at Ash and Leaf's pokemon who were looking at her with a disapproving look on their faces. The co then walked to Viridian forest, though Misty's constant shouting with Ash had startled the pokemon in the forest which cause the pokemon to flee.

"Wow we haven't catch a single pokemon yet." Leaf said in a disappointed tone, they have been walking for hours yet they haven't see or catch a single pokemon.(I wonder why?)

"Hey don't worry Leaf, we WILL catch a pokemon, never give up till the end right?" Ash said while patting her shoulder, Leaf turned to Ash and smiled.

"Right!" Suddenly they heard a loud scream, it sounded like Misty's voice.

"What's wrong Misty!" Ash asked with their pokemon looking around their surroundings vigilantly.

"B-bug!" Misty said while pointing at a caterpie, it tilted its head cutely and crawled towards Misty. The pokemon sweatdropped and sighed, as if she wasn't annoying enough, now she is a drama queen too?

"AHHHHH" Misty shouted loudly, all the pokemon's defense around her were lowered down.

"Man Misty you know **screech**." Ash said while rubbing his ears. Leaf's white hat was on the ground thanks to Misty's **screech**. She picked it up and put it on top of her head.

"Misty seriously? It is just a caterpie." Leaf said while looking at caterpie sweetly.

"Its a bug!" Misty shouted comically.

"So?" Ash asked while kneeling down, he opened his arms and caterpie crawled towards Ash.

"So it is DISGUSTING!" Misty shouted with her eyes close. Caterpie frowned and looked at Ash.

"I don't think you are disgusting caterpie, I think you are cute and friendly, my name is Ash by the way." Caterpie nuzzled Ash's leg upon hearing the compliment. Leaf then noticed a weedle who stood timidly next to caterpie.

"Hi there weedle, my name is Leaf. Are you a friend of caterpie?" Leaf squatted down, weedle looked at Leaf curiously and nodded before he crawled his way to Leaf and nuzzled her.

"Aww Ash they are so cute and friendly!" Leaf picked weedle up and cradle him, Ash did the same thing and they held the 2 pokemon like they were new born babies. The thought cause the 2 of them to blush as they looked liked they were the parents.

"Cute?! CUTE?! They are the most disgusting things I had ever seen!" Misty said harshly, weedle and caterpie frowned and lowered their heads. Ash, Leaf and the other pokemon glared at Misty.

"Misty how could you say that?! They have feelings you know! You know what! You are impossible, we're leaving." Ash said coldly and they walked away from Misty.

"But you owe me a bike!" Misty said weakly with her legs shaking.

"I'm tired with your bike excuse, I bet you want to travel with us because you don't have any friends." Leaf said harshly, she had enough of her ranting and annoying behavior. Misty was looking at the ground and she attempted to pull her mallet out but she remembered what Ash told her a few hours ago. She shivered as she remembered Ash's face when he looked at her.

"Let's go Leaf." Leaf followed Ash, leaving a very guilty and ashamed Misty.

The 2 walked for a few minutes and they found a clearing and decided to train and camp here for the night, it was getting late after all.

It has been 3 hours since what had happened, Ash, Leaf and their pokemon were laying on the grass and were watching the beautiful night sky.

"Man pikachu and vulpix are fast learners, they learned **iron** **tail** in just a few hours." Ash said with his hands behind his head. The pokemon were chatting with each other around the warm campfire.

"Don't forget bulbasaur and charmander, charmander learned **metal** **claw** while bulbasaur's **vine** **whip** is more powerful now." Leaf added on, her arms were on her waist.

"Yeah, man I'm hungry." Ash said while looking at the pot that was on the campfire, he stomach grumbled.

"It wouldn't be long Ash, 5 more minutes." Leaf said while giggling, she is cook on the journey since her mother taught how to cook. Ash sighed and groaned.

"5 more minutes?" Ash whined, he continue to look at the starts and the constellations. He noticed that it was fairly cold and since Leaf was wearing a sleeveless blouse it was even more colder for her. Ash sat up and shuffled closer next to Leaf, he put his jacket around her and gave her a warm smile.

"Thanks Ash." Leaf whispered softly, she held the jacket tighter. She sat up as well and they continued star gazing in silence. 5 minutes later Leaf poured the pot of stew onto bowls that she brought for the journey.

"Here you go Ash." Leaf handed the bowl of stew to Ash. The pokemon were already eating the stew. Caterpie and weedle was sharing the bowl, charmander and bulbasaur is fighting over who gets the stew while pikachu is letting vulpix to eat most of the stew.

"Thanks Leaf." Leaf sat next to Ash and they ate the stew.

"Man your cooking is delicious Leaf." Leaf blushed and used her hat to cover her red face, the pokemon cried their names in agreement.

"Aww thanks guys." Leaf said while finishing the stew, caterpie and weedle snuggled next to Ash and Leaf.

"I guess I should set the tents." Ash said to Leaf, she nodded and she stroke vulpix who jumped onto her lap. Ash was setting his tent along with Leaf's, after a few minutes he had finished setting up the tents.

"There all done." Ash said while taking his cap of his messy hair. He sat next to Leaf and stroke pikachu while looking at the blazing campfire.

"I remember we used to do this when we were kids." Ash said with a soft smile.

"Yeah and we used to have sleepovers." Leaf said with a slight blush on her face.

"I missed those moments." Ash whispered, puberty is something that Ash hated, it was just so awkward now between Leaf and him. Heck his mother and Leaf's mother gave them the talk when they were 8. He wished that he could take 2 hours of his life back. He shook his head to get rid of the dirty images on his mind.

"Yeah me too." Leaf looked at Ash with a soft and gentle look. Soon they heard rustling from the trees and their pokemon immediately took a battle stance. Ash had a faint idea who could the person be.

"Misty come here." Ash said in a calm voice, indeed it was Misty who appeared from the trees, wearing a bashful and embarrassed look. The pokemon glared at her while Leaf pulled weedle and caterpie into an embrace to sooth their worry and anxiety.

"H-hi guys." Misty said while rubbing her left arm.

"Misty, what are you doing here?" Ash asked, he already knew what was she doing here.

"I-I came here to apologize, I'm sorry Ash." Misty bowed her head down while biting her lower lip.

"Don't apologize to me Misty, apologize to caterpie and weedle." Ash said while pointing to the 2 pokemon who were currently being hugged by Leaf's delicate and soft arms.

"C-caterpie, weedle I'm sorry, I didn't meant to insult you it is just that I have a fear for bug types (Entomophobia). Please forgive me." Misty said in a low tone. Weedle and caterpie looked at each other before smiling at Misty.

'Caterpie(We forgive you Misty!)" Misty looked at the 2 smiling pokemon.

"So you forgive me?" The 2 nodded and she smile at them.

"Thanks guys." Misty then turned to Ash who is looking at her.

"We forgive you too Misty, just don't be so rude to us." Leaf said with a smile. Misty smiled to herself and nodded.

"You ate dinner yet?" Ash asked while pouring some stew onto a unused bow.

"No I haven't, thanks Ash." Misty took the bowl and ate it quickly.

"Don't thank me, thank Leaf, she's the one who is responsible to cook the amazing stew." Leaf blushed and looked at the other direction.

"Thanks Leaf." Misty said as she finished the stew. That's when Ash noticed that she doesn't have a sleeping bag or a tent with her.

"Hey Misty, do you have a sleeping bag or a tent with you?" Ash asked while looking at her backpack.

"No, I was planning to head back to Viridian city's pokemon center when well THAT happened." Misty said while crossing her arms.

"Hmm...well you could share with Leaf." Ash suggested, but Leaf have a better idea. She prefer to sleep with Ash than to sleep with Misty. Not to mention she missed sleeping with Ash, that very thought cause her to blush furiously.

"Actually Ash, c-can I share with you?" Leaf said with a scarlet blush on her face, Ash was looking at Leaf with a red face. Sure they had many sleepovers but that was when they were young. Plus their moms did gave them the talk...

"Leaf are you sure? I could sleep on the ground." Ash said while clutching her shoulder gently. Leaf smiled, she knew that Ash is the type of guy who doesn't want make girls uncomfortable.

"Of course I'm sure, we used to sleep with each other anyway." Misty jaw dropped and she blushed.

"W-what!" Ash and Leaf looked at Misty and they waved their hands frantically.

"Nothing like that Misty! We just have sleepovers, nothing else!" Ash said with a red blush. Misty nodded and looked at them suspiciously.

"Okay then, but I don't want to hear any loud-"

"-Good night Misty." Ash said quickly, he put out the fire and recalled his pokemon. Misty went inside Leaf's tent.

Ash and Leaf went into Ash's tent, it was blue in color while Leaf's was green in color. Ash stuffed his jacket inside backpack and had already changed into his nightwear which consist his usual white shirt and a black color boxer. Leaf simply wore a white gown that reaches below her knee. Leaf noticed Ash's nervous demeanor and smiled at him. Pikachu and Vulpix were already asleep, they were at the end of Ash and Leaf's feet.

"Is okay Ash, I'll tell you if I am uncomfortable which I'm not." Leaf said softly, Ash nodded hesitantly and lay his head down on the soft pillow. Since Ash's tent was big, Ash scooted further away from Leaf, making him in a uncomfortable position.

'Ash you don't have to be that far, come closer." Leaf said in a warm tone, Ash gulped and scooted closer. Leaf lay her head onto Ash's well toned chest.

"You know we used to do this when we were young, I don't mind that we do this again." Leaf whispered. Ash smiled to himself wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Really?" Leaf nodded and nuzzled deeper into Ash's chest.

"Good night Leaf." Ash shifted his body so that Leaf can be in a more comfortable position.

"Good night Ash." Leaf whispered back, the 2 cuddled with each other unknowingly during their sleep with a big smile on their face.


	5. The journey continues

Morning arrived and Ash was the first to wake up. He felt something heavy on his chest, but it wasn't unpleasant. He opened looked and saw Leaf's head on top of his chest with a big smile on her face.

"I always like her smile." Ash thought to himself, he noticed that his hands were around her slender waist. He looked at his feet and saw vulpix who was still asleep, he guessed that pikachu is already up. He carefully lay Leaf's head on the pillow and looked at her. Her sweet smile was still on her face, her silky long brown hair, her slender body figure-

'Stop thinking her like that Ash, she is your best friend.' Ash sighed and went out of his tent, years of being close friends to Leaf had maybe turned into something more. He knew that he always had a deep affection for Leaf. He always had a crush on her, nothing serious, it is just a crush, but after years of being very close friends. That crush had turned into something more, something beautiful.

'Well I guess this is bound to happen, not that I minded anyway. I would be very blessed to have someone like Leaf as a lover.' Ash thought to himself with a huge blush across his cheek, his thoughts were interrupted by pikachu who was tugging his jeans.

"Huh what is it pikachu?" Pikachu pointed to a pokeball. Ash walked towards the pokeball and called it out.

"Caterpie!" Ash shouted in joy, caterpie called its name out happily and nuzzled Ash.

'Haha caterpie! Welcome to the team caterpie!" Ash hugged caterpie and it looked at Ash happily.

"So." Ash called charmander out.

"Ready to do some morning training?" His pokemon cheered and they started training.

"Alright pikachu use **iron** **tail** on that rock repeatedly, we are going to master your **iron** **tail** , charmander **metal** **claw** on that rock repeatedly as well, caterpie let see what moves do you know." Ash reached for the pokdex from his bag and scanned caterpie.

 _Caterpie the worm pokemon. It is covered with a green skin. When it grows, it sheds the skin, covers itself with silk, and becomes a cocoon. This caterpie is male and its known moves are string shot and tackle. Its ability is shield dust and its hidden ability is run away._

"Alright caterpie, I want you to use **string** **shot** rapidly on the base of that tree over there, got it?" Caterpie nodded and shot multiple stringy webs on the tree. Ash was doing push ups, he is determine to train with his pokemon.

After 30 minutes, Ash clapped his hands. His pokemon stopped and looked at Ash tiredly.

"Alright guys let see the results, pikachu use **iron** **tail** on that huge boulder." Pikachu smirked and used a **iron tail** attack on the huge boulder, shattering it to pieces of rocks.

"Alright! Caterpie use multiple **string** **shot** on those rocks and aim it at charmander." Caterpie was confused why would Ash ordered such a thing but he obeyed nonetheless, he shot multiple **string** **shot** and flung it a charmander.

"Quick use **metal** **claw** to deflect it!" Charmander's claw turned into a metallic color and he shred the small rocks in a quick motion.

"Holy tauros that is awesome!" Ash said while hugging all his pokemon.

"We'll beat the rock type gym for sure!" Ash said while fist pumping.

"Gym leaders aren't that easy to beat you know." Misty said to Ash, Ash looked at Misty and could tell that she just woke up.

"Did I wake you up Misty? Sorry." Misty waved her hands.

"No you didn't, but gym leaders are rumored to be the best trainers in the region seconded to the elite 4 of course." Ash smiled and looked at his pokemon.

"Well the tougher the better." Misty sighed and shook her head.

"I doubt you'll even get pass the second gym."Misty said with a smirk.

"What! Why you-"

"Don't listen to her Ash, we'll defeat all the gym leaders in no time." Leaf said while brushing her hair with a comb, bulbasaur was next to her.

"Yeah I like to see you 2 try." Misty said boastfully, Ash and Leaf sighed and they packed their things. Once they packed their belongings, they started to walked to Pewter city.

"Ash why didn't you call me when me you decided to train your pokemon?" Leaf asked with her hands on her hips, Ash scratched the back of his head and looked at pikachu.

"Well you were asleep and I don't want to interrupt your beauty sleep." Leaf blushed at the mention of 'beauty sleep' and nodded slowly.

"Alright I forgive you this time but next time when you decide to train, wake me up okay?" Leaf said in a soft tone, Ash nodded and smiled.

"Okay Leaf." They continued to walk when they suddenly saw a pidgeotto standing there plucking its own feathers.

"Hey a pidgeotto, caterpie use **string shot** on it." Ash whispered to caterpie, caterpie nodded and shot a string of web at it. The pidgeotto was now entangled by sticky webs and it tried to struggled its way out of it.

"Ash you crazy? Using a bug type to fight a flying type?" Misty said with her hands on her hips.

"I called caterpie to use **string** **shot** on pidgeotto, not to battle it." Ash said calmly.

"Oh I uh, I knew that." Vulpix, pikachu and caterpie gave Misty a 'Really' look.

"Charmander your up." Charmander appeared and he looked at pidgeotto with a haughty look on his face.

"Use a low power **ember**." The small embers lighted the sticky webs that surrounded pidgeotto hence the fire also surrounded pidgeotto, it panicked and use a **gust** attack to blow away the fire.

"Use **growl** follow by **metal** **claw**!" Charmander growled at pidgeotto and it stopped pidgeotto from flapping its wings, the sticky webs around pidgeotto came off and it used **quick** **attack** to hit charmander before he can even land a hit on pidgeotto.

"Its a feisty one, alright charmander use **ember** on pidgeotto's wings!" Since charmander was in a close distance from where pidgeotto was, he is able to execute the attack at pidgeotto before it could even dodge. Pidgeotto cried in pain as its beautiful wings is now burnt, now it is unable to use its wings.

"Use **metal claw**." Charmander's claw turned into a familiar metallic color before he clawed pidgeotto with it. Pidgeotto who is distracted by tending to its wings was clawed by charmander multiple times and it stood on the ground weakly. Seeing his chance, Ash threw a pokeball at pidgeotto. The pokeball shook once, shook twice and ping! Pidgeotto is now officially Ash's pokemon.

"Yay we have a new friend!" Ash shouted in glee, Misty rolled her eyes but she has to admit, Ash is pretty good at battling. Leaf on the other hand was very happy that Ash caught a pokemon, though she wished that she could catch a pokemon too.

"Charmander." Charmander pointed to pidgeotto's pokeball, eager to see her. Wait- her?

"Pidgetto come on out." Pidgeotto appeared and looked at Ash, she hoped that Ash is a good and kind trainer.

"Hi pidgeotto, sorry that I have to hurt you." Ash stroke pidgeotto's wings gently, pidgeotto cooed at the warm and gentle touch and cried her name out.

'Pidgeotto (Is alright!)" Ash took a potion from his bag and sprayed it on pidgeotto's wings.

"There you go, my name is Ash would you like to join me on my journey." Pidgeotto looked at pikachu and charmander and they nodded vigorously, seeing how happy they are with Ash, she accepted it.

"Pidgeotto (sure)" Pidgeotto nodded and it caused Ash to smile widely.

"Welcome aboard pidgeotto!" Ash pulled his pokedex out and scanned pidgeotto.

 _Pidgeotto_ _the bird pokemon. The claws on its feet are well developed. It can carry prey such as an exeggcute_ _to its nest over 60 miles away. This pidgeotto_ _is female and its known moves are_ _ **tackle**_ _,_ _ **sand attack**_ _,_ _ **gust**_ _and_ _ **quick attack**_ _. Its ability is keen eye and its hidden ability is **big** **pecks**._

"Awesome." Ash patted pidgeotto again and Leaf walked next to her.

"Hi girl my name is Leaf and I'm travelling with your trainer Ash." Leaf said in a motherly tone, pidgeotto looked at Leaf and smiled, she seems very nice. Vulpix jumped off Leaf's shoulder and welcomed her to the co. Weedle suddenly nudged Leaf.

"Huh what's wrong weedle?" Weedle looked at her empty pokeballs and pointed his barb on one of them.

"I think weedle wants to be your pokemon Leaf." Ash said with a smile, Leaf looked at weedle and he nodded cutely.

"Wow! sure of course" Weedle smiled and tapped one of Leaf's empty pokeball. The pokeball gave no signs of struggle and ping! Weedle is now Leaf's pokemon.

"Alright Ash I caught my first pokemon." Leaf gave Ash a hug which caught him of guard, he smiled to himself softly and returned the hug.

"Congratulations Leaf." Ash whispered softly at her ear. They were enjoying the warm and soft hug when SOMEONE (I wonder who?) ruined the moment.

"Eh hem can we continue now?" Misty said in a jealous and irritated voice. She had a SMALL SMALL crush on Ash after he saved her from gyarados, well he is good-looking, very kind, warm and gentle, not to mention his the type of guy to put friends and family first. While she only knew Ash for a day she instantly could tell that his love for pokemon is never-ending, something which she liked a lot.

Ash and Leaf broke the hug and had a frown on their face, they wished that Misty didn't ruined the sweet moment they shared. Pikachu was about to shock the daylights out of her when vulpix gave him a 'don't do it pikachu' look, pikachu sighed and nodded, vulpix smiled and nuzzled him which caused him to blush. The co continue to walk when all of a sudden a katana sword came out of no where and was swung at Leaf. Ash who has amazing and fast reflexes, was able to pull Leaf out of harms way and was able to punch at the attacker at the same time. The attacker's sword was brought down again but pikachu used **iron** **tail** and was able to flung the sword out of the attacker's hand.

"What?" The attacker said, it sounds like a kid?!

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU ATTACK LEAF! YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS TO START EXPLAINING OR ELSE I WOULD BREAK THE TINY BONES IN YOUR WEAK AND FEEBLE BODY!" Ash had pulled Leaf and Misty closer to him, and the pokemon stood protectively in front of their trainers. The attacker who wore a mask, gulped and knelt down with his hands on the ground.

"I-I meant no harm, I'm a samurai. I swung my sword at trainers to see are they brave enough to challenge me, one of the trainers from Pallet had totally demolished my pokemon and I wish-I WISH TO RESTORE MY HONOR!" The 'samurai' squealed like a girl at the last part when he noticed Ash's 5 second time was almost up.

Ash looked at Leaf and was very very relief when he saw Leaf was unharmed. Ash glared at the samurai coldly and the pokemon growled menacingly at the samurai. The samurai was shaking very violently now and he looked like had seen giratina itself.

"Bravery?! Honor!? What if you killed someone accidentally?!" Misty shouted with her mallet in her hand, Ash was still holding Leaf protectively. He looked at her, she seems shaken up but overall she's okay.

"I-I'm sorry." The so called samurai bowed his head down, he was scared of Misty but he was more scared of Ash. The very thought of Ash breaking his bones sent a chill down his spine.

"Sorry? After what you did you only apologize?!" Ash said in a angry voice, until he felt Leaf tugging his arms gently. He looked at Leaf and she shook her head.

"But Leaf he almost-" Leaf smiled at Ash and stroke his hand.

"Is okay Ash, I'm sure he didn't mean it." Leaf whispered, she looked at the samurai who was still kneeling on the ground with his head bowed down.

"Is okay samurai, you can stand up now." The samurai raised his head up and saw Leaf looking at her, he stood up hesitantly and looked at Ash fearfully.

"Well...if Leaf forgives you, than I can forgive you too." Ash's demeanor had turned 180 degrees and he was now smiling at him?! The samurai smiled weakly to himself and bowed.

"Thank you kind maiden and kind sir." Misty felt that she was left out so she stood in front of Ash and Leaf.

"How about me?" The samurai blinked his head and tilted his head in confusion.

"Uh what do you mean 'what about me'?" Misty huffed and crossed her arms.

"Grr nothing." Ash continued to hold Leaf protectively, which she noticed.

"Ash I'm fine." Ash looked at her and smiled, he let her go and he grabbed caterpie's pokeball.

"Hey samurai you wanted to restore your honor right?" Samurai looked at Ash and nodded rapidly.

"How does a 1 on 1 sound?" The samurai smiled and called a metapod out.

"Metopod fight for honor!" A bigger bug pokemon appeared with a emotionless face.

"Caterpie let's go." Caterpie stood in front of Ash and looked at his evolved form with a grin on his face.

"Caterpie use **string** **shot** on metapod!" Caterpie launched a **string** **shot** attack on metapod.

' **Harden**." Metapod **harden** his shell but the **string** **shot** still clung onto it.

"Now **fling** it up the the air." Misty and Leaf widened their eyes when they actually saw caterpie flinging metapod into the air.

"Now slammed back to the ground." Caterpie used all his might and slammed metapod down to the ground. Metapod was in a dazed and injured state when Ash called out the next attack.

"Finish him off with **tackle**." Caterpie rammed into metapod and it fainted under the attack. The samurai looked at metapod helplessly before he recalled it. Caterpie's body was then engulf with white energy, he slowly began to grow bigger and he turned into a metapod, Ash's metapod is much bigger than the samurai's.

"Metapod you evolved!" Ash hugged metopod and he replied his name with a emotionless look on its face.

"I concede defeat, you are the best trainer I had ever faced." The samurai bowed down, Ash grinned and recalled metapod.

"Hey do you know which way we should take in order to reach Pewter City?" Misty asked in usual whinny tone, the samurai looked at her and nodded.

"Yes I do, take the right path that you'll see down this road later on and continue to walked forward and you'll all soon reached your destination."

"Oh thanks, and DON'T swing your sword at random people, got it?" Ash said in a stern/cold tone, the samurai nodded fearfully and he picked his sword up hesitantly.

"Y-yes sir!" The samurai put his sword behind him and Ash nodded. Leaf looked at Ash and tapped his shoulder.

"Ash let's go." Ash nodded and he bid farewell towards the young and brash samurai. After he was out of sight Ash immediately turned to Leaf and hugged her.

"Ash what-" Ash stroke her hair and out his head on her shoulder.

"Arceus I'm glad you are alright Leaf." Ash pulled away and examined her to make sure she doesn't have any injuries. He looked at her with a slight smile when he noticed she doesn't any signs of injuries.

"Ash I'm alright, really I'm fine." Leaf smiled and looked at his brown eyes, it was a sweet moment. Misty scoffed and was slowly reaching her mallet out, luckily the 2 managed to pull away before she was able to maul Ash, or Leaf.

"Uh to Pewter city?" Ash said with a small blush on his face, Leaf had a blush on her face too and she nodded shyly.

"Well let's go then!" Misty shouted very loudly at the duo, the duo waved their hands in the air comically and looked at Misty with their fists close to their chest with one knee in the air. Pikachu and vulpix managed to get a good grip on their trainers shoulder so they didn't fall to the hard ground.

"Okay okay geez." Ash said while adjusting his hat. The co finally reached Pewter city and they soon saw a weird looking man who was selling elemental stones and items for pokemon.

"Hey kids you want buy my merchandises?" The man looked at them creepily. The 2 young girls shook their heads but Ash decides to buy 3 items, a thunderstone, a dragon fang and a king's rock.

"Well kid thanks a lot!" The man said in glee as he held the money. Ash nodded and he placed the items in his bag, he got a feeling that he would need to use these items in the future. Though the thunderstone was just in case if pikachu wants to evolve, pikachu had already told him that his decision to not to evolve into a raichu.

"Your welcome." Ash and the co continue to walk to the Pewter city pokemon center.

"Wait Ash aren't we going to challenge the gym?" Leaf asked while entering the pokemon center.

"We'll do that tomorrow, you haven't trained yet." Leaf blinked her sapphire blue eyes and smiled.

"You know you don't have to wait for me you know." Leaf whispered to him, they always speak to each other in a soft and quiet tone when they done something nice to each other.

"Of course I have to Leaf, c'mon." Ash grabbed her hand and led her to the pokemon center's battlefield. He gathered his pokemon along with Leaf's before teaching them new moves. For pikachu he will learn **quick attack** which he was tutored by pidgeotto. Charmander will try to learn **fire spin** (who would teach vulpix later), metapod will try to learn **bug bite** ( he will teach weedle). Pidgeotto will try to learn **wing attack**. Bulbasaur will try to learn **leech seed** , **poison powder** and **sleep powder**. Vulpix will learn **will-o-wisp** (will teach charmander) and weedle will try to evolve by having a mock battle with metapod to gain some experience.

"Thanks Ash." Leaf said while whispering to him, they were sitting under a tree while watching their pokemon train. Though they looked like they were having fun rather than they were training. Ash smiled and hesitantly put an arm around her neck, Leaf looked at him and smiled.

"Is okay Ash, I don't mind." Leaf moved closer to Ash and lay her head on his chest, it wasn't new to them, but it wasn't common for them to do that as well. Misty on the other hand was watching from afar, she sighed to herself and clenched her fist while giving the couple-I mean the 2 friends a glare, well mostly at Leaf.


	6. The battle for the boulder badge

Today! Today, will be the day that our 2 trainers face off with the Pewter city gym Leader. They had trained liked never before, from teaching new moves, to increasing their reflex, stamina and endurance. With 2 type disadvantage pokemon at Ash's hand and 1 type disadvantage pokemon at Leaf's hand, the gym leader will surely underestimate them, not to mention they just started out a few days ago. With the tides at their favor, Ash and Leaf knew that the badge would already be theirs.

"You nervous?" Ash asked Leaf who is shaking her legs slightly, she looked at him and shook her head.

"Of course I'm not nervous." Leaf said in a quiet tone, Ash smiled to himself and walked closer to Leaf.

"Leaf, is okay to admit you are nervous." Ash said while looking at her blue eyes, Leaf sighed and rubbed her shoes together.

"I know it just that, you know..." Ash smiled and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We had trained real hard yesterday, you need to have confidence Leaf, what happened to the cheerful, bubbly and confident girl I know?" Ash said while adjusting Leaf's white hat. Leaf blushed at his actions and smiled, Ash is right! They will dominate this gym!

"Vulpix-vulpix (His right Leaf, we can do it!)" Vulpix shouted with her eyes close. Though the 2 humans only heard her shouting her name out repeatedly, but they figured that the speech is a confidence boost. Leaf smiled to herself and hugged vulpix.

"You all are absolutely right! But don't have to wait for Misty before we challenge the gym?" Leaf asked while tilting her head sideways.

'Arceus why does she has to tilt her head like that, she looked so darn cute!" Ash thought to himself with a blush, while realizing his feelings for Leaf he knew that there is no point denying it, he has fallen in love with Leaf Green.

"Ash?" Leaf asked worriedly, Ash turned his attention to her and flashed her a smile.

"Oh sorry Leaf, but I don't think we have to wait for Misty, I mean what's the difference?" Ash said while shrugging his shoulders. Leaf giggled realizing his right and the 2 trainers soon walked to the Pewter city gym. They soon reached the gym and was standing directly in front of it.

"Let's do this buddy." Ash said to pikachu, pikachu nodded as they looked at Leaf who is looking at them. They nodded in the same time and they entered the rock type gym.

"Figures." Ash said to himself, all the decorations and the interior of the gym are made out of rocks. The gym was very dark, too dark.

"Who dares to challenge me!?" A deep and intimidating was shouted at the 2 trainers. Leaf stood closer to Ash and grabbed bulbasaur's pokeball.

"That would be us!" Ash shouted bravely, they soon saw a figure with spiky brown hair and noticed that it has squinty eyes. He appears to be a male teenager, he stood up and soon the gym was lighted up by a blinding light. Ash tipped his hat to cover his eyes and smirked as he reached charmander's pokeball.

After they won against Brock

"Well done Ash, Leaf. I now present both of you the boulder badge." Brock gave Ash and Leaf the badges. Ash and Leaf cheered and they hugged each other. Brock sighed with eyes close and opened them. He was beaten by 2 rookie trainers who started their journey just a few days ago, not to mention they both had a type disadvantage pokemon, 2 in Ash's case. These 2 trainers would go far.

FLASHBACK

"I, Brock Harrison is the gym leader of the Pewter city gym." Brock yelled confidently. He wore an orange short sleeve shirt with a green vest with 4 large pockets on the front. He has brown khaki long pants and blue an white sneakers.

"Okay well my name is Ash Ketchum and my friend over here is called Leaf Green, we are both from Pallet town." Ash said with a confident grin. Leaf nodded and whispered to vulpix. Vulpix nodded and she smiled.

"Very well, who would go first?" Ash looked at Leaf.

"Leaf why don't you go first? Don't worry I'll be at the sidelines cheering for you along with the pokemon." Pikachu nodded and gave vulpix a 'good luck' look.

"Okay Ash." Ash nodded and he went to the sidelines. The referee, possibly Brock's brother hold 2 flags. Leaf made her way to the battlefield and looked at Brock who was looking at his brother.

"This official gym match is between the challenger Leaf Green from Pallet town and the Pewter city gym leader Brock, this would be a 2 on 2 battle. Only the challenger can make substitutions. Are the trainers ready?" The referee shouted with the flags up high.

"Ready!" Leaf shouted confidently, Brock crossed his arms and smirked.

"Begin!"

"Geodude let's rock!' A rock pokemon with two hands emerges to the battle field and tighten its fist. Ash took his pokedex out and scanned the pokemon.

 _Geodude_ _the rock pokemon. Its round form makes it easy to pick up. Some people have used them to hurl at each other in a snowball fight.'_

"Go Leaf! You can do it" Ash yelled cheerfully along with pikachu.

"Vulpix let's go" Vulpix jump off Leaf's shoulder and looked at geodude menacingly.

"A fire type? Well if you want to lose so badly, alright then." Brock said with a smirk.

"Geodude use **tackle**." Geodude then use it hard body to **tackle** vulpix however…

"Vulpix dodge and use **will-o-wisp**!" Brock was not expecting that, **will-o-wisp** is move that will cause the pokemon to have a burn status. Looks like he was in for a challenge. Geodude was too late to dodge as vulpix fired the attack at point blank range.

"Geodude use **rock throw**." Geodude could feel the burn on its 'skin' and **endure** the pain and pick up rocks form the battlefield and threw them at vulpix.

"Vulpix jump from rock to rock and use THAT move." Vulpix grinned and jump at the flying rocks with its amazing agile skills. She then got close and use **iron tail** on geodude which send it flying to the battlefield, it roll multiple time before it stood there dazed and see stars spinning around its head. Brock well he jaw dropped, how did a rookie learn and advance move like **iron tail**? He would not underestimate the trainer again.

"Geodude can you move?" Geodude shook its head fiercely and grunted.

"Good now use **rollout** , don't show any mercy!" Geodude was rolling in a fast pace, unfortunately Brock has forgotten that geodude was burned. The flames was burning geodude and it stopped midway because of the pain and it collided with a large rock when geodude use **rock throw** earlier. The dust settled down and revealed a fainted geodude with swirls on it's eyes.

"Geodude is unable to battle, gym leader please sent out your next pokemon." The referee said as Brock recalled geodude and complimented it and turned to Leaf. Ash was smiling, Leaf was a great strategist.

"It seems I had underestimated you, but that wouldn't happened again. Onix secure us a solid victory." A large giant rock serpent looked at vulpix and roared fiercely at it. Ash looked at the giant pokemon in awe, he quickly scanned Onix. He looked at pikachu and grinned.

 _Onix_ _the rock snake pokemon. It usually lives underground. It searches for food while boring its way through the ground at 50 miles per hour._

Ash looked at Leaf and notice how scared she looked. He shouted some heart warming and encouraging words to boost her confidence. Seeing Ash has so much faith in her she looked at vulpix, vulpix understand and ran to the sidelines.

"Bulbasaur let's do this." Bulbasaur came out from his pokeball and saw onix, he snorted at it. Size does not mean power, onix offended at this looked at Brock eagerly, wanting to crush bulbasaur.

"Onix use **bind**." Onix happily obliged and attempted to wrap bulbasaur with its solid body. Leaf however counter back.

"Bulbasaur use **leech seed** at onix and use **vine whip** repeatedly." The **leech seed** ensnare onix and slowly absorb its energy, Brock quickly counter back.

"Onix use **rock tomb**!" Onix summon big chunks of rocks and shower bulbasaur with them. Bulbasaur was trapped and surrounded by rocks giving onix the chance to free itself.

'"Oh no bulbasaur…. Wait! Use **vine whip** and throw the rocks back to onix, aimed it at the face." Leaf shouted out, bulbasaur used **vine whip** and hurl a large chunk of rock at Onix. Onix **howl** in pain and stumble back. Seeing the chance Leaf call bulbasaur to use a full power **vine whip** attack. Onix fainted when the powerful vines hit it.( Special defense is not onix and geodude specialty, plus being 4 x weaker to grass moves. That is why they were defeated so quickly)

"Onix is unable to battle, with no pokemon left Leaf Green from Pallet town is the winner." The referee said sadly. Brock patted his brother shoulder saying is ok before turning to Leaf.

"Way to go Leaf!." Ash yelled proudly, Leaf blushed and looked at her 2 pokemon, she did it!

"That was an amazing battle Leaf, I was never beaten so strategically before. I now present you-" Brock was cut off by Leaf raising her hand.

"Brock I would like to get my badge along with Ash. By the way, he is a better battler than me." Brock widened his eyes, (is it possible?) if this Ash is better than her then he doesn't stand a chance.

"Oh c'mon Leaf you know that is not true." Ash said as he walked towards Leaf, he patted vulpix and bulbasaur before he gave her a hug.

"We both are equal." Leaf smiled and hugged Ash back, they let go and Leaf looked at Brock.

"Just prepare yourself Brock." Brock nodded, just how strong is Ash?

"Well we better go, Brock I'll battle you tomorrow, your pokemon needs some rest." Brock smiled, never in his experience that a trainer would care for other pokemon's well being.

"Well Ash thanks, I know many trainer would still demand a battle from me even if my pokemon are in bad shape. Like the previous challenger, he had a bunch of cheerleaders following him and he had a squirtle that completely destroyed me, I think he was from Pallet town too. What was his name again?" Ash and Leaf could only think of one trainer that fits the description.

"Gary?" Ash and Leaf said in unison. Brock was drooling slightly which freaked Leaf out.

"So-many-beautiful-ladies-were-with-him." Leaf stood behind Ash, afraid that Brock might do something inappropriate to her. Ash stood in front of Leaf and snapped his fingers in front of Brock's face.

"Huh what?" Brock broke his trance and looked at the duo who looked at him like he was a creepy pedo-

"See you tomorrow Brock, I look forward towards the match." Ash extended his hand out, Brock smiled and shook his hand.

'That potential I felt, its incredible!" Brock thought to himself.

"Good bye Brock!" Leaf waved her hand while she and Ash walked out of the gym. Brock nodded and went to heal up his pokemon.

Its is now late at night, Ash had spent the whole day just to train his pokemon, he is still now training his pokemon, though he didn't push them too hard. Ash know their limits, but he doesn't know his own. He sighed as he continue watching his pokemon train. The pokemon stopped when they saw how tired Ash is.

"Do you guys want to stop training?" Ash asked as he noticed his pokemon's worry eyes. Pikachu pointed his paw at Ash.

"I'm fine guys I'm just-"

"Tired?" Said a voice he knew very well, Leaf walked towards Ash and sat next to him. She wore her white gown. Ash blushed seeing her in her night gown.

"Nah I'm fine." Ash lied, he was very tired, doing push ups and running around with his pokemon the whole day had made him very exhausted.

"Ash...you have a gym battle tomorrow and you had trained the whole day please get some rest." Leaf said while looking at him, she noticed a butterfree who was sitting next to pidgeotto.

"Ash is that-"

"Yeah that was metapod, he evolved while training." Ash's butterfree flew on top of Ash's head. Ash patted his head and yawned. Leaf's weedle evolved into a kakuna during the last training session.

"Ash c'mon let go, please?" Leaf gave him the cute growlithe eyes. Ash sighed and nodded.

"Okay Leaf, I'll go." Pidgeotto pointed to her pokeball and her team mates instantly understood what she meant. They all returned into their pokeball except pikachu. Leaf smiled and closed her eyes and leaned onto Ash's shoulder. Ash blinked his eyes and saw Leaf leaning on his shoulder with a peaceful expression on her face. He nudged her gently but she didn't even budge. Ash blushed as he slip his arms beneath Leaf's slender and creamy legs, he gently carried her up in a bridal style position and looked at pikachu. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder and smiled at his trainer, his a very gentle and sweet person. He slowly walked inside the pokemon center and saw nurse Joy, she was surprise when she saw Ash carrying her but smiled and winked at him. Ash blushed even more and they made their way to Leaf's room. He lay her down on her bed and tucked her to sleep. He covered her with the blanket and stroke her hair affectionately, he smiled to himself and kissed her forehead.

"Good night Leaf." Ash whispered, vulpix was sleeping at the end of her bed. Ash smiled to himself as he close Leaf's room door and made his way to his own room. He took a warm and quick shower and changed into his nightwear. He climbed onto the warm bed with pikachu curled up on his stomach. Ash patted pikachu's head before he closed his eyes, with Leaf walking into his dreams.

The next morning Ash woke up before sunrise and went to have a morning exercise along with his pokemon. He noticed Brock was feeding his pokemon before he waved him a good morning.

"Your up early Ash." Brock said cheerfully, Ash explained that he would like to exercise and smell the fresh morning air.

"Yeah nothing beats a good morning exercise." Brock said while inhaling the fresh morning air.

"Except a good morning's breakfast." Ash smirked, Brock laughed and agreed.

"Hey Brock could we have our gym battle now?" Brock looked at his pokemon and they grinned.

"Sure Ash." The 2 walked into the gym and Brock nodded to his brother.

"This official gym match is between the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet town and the Pewter city gym leader Brock, this would be a 2 on 2 battle. Only the challenger can make substitutions. Are the trainers ready?" Brock sibling known as Forest shouted out loud.

"Yes we are." Ash said in a determined tone, pikachu was sparkling his red pouches excitingly.

'Begin!.

'Geodude rock them hard!' Geodude appeared in the battle field again and smash his hands together. Pikachu jumped of Ash's shoulder and looked at geodude with a look of excitement.

'A pikachu huh, I shouldn't underestimate it.' Brock thought to himself before commanding, he remembered Leaf's vulpix and shivered slightly.

'Geodude use **rollout**!' Geodude rolled in a high speed pace at pikachu.

'Pikachu use **thundershock**!' Pikachu was confused why would Ash called out an attack that wouldn't damage geodude? Though he follow it nonetheless.

'Ash I thought you would have known better.' Brock said disappointedly, while brock is distracted Ash commanded pikachu in a quiet tone and use a **iron tail** attack on it. Geodude was awaiting Brock's order but to no avail it was flung across the battle field. Pikachu's **iron tail** was stronger than vulpix. So geodude fainted instantly. Brock registered what happened before he face palmed at his own stupidity.

'Geodude is unable to battle, gym leader please sent out your next pokemon!' Brock apologies to geodude for his own stupid mistake and called out onix.

'Ash I didn't expect you to fool me so brilliantly, I want to test your power if that is ok with you.' Ash smirked and called out charmander. Pikachu hopped back on to his shoulder. They weren't aware that Leaf(Yay! Leaf appeared!) and Misty was watching them from the side.

'Onix use **rock throw** rapid fire!' Onix hurl multiple chunks of rocks at charmander. Ash however had a **counter** for this.

'Charmander use **fire spin** on the rocks and use **metal claw** to aimed them back to onix.' Charmander summon a fire vortex that make all the hurling rocks trapped in a vortex before it jumped and use **metal claw** to flung them back to Onix. The burning rocks cause the the rocks to be more painful, with onix wincing in pain Brock called out a next attack.

'Onix use **dig** and use **rock tomb** from below.' Onix dug down quickly and use **rock tomb** to trap charmander. It then came back out and trampled a trapped charmader. Charmander was flung to the air and hit the hard ground.

'Charmander are you okay?' Charmander nodded weakly.

'Good charmander use **ember** to transfer the heat to **metal claw** and strike onix repeatedly.' Charmander transfer the burning flames to it claws before he has a **molten claw** and he use to strike onix.

'Onix **tackle** '

' **Scary face** ' charmander make a very **scary face** at onix halting its actions and use its deadly assault on onix. Onix was barely conscious and it fainted before Brock could even ask if it was ok. Seeing onix fainted Forest declared Ash the winnier. Ash pumped his fist to the air before pikachu and charmander hugged him tightly.

"Yes we won our first gym!" Ash shouted in glee, Leaf smiled and sneaked behind Ash and gave him a hug from behind. Something a 10 years old shouldn't do at that age, but hey! Who cares?

"Leaf?" Ash said with a blush on his face, her breast were press against his back which caused a certain part of his body to react.

"Congratulations Ash!" Leaf said while still hugging from behind, Brock and Misty widened their eyes and twitched their eyes.

"Ehm your badges?" Brock asked awkwardly, Leaf broke the hug and had a blush on her face. she was aware what Ash did to her last night and she absolutely love it!

'It was so sweet and romantic of him.' Leaf thought with a blush, she too had a crush on Ash, but with them growing up she realized these feelings were something more, way more.

FLASHBACK END

"Thanks Brock!" they said together, Brock smiled and looked at them with a passionate look, his hands were behind his back and he was looking at the gym door.

"You know, I never wanted to be a gym leader. No, I want to be a pokemon breeder. But I have to take care of my many siblings, I don't mind though. They are family and someone needs to take care of them."(The wind is blowing Brock's hair)

"Are you saying that your parents abandoned you?" Ash asked sadly.

"Yes, my father did, *sigh* I wished he was here."(Be careful what you wish for)

"You go follow your dream Brock." They turned to the man who said that.

"Wait aren't you the guy that sells rocks?" Ash said suspiciously. The 'man' took of his beard and disguise when Brock gasped in shock.

"What are you doing here father? Haven't you abandoned us." Brock said coldly, so this was irresponsible father of Brock.

"I- I came and want to make amends, I wish to take care of my family son. I was a coward, I know that I can't be forgiven what I did but at l want you to follow your dream son. I-" Brock raised his hands, his many siblings (he wasn't kidding) came and saw their father. Forest being the second eldest son stood in front of them protectively.

"Father-" Ash and Leaf prepared for the worst.

"Now these are the list of the chores you need to do if you want to take over the gym." Brock said the chores to his father in a such a fast pace, his father need to take a note book to write it all down. Ash and Leaf laughed and looked at each other with a blush on their face, Leaf went into her shy mode. She put her hands behind her back and rubbed her shoes together, with one of her hand playing with her brown locks. Ash thought she looked absolutely adorable and cute. Unfortunately, Misty has to ruin the tender and sweet moment.(again)

'Well you won your badge can we go now?' Misty said annoyingly with her hands on her hips, pikachu was about to shock her for ruining the tender moment between his pikapi and his mate, but vulpix shook her head and calmed him down.

"Misty this is our journey remember? You are just tagging along." Ash said angrily, she had just ruined the mood. Misty grumbled and crossed her arms.

After having a breakfast with Brock, who's cooking is superb. Leaf traded recipes with him and he happily accepted. Flint looked at Brock and Brock nodded.

"Ash, Leaf-' Brock said before he was rudely cut off.

"And Misty!' Everyone always forget about her, they looked at her with a sweatdrop and slowly nodded.

"Anyway, I wished to join you on your journey to become a pokemon breeder. I hoped you'll accept." Brock said with his clapped together. Ash and Leaf looked at each other and smile.

"Of course we accept Brock, the more the merrier. You could teach me how to take great care of our pokemon." Brock laughed happily, he always like to teach and take care of other people. He could tell Ash and Leaf would be great company, as for Misty...meh.

"Great! Let me just pack my stuff and we will get this show on the road." Brock ran to his room and packed his things. Leaf and Ash was happy that they gain another travelling companion. Misty though was not as exited as them.

"Bye Brock!" Brock's siblings waved their big brother goodbye. Brock waved back, he was happy that he could go on his journey to pursue his dream but was sad that he wouldn't see his family. Ash and his co waved Brock's sibling goodbye before they they looked at each other.

"So guys where are we going next?" Brock said excitingly.

"Cerulean city." Ash and Leaf said in unison with a content smile on their face.

"WHAT!" A certain red hair yelled out dramatically.


	7. Closer than friends

Misty was very persistent of not going to Cerulean city. Every time the co ask why she always say it is haunted or Vermillion city is WAY better than Cerulean.

'For the last time Misty, we are gonna go to Cerulean city and that's final.' Ash yelled, fed up with Misty constant complaining.

'Grr fine see if I care!' Brock looked at Misty before looking at Leaf. She gave him the 'Yep' look. Ash and pikachu looked at her sigh, why is she so annoying? Can she be nice? Pikachu looked at forest around him and breath the fresh forest air.

"Pikachu-pikachu-kachu (breathing the sweet forest air makes a blue pidgey aware, that she could be free.)" Pikachu sang quietly to himself, he remembered that Daisy used to sang this to him, he sighed sadly, he already miss professor Oak and Daisy already.

"Vulpix-vul-pix( You remember the song too?)" Vulpix asked, pikachu blushed, so she heard him sing.

"Pikachu-chu-ka-chu (Yeah, it brought back so many memories)" Pikachu said sadly, vulpix jumped to Ash's shoulder and nuzzled pikachu.

"Vul-pix-vul(I know, I miss those moments too)" Pikachu blushed and his red cheeks were even more redder. Ash was busy talking to Brock to notice vulpix on his shoulder. Leaf on the other hand aww at the 2 pokemon.

'They look so cute, they kinda remind me of Ash and I.' Leaf thought to herself with a blush crept onto her beautiful face.

'I hope pikapi can become a pokemon master, not that I doubted him anyway.' Pikachu thought to himself.

'Arceus pikachu looked so cute when he is deep in thought.' Vulpix thought to herself.

Ash and Brock stopped talking when Brock noticed it was getting late.

"Guys it is getting late, we should camp here for the night." Ash and his co nodded and they set up their tent. While setting their tents, Brock noticed that Misty doesn't have a tent.

"Hey Misty you don't have a tent, are you sharing with Leaf". Brock asked, it was a dumb question, of course she would share with Leaf.

"No I don't Brock, I'm sure Ash had told you how he met me." Misty said with her arms crossed.

"Yeah he did and I have to say, was the bike really necessary?" Brock asked bluntly, Misty had steam coming out from her ears and made lame excuses, saying that the bike is her life, how important is her bike and the countless night with her bike-wait, What?! Countless nights with her bike?

'Poor Ash, he saved Misty's life and all she cares is her bike? Sheesh and I thought dad was selfish." Brock thought with a sweatdrop. Ash and Leaf was busy setting up their tents, so they didn't pay attention to the conversation.

"Anyway, no I'm not sharing with Leaf." Misty said as she finished her ranting, Brock widened his eyes and looked at Ash and Leaf who were sitting next to each other in front of the campfire.

"S-so she is sharing with Ash!" Brock whispered quickly, Misty nodded. As soon as she nodded, Brock had a huge nosebleed and was giggling lustfully. Misty was horrified and she quickly took her mallet out and whacked Brock.

"You pervert!" Misty shouted, Ash and Leaf quickly turned to Misty.

'Misty what's wrong, did Brock try to-" Ash said worriedly as he rushed to Misty's side.

"No he didn't, when he heard that you were sharing a tent with Leaf..." Ash and Leaf were blushing like crazy, they didn't even look at each other. Brock regain his bearings and told the trio that he would cook dinner, hoping that the trio would forget what had happened, which worked!

"So Misty, we have travel for a few days now and you haven't tell us anything about yourself, like where you're from and all and what's your goal." Leaf asked curiously, while waiting for Brock cooking dinner. Misty fidgeted her fingers nervously when Brock and Ash were also looking at her with the same curious eyes.

"Its none of your business, but I'll tell you my goal is to become the greatest water type trainer!"Misty said while looking at the stars.

"I'm sure you are able to achieve it Misty." Ash said while putting his cap down.

"Really?" Misty looked at Ash, no one had ever believe in her before.

"Of course, you'll become the greatest water type trainer in no time." Leaf said while stroking vulpix who was all snuggled up on her lap.

"Guys dinner is ready!" Brock shouted. The trio smiled and they ate the dinner that Brock cooked, it was so delicious that even Misty complimented him.(whoa!)

While eating, Ash was looking at the pokemon and they looked like they are having a good time. He noticed that pikachu was missing, worried he stood up and asked his pokemon.

"Do you guys know where's pikachu?" Charmander pointed towards a clearing. Ash thanked him and walked towards the clearing. Pikachu was training by his own away from the pokemon. He is currently practicing his newly learn move, **thunderbolt** (Which pack a electrifying punch). He was about approached him when he saw vulpix holding a plate of pokemon food created by Brock on her mouth. She placed on the ground and use her snout to gently pushed the plate of food towards pikachu. Pikachu stopped his training and blinked before he smile sheepishly. He quickly gobbled the food up, earning a cute giggle from vulpix. Ash smile warmly at the warm scene.

"Vulpix-pix ( Slow down pikachu)" Vulpix said while giggling.

"Pikachu (Sorry)" Pikachu finished the food and he stopped his training.

"Guys I think we should hit the hay." Brock said when he finished washing the dishes.

"Yeah good idea, good night guys." Misty said as she stretched her arms and got into Leaf's tent. Leaf tugged Ash's sleeves and motioned to their tent. He told his pokemon that they can stay outside if they want which they wanted. Ash and Leaf got into their tent and looked at the space between them awkwardly.

"Leaf?" Ash asked while rubbing his arms, Leaf smiled and lay her head on the pillow, she patted the other pillow. Ash nodded and lay his head on the pillow as well.

"Ash do you remember when we were young, you used to your head on my lap and I rock slowly back and front while I caress your cheek." Ash blushed and remembered the VERY sweet and tender moment they both shared when young. Leaf's mother always do that to her to show her affection and so she decide to do it to Ash, which he enjoyed a lot..

"Yeah I remembered, why?" Ash whispered back.

"Can – can you lay your head on my lap?' Leaf whispered shyly, she sat upright and patted her lap. Ash's mind has to reboot for a while, did Leaf just asked him to lay his head on her lap?

"Is ok Ash, I'll tell you if I feel uncomfortable." Ash gulped and lay his head on her lap and looked at her. She slowly caress Ash cheek with one hand and ruffled his hair with the other. She slowly rocked forward and backward and hummed a beautiful melody to Ash.

'She has a sweet voice. The warmth of her smile, the heart of a child leaves me purified.' Ash thought to himself with smiling softly.

"How could it be that right here with me there's a angel? Its a miracle!' Ash grabbed one of Leaf's hand and put it on his chest, he knew that this is not a friendly gesture, it was more of a romantic one, okay a lot more romantic. they were inseparable. He cared for her, he trust her and he know that he can't live without her. She was REALLY important to her. Ash eyes watered as he thought back when he almost lost her. The time she was almost hit by the **hyper beam** the gyarados fired, the katana sword that almost killed. Leaf looked at Ash and saw him trying to hide his tears, she gasped and wiped it away. She brought him to a tight hug.

"Ash what's wrong why are you crying?" Ash rarely cried, the only time he cried is when he gets really emotional or he lost something VERY important to him.

"I-have I ever told you how important and how much you have ever mean to me Leaf? I'm scared Leaf, I'm scared of losing you. You were almost killed, the gyarados, the stupid samurai, I would have break his bones if you haven't stop me. You mean the world to me Leaf, I don't want to lose you.' Leaf shed a silent tear and gave him a kiss on the cheek, she kissed him long and soft before leaving his cheek.

'You are not going to lose me Ash and I would never ever leave your side. I promise.' Leaf said as she hold his hands, she place her hands on his chest slowly move to his shoulder and rubbed it gently. Ash wiped his eyes and buried his head onto her long soft silky brown hair. Leaf hugged Ash and placed her arms around his neck, she pushed him gently to the bed and hugged him with her head buried into his chest. Ash decided to kiss her forehead and pulled her closer, he placed his arms around her waist gently and stroke her soft brown hair, they were close, but they were never this close and I don't think even very close guy/girls friends would do this. In fact, this was the first intimate time they shared as close friends.

"Leaf?" Ash looked at Leaf worriedly, she smiled and pushed her forehead against Ash's chest.

"Good night Ash." Leaf closed her eyes and put her hands on her chest.

'Good night Leaf, sweet dreams." Ash whispered to her ear, he looked at her lovingly, he is definitely in love with Leaf Green.

Morning came and somewhere in Kanto, Delia Ketchum is currently talking with her best friend Veronica Green.

"I hope the kids are doing well." Delia said worriedly as she took a small sip from her tea, Veronica smiled and patted her shoulder.

"The kids would be fine, besides, you and I raised 2 very independent children." Delia smiled and placed her tea cup on the table.

'That's is true, I wonder did they make any new friends?"

"I'm sure they did, Ash and Leaf are both very friendly." Veronica said as she placed her hand on her cheek.

"Yeah especially with each other." Veronica smirked and looked at Delia.

"Do you think those 2 would..."

"I know my son very well Veronica, and I sure you know your own daughter very well as well. It is quite obvious isn't it?"

"Well Ash is, well quite dense when it comes to romance." Veronica said humorously, Delia sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Well my Ashy might be a bit clueless when it comes to love and all but I'm sure he is not THAT dense." Delia defended her son.

"*Laughs* I'm just pulling your leg Delia, Ash is a sweetheart, his a ladies man without even trying, I'm sure Leaf is head over heels over your son." Veronica said while looking at the photo albums displayed on the living room shelf.

"Must have gotten his traits from Red." Delia said sadly, Veronica frowned, remembering her husband's best friend. Both of them had left them to pursue their journey, sure they gave them money and all the luxurious stuff but they missed them.

"Do you think Sliver(Leaf's dad) and Red would return once their journey is over?" Veronica whispered, Delia looked at her and smiled sadly.

"Of course they will Veronica, they are Ash and Leaf's fathers, I'm sure they will be back to see their them." Veronica sighed and nodded, she don't know how much longer can she wait. Suddenly the video phone rang, Delia stood up immediately and reached for the phone, she on the webcam and saw her son along with his best friend.

"Hi mom! Sorry we didn't call you during Pewter city." Ash said sheepishly, Delia smiled and shook her head.

"Is alright dear, are you 2 at Cerulean city?" Ash and Leaf nodded.

"Pikachu(Hi Delia!)" Pikachu said his names out while waving his paws.

"I'm happy to see you too pikachu, and of course you too vulpix." Vulpix yelped her name happily.

"So have you 2 won your 2nd gym badge yet?" Veronica said as she stood next to Delia.

"Oh hi mom!" Leaf said while standing behind Ash, her hands were on his shoulder.

'They seem closer, a lot more closer' Delia and Veronica thought to themselves. They noticed Ash's soft smile was aimed directly at Leaf than them, plus Leaf's hands on his shoulder and slowly rubbing it?

"Hi Leaf, so has Ash been treating you like a lady?" Veronica said teasingly, Ash blushed and looked at the way.

"Of course he has mom. don't worry about it, he has been, very nice to me." Leaf said while looking at him. Delia and Veronica raised their eyebrow and smirked.

"I see... so made any new friends?" Veronica asked with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah we did, in fact- Misty! Brock!" Ash shouted, Misty and Brock the appeared and was surprised to see 2 women there, they figured that they must be Ash and Leaf's mothers.

"Hello there, so you 2 are travelling with my son." Delia said warmly.

"Yes ma'am." Brock said while nodding with a smile, so now he knows where Ash and Leaf get their good looks from.

"Well my name is Delia and Leaf's mom is called Veronica." Veronica smiled and waved her hand.

"So if you don't mind me asking, how did you meet Ash and Leaf?" Ash gulped, if his mom founds out he was almost killed by a gyarados then he would be screwed! Misty gave Ash a uneasy look and he sighed, no point lying now right?

"Uh we met during an incident, erm how do I say this mom, I saved her from being eaten from gyarados and I destroyed her bike and I-" Delia's face was horrified, Veronica looked at Ash worriedly.

"What! Why didn't you tell me!"

'I just did' Ash thought to himself with a sweatdrop.

"Don't worry mom I'm fine and no one is harmed."

"Except my poor bike of course." Misty added, Ash gave her the 'really' look.

"Ash you destroyed someone's bike?" Delia asked in a stern tone.

"It was an accident mom, pikachu was using his electrical attacks on the gyarados and Misty's bike got in the way-"

"Excuse me! Got in the way?!" Misty shouted angrily, Delia was not so sure if she want Misty to travel with Ash, she could easy tell that Misty has a temper.

"Misty if it weren't for Ash you won't be standing here where you are now, you rather want you bike than to live?" Leaf said while looking at her with a serious tone.

'A good wife will always defend her husband.' Veronica thought to herself. Brock was just standing there and admiring Delia and Veronica's beauty.

'*Sigh* Ash, please be careful, I know you want to help other people but please think of your own safety first before doing it, okay?" Ash lowered his head and gave her a small nod.

"I always do mom." Ash clenched his fists, and lowered his hat.

"Don't worry Mrs Ketchum, I'll look after Ash." Leaf said while rubbing Ash's shoulders causing him to moan slightly, her hands were amazing!

"Oh Leaf you know you don't have to call me Mrs Ketchum right? It sounds so old! Just call me Delia." Delia said warmly, she is so glad that Leaf is looking after Ash.

"Well I'm sure you all better get going, makes us proud you 2!" Veronica said cheerfully.

"Don't worry mom, we'll get our second badge before you know it!" They ended the video conference and made their way to the Cerulean gym.

"Eh I have to take care of some things, I'll be right back!" Misty said quickly as they approached the Cerulean city gym. She quickly left, leaving the co confused.

"Erm okay?" Ash said in **confusion** , Misty has been acting very weirdly ever since they were at Cerulean city.

"I wonder what's wrong with Misty?" Brock asked, though he received no response, he looked at Ash and Leaf.

"You ready?" Ash asked while looking at her eyes.

"Yeah I'm." Ash nodded and grabbed Leaf's hand and the 2 entered the gym.

'Guess they forgot about me.' Brock thought to himself with a smile. He entered the gym and had a huge huge nosebleed.

3 very beautiful girls who has voluptuous figures where performing a water ballet show in front of the audience, they wore swimsuits and bikinis. Most of the audience is male who all have a lustful smile on their faces.

Ash was averting his gaze and looked at Brock.

'Brock+beautiful girls in swimsuits= infinity amount of blood.' Ash thought to himself, he looked at Leaf and could see she was very uncomfortable with the guys behavior.

"Leaf you okay?" Ash asked warmly, Leaf looked at Ash and was glad he was still Ash.

"Y-yeah, I thought this is a gym?"

"Well nurse Joy said that this the place, why don't we go to the swimming pool right over there first? I know you are uncomfortable with guys behavior" Leaf nodded and Ash turned to Brock.

'Nah forget it, I doubt he can listen to me anyway' Ash grabbed Leaf's hand and they walked to the swimming pool room. They sat on one of the benches at the swimming pool. They sat there looking at the calm water with Leaf humming a melody to herself, a few minutes later they heard giggling and saw the 3 ballet performers.

"That was totally like, the best water show we ever performed." One of the girls said in a girly tone, she has blonde hair and was older than the other 2.

"Yeah totally." A blue haired girl said, she then noticed Ash and Leaf.

"Oh what are you 2 doing here? If you are a reporter than we don't want any interviews." The girl said in a uninterested tone.

"We are not-"

"If you are a fan then we don't want any autographs." A pink hair girl said while looking at her nails. Ash shook his head grabbed the tip of his hat and looked at them with a serious look on his face.

"No I'm not a fan, I was wondering is this the Cerulean city gym?" The 3 girls got instantly nervous and they looked at each other.

"Yes this is the Cerulean city gym but we kinda don't do battles anymore." The blonde beauty said nervously, Ash and Leaf blinked their eyes.

"You see usually is our youngest sister do all the battling but she left." The girl with blue hair said with a apologetic look.

"Oh I see, so do you know when would she be back?" Leaf said politely.

"No we don't she left to become the-"

"Greatest water type trainer!" Shouted a familiar voice, Ash and Leaf turned around and saw Misty who has a smug look on her face.

"Wait, Misty you are a gym leader?" Ash shouted, Misty smirked and nodded.

"Welcome back little sister, so have you become the greatest water type trainer yet?" Daisy said in a mocking tone. Misty instantly gulped.

"N-no I didn't, thanks to this idiot over here, he burned my beloved bike!" Misty shouted, Ash sighed, she is REALLY REALLY annoying, he was about to say something when Leaf shouted at Misty.

"Listen Misty! If it weren't for Ash you would've been killed by gyarados. Not only you aren't grateful but you also constantly annoy us to no end and demanded a bike that pikachu accidentally burned while saving your life, YOUR LIFE! I had never ever met someone as selfish as you, I wished that Ash had never saved you from the gyarados, things would be much easier and much smoother without you around!' Leaf shouted angrily while clenching her fist. Ash put a hand on Leaf's shoulder and pulled her closer. Saying 'is okay Leaf' or 'calm down Leaf'. Leaf maybe a sweet and kind-hearted girl and she rarely has an outburst, but when she does, things gets REAL bad. Misty was looking at the ground, between Leaf and Misty, they always have this conversation but they were never this bad. Her sister gasped and looked at Misty, sure they knew that she has a bad temper and at times could be very selfish but this was unacceptable.

"Misty please forgive Leaf, she didn't mean it." Ash said in a kind and soft tone, he was still holding Leaf who had calmed down. Vulpix jumped off Leaf's shoulder and ushered pikachu to the bench, pikachu followed vulpix and the both of them curled up next to each other.

"I'm sorry Ash, I didn't-' Leaf whispered sadly.

"Is okay Leaf, I understand, you were angry and you kept it all bottled inside is okay." Ash patted her back when he gave her a hug. He smiled at her before he turned to Misty who has tears in her emerald eyes.

"Misty?" Ash walked towards her.

"I-I'm sorry Ash, you saved my life and all I care is my dumb bike, I was acting such a bitch and-" Ash silenced her by giving her a hug.

"Hey is okay Misty, I forgive you, I'm sure you didn't mean it, c'mon don't cry, I hate seeing woman cry you know." Ash smiled slightly and wiped her tears away, Misty blushed at Ash's warm and gentle touch, arceus Leaf is so lucky to have Ash.

"You feel better Misty?" Ash asked as he readjust his fingerless gloves.

"Y-yeah a lot better, thanks Ash" Misty said shyly, her sister looked at Ash in awe, if only he was older.

"That was like, totally sweet of you Ash." Daisy (blonde) said while smiling at Ash.

"Yeah I never seen a boy did something so nice to a girl before." Lily (pink) said while giving Ash a coy smile. Ash blushed but said nothing, seeing the situation is settled down, vulpix and pikachu jumped onto their trainer's shoulder. Ash getting the hint smiled and turned to Misty.

"Misty, Leaf and I challenge you to the Cerulean city gym badge." Ash said while touching the tip of his hat. Leaf stood next to Ash and smiled at Misty, she looked at Ash and Leaf and nodded. Daisy turned to her youngest sister.

"Misty, do you want to use the pokemon at the gym?" Daisy asked Misty while holding 2 pokeball in her hands. Misty blinked and nodded.

"I'll like to use my own pokemon to battle Ash." Ash raised his eyebrows but nodded nonetheless. Daisy took 2 flags and was acting as the referee of the match. Leaf was sitting on the bench with pikachu and vulpix on her lap, Ash figured that using pikachu on that much would be too easy, something which he doesn't want.

"This gym battle is between Ash Ketchum(He gave them his name) from Pallet town and the Cerulean city gym leader Misty. This battle would be a 2 on 2. Only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions. Are the trainers ready?" Daisy yelled.

"we're ready!" Misty and Ash yelled.

"Begin!"

"Misty calls staryu!." Misty tossed the starfish pokemon out. It looked at Ash and realized what's going on.

"Butterfree let's go" Butterfree flutter it wings and looked at its opponent.

"Staryu **water gun** " Staryu cried his name out and shot a stream of water from its mouth.

"Dodge and use **confuson**.' Butterfree let out a psychic attack on staryu it was being throw up and down.

"Staryu into the water.' staryu shook himself from butterfree's grasped and jumped into the swimming pool and waited for Misty's orders.

'Butterfree use **supersonic** on the water, make it extra loud' Staryu was being tormented by the loud noises and it confused itself.

'Staryu snap out of it!' Staryu swam back up, still confuse. Seeing the chance Ash comanded a brutal attack.

'Butterfree use **confusion** up in the air and use **tackle** , the use **string** **shot** to sling it back down.' Staryu was being thrown, tackled and shot down and it fainted immediately.

'Staryu is unable to battle, gym leader send out your next pokemon.' Misty recalled staryu and sent out its evolution, starmie. Ash decided to recall butterfree and send out pidgeotto, she needs some experience.

'Begin!' shouted Daisy, Leaf, vulpix and pikachu was cheering for Ash.

'Starmie use **confusion** to pull it closer.' Starmie pulled Pidgeotto closer with **confusion** , Ash knew that she have some sort of plan so he decided to **counter** back.

' **Gust** ' Pidgeotto flapped its wings to create a large **gust** that cause starmie to lose its focus and was seen flying to the back.

'Starmie use **whirlpool**!' Ash knew that this would go down hill fast. He smiled as he remembered something.

'Pidgetto get into the **whirlpool** and use **quick attack** to circle around it. Don't stop.' Pidgeotto didn't hesitate as she circle around the whirlpool, it was travelling so fast that all you can see is a blur. Misty looked at Ash, just what is he doing?

'Now use **quick attack** to zip out of it and use **wing attack** to strike Starmie.' Less than 2 seconds starmie was seen fainted, the force of the impact was very powerful it cause a one hit KO to poor starmie. With the high speed, pidgeotto can escape the **whirlpool** , since it is faster than it.

The gym was very silent, well unless you count Ash cheering like he won the lottery ticket.

"We did it guys!" Ash hugged his pokemon from behind earning a coo and cheer from them.

"Ash-you-how-I" Misty stuttered, Leaf was amazed by the strategy Ash, she walked behind him and hugged him from behind, ever since that night, they have been a lot more closer. Misty's sister giggled seeing Ash's red face, it was a bold move from Leaf. Misty though was not so pleased, she wished she could be in Leaf's position, she sighed to herself and shook her head and walked towards Ash with the gym badge at the palm of her hand.

"Ash, I now present you the Cascade badge." Misty reluctantly gave Ash the badge, Ash accepted it and twirled with it. He turned to Leaf.

"So its my turn right?" Leaf said while pulling beedrill's pokeball out, oh yes her kakuna evolved during their way to Cerulean city. Misty nodded and she took her position on the battlefield, however Ash has other plans.

"Hey Leaf I just remembered I need to do something. I'll be right back." Leaf looked at Ash suspiciously.

"Where are you going?" Ash smiled and took her white hat off and went to her ear.

"Its a surprise." Ash whispered with a bit of seduction in it. Leaf blushed very hotly and looked at him.

"A-alright." Ash quickly walked outside the gym and called his pokemon out.

"Alright pidgeotto I need you to..." Ash whispered to pidgeotto and butterfree, they looked at him and smiled. they flapped their wings and made their way to the pokemon center, pikachu who followed Ash knew what is going to happen, he smiled and perched on his shoulder.

"Do you think she would like it?" Ash asked his starter nervously.

"Pikachu-pika (she would love it Ash!)" Pikachu said happily.

 **So what is Ash planning? Ah you all ready know anyways but I added a few things in it, hope you all like the changes I made.**


	8. Alone time

Ash soon saw Brock and he was crossing his arms with a grin on his face.

"Thanks for everything Brock." Ash said gratefully, Brock smiled and patted Ash's back.

"Your welcome Ash, I'm sure Leaf would love it." Brock said happily, he confronted Ash one night and asked him his relationship between Leaf.

FLASHBACK

"Ash I'm going to sleep, do you want to join me?" Leaf said with a small blush on her face, Ash smiled and shook his head.

"You go first Leaf, I would like to see the stars." Leaf nodded and grabbed vulpix with her and entered the tent.

"Hey pikachu why don't you join them?" Pikachu shook his head and sat on his lap.

"Aww you want to stay with me? Thanks buddy." Pikachu made a 'char' noise when Ash scratched his ears.

"Hey Ash can you come into my tent for a moment?" Brock said as he poke his head out of the tent. Misty was already asleep.

"Eh sure?" Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder and they entered Brock's tent. Brock was sitting there with his legs crossed and had a thermal flask filled with hot tea next to him.

"So what is it Brock." Ash asked curiously, Brock cleared his throat and looked at him seriously.

"It is regarding between you and Leaf Ash, is there something between you 2?" Brock asked as he raised his eyebrows. Ash blushed and gulped, he looked the other direction and scratched the back of his head.

"N-no there's nothing between Leaf and I." Ash stuttered, Brock laugh and patted his back.

"Ash is okay, just admit it." Brock said while patting his back.

"Really there's nothing between Leaf and I...though I wish there is." Brock grinned and looked at him.

"You like her more than a friend huh, don't blame you. Leaf is a sweet and beautiful girl, plus you know her your whole life now, is not surprising that you have fallen for your best friend Ash."

"I-yeah I guess is not really surprising." Brock smiled and looked at him and asked him a question.

"Do you love her?" Ash looked at Brock and nodded without hesitation.

"Yes I do." Brock was surprised how serious and how fast Ash answered his question.

"I see, how'bout her? Do you think she feels the same way?" Ash rubbed his arms and looked at pikachu.

"Yeah I think so, but I'm not 100% sure, I mean she might have a crush on me but love I don't know I mean-" Brock put his finger on his chin and made a 'hmm' noise.

"I see, well I think she likes you too Ash, and I don't mean as a crush but as in something deeper." Ash looked at him with a look of hope in his eyes.

"Really?" Brock nodded and smiled.

"Tell you what, why don't you and Leaf go have a date or relax to or something like that, I'm sure she would love to spend some 'alone' time with you." Ash blushed and looked at pikachu.

"What do you think pikachu?" Ash asked his number 1 pokemon.

"Pikachu-pikapi-pikachu-chu (I say do it Ash! I'm sure Leaf would appreciate it)" Pikachu placed his paw on his trainer's leg and nodded.

"Well I take that as a yes then." Ash smiled and rubbed pikachu's head.

"Though what should I do?" Brock frowned and crossed his arms.

"Well I think you should be the one thinking Ash, after all Leaf is YOUR girl." Ash blushed and patted pikachu's head.

'Hmm back then Leaf and I always seat under the tree and admire the beautiful sunset, I guess we could bring back old memories." Ash's lips slowly curled into a smiled.

"Ash? You thought of a idea yet?" Brock asked with a grin as he noticed Ash slowly smiling.

"Yeah I have, but I need your help." Ash said while running his hand trough his black hair. Brock smiled and grinned.

"I'm yours to command captain" Brock said while saluting Ash, Ash smiled and looked at the thermal flask.

"Hey Brock, can I borrow this?"

FLASHBACK END

"I'll bring Misty somewhere else, you 2 have fun, but not too much fun okay?" Brock said with a dirty smirk. Ash gave him a playful glare and his face was very red.

"Shut it Brock!" Brock laughed and regain his posture.

"Oh sorry Ash, you should have see your face it was as red as a cheri berry!" Ash sighed and looked at the gym door nervously.

"Don't worry Ash, she would love it." Ash slowly nodded.

"I know, I just can't shake this bad feeling, like someone interrupt our moment."

"Pfft Ash, c'mon nothing would happen." The 2 waited for a while and saw Misty and Leaf exiting the gym.

"Where's Ash and Brock?" Misty asked. Leaf shrugged and looked around.

"Good luck Ash!" Brock patted his shoulder before walking towards Misty.

"Hey Misty! I heard that there is a rare water type pokemon from the Unova region, want to check it out?" Misty'eyes immediately sparkled, She quickly asked Brock a series off question like 'is it cute', ' is it a girl or a boy, ' is it strong?'. Brock calmly led her to the lake where he claim he saw the pokemon. He gave a wink to Leaf which confuses her, what was the wink for?

"Leaf." Leaf turned around and saw Ash who was acting nervous.

"Oh hi Ash! Brock said that there is a-" She stopped when Ash grabbed her hand.

"You remember what I told you before I left the gym?" Leaf recalled and remember Ash said 'it's a surprise'.

"Yeah." Ash smiled and they walked across a bridge. They saw many trainers battling with each other. Ash then let go of Leaf's hand and put his arm around her neck. She looked at him with a blush and hesitantly lay her head on Ash's shoulder. Vulpix looked at her trainer before pikachu use his paw to make hand signs, she nodded and slowly slipped of Leaf's shoulders, pikachu then led her to some place else. Leaf and Ash were still walking in silence, they were simply admiring the beautiful view. Until they met a certain someone.

"Yo Ashy-boy! Leafy-girl!" Ash cursed his luck, Gary just have to pick the worst time to show up. Leaf cringed and turned around.

"H-hey Gary." Gary looked at the 2 and had an uneasy look on his face.

"So you 2 are dating huh." Ash and Leaf blushed.

'What do you want Gary?" Leaf asked with a sigh.

"What I want is to battle Ashy-boy over here!" Gary said with a familiar cocky smirk.

"No thanks." Ash said in a bored tone and continue to walked along with Leaf. Gary rubbed his eyes and blinked, did Ash just say no to a pokemon battle? To him no less!?

"Why you afraid?" Ash knew what game is he playing, he shrugged and played with Leaf's brown hair.

"I remembered I used to smell your hair while hugging you." Ash whispered to Leaf, paying no mind to Gary at all. Gary fumed and called his pokemon out.

"Coward Ash, that's what you are, I bet none of your pokemon can take down my pokemon, not even one!" Gary taunted, Ash was really pissed off when Leaf stepped in.

"Ash just battle him already, his really really annoying." Ash looked at Leaf and she smiled. Well he doesn't have pidgeotto, butterfree and pikachu. But he still has charmander!

"Charmander your up!" Charmander appeared and smirked upon seeing Gary, this would be fun. Gary smirked and took a pokeball out.

"Let's make this more interesting, if you win, I'll give you all the money I have, but if I win, Leaf goes with me." Ash immediately gave him a glare.

"What! No! Leaf is not a prize Gary, she is human being with feelings!" Ash fumed angrily, Leaf was looking at Gary, why would he want her to go with him on his journey?

'No it couldn't be, he likes me?' Leaf thought to herself, while it is true she is considerably the prettiest girl in Pallet town(seconded to Daisy) and Gary had flirt with her a few times but to do this extend?

"Why Ash? You scared huh, well I guess you are not strong enough to protect Leaf, unlike me." Ash closed his eyes and gave him the coldest and scariest glare Gary had ever seen.

"I'll show you who's weak!" Ash said in a demonic tone, charmander was a bit unnerved by his trainers tone. Leaf on the other hand, was looking at Ash worriedly. Gary well he was trying to open his eyes and glare at Ash but let's face it guys, we don't want to piss Ash Ketchum off.

"R-raticate let's go!" Raticate appeared and looked at charmander.

"Ratciate use-"

" **Flamethrower**." Ash said coldly, charmander mustered the most powerful **flamethrower** at raticate. Seeing Ash angry had affected him as well.

"Dodge!" Too late and raticate is covered with burned marks all around its body, Gary was trembling in far and disbelief, his charmander just one shot his raticate. Gary gulped and was sweating, he shook his head as he remembered his starter pokemon.

"You got lucky there Ash, but my next pokemon will destroy your charmander." Charmander snorted, and grinned madly, he had a good idea who would his next opponent be. Gary threw a pokeball out and it revealed squirtle. It grinned cockily like his trainer and stick his tongue out.

" **Smokescreen**." Charmander covered the field with a puff of black smoke.

"Squirtle hide inside your shell and use defend yourself." Gay knew that his squirtle can't do anything in the thick smoke. So his best plan of action is defend and hope for the best.

" **Fire** **spin** follow by **will-o-wisp**." Ash commanded mercilessly, the fire vortex surrounded squirtle making it harder to breath. It was then burned by the flames the that was circling around its shell.

"Squirtle use **rapid spin** combined with a full power **water gun** " Squirtle got our from its shell and doused the flames and also hit charmander dead in the center. Charmander grunted and looked at squirtle with full of hatred.

" **Flamethrower** on the ground." The rocks beneath squirtle melted and it soon was scorched by the burning ground.

"Squirtle skull bash!" Ash smirked to himself.

" **Metal** **claw** " Charmander's claws turned into metal and clawed squirtle's head repeatedly.

"Finish him with **flamethower**!" Squirtle widened his eyes as it was burned by charmander, it soon fainted on the ground with burned scars around his body. Gary shook his head rapidly and shouted angrily

"No no NO! I- did you cheat Ash, Huh! you want Leaf all by yourself right! well it doesn't matter because Leaf you are coming with me, NOW!" Gary reached for Leaf's wrist and pulled her forcefully, she screamed and attempted to run away when Ash gave Gary a couple of punches to his face. He pulled Leaf and used his elbow to hit Gary's forehead and tackled him down with his knee on his chest.

"LISTEN WELL GARY! YOU DO NOT LAY A FINGER ON LEAF OR EVEN HURT HER, SHE IS NOT A PRIZE OR A ITEM AND IF YOU COME NEAR HER AGAIN OR HARASS HER I'LL DO THIS." Ash punched Gary's face relentlessly, Gary's face were bleeding and he looked at Ash pleadingly.

"UNDERSTAND!?" Gary nodded quickly and Ash got off him, he stood up and held his bleeding nose. He quickly returned squirtle and ran to the pokemon center. Ash bowed his head down and muttered a curse word. He looked at charmander and he patted his head and returned him. Ash looked at Leaf and was relief she was not hurt, who was looking at him fearfully.

"Leaf-I-I'm sorry I snapped and-I understand if you are mad at me but I- I'm sorry." Leaf walked towards Ash gave him a tight hug.

"Is okay Ash, I know you were mad but don't do that again okay? I was really scared" Ash nodded and stroke her hair. He wiped the blood of his fist and looked at the sunset that was still there.

"It was very heroic of you Ash, just don't get carried away next time okay?" Leaf said while wrapping her arms around Ash's neck.

"Okay Leaf, hey I know a place that can cheer you up." Ash gently place his hands on her legs and swept her off her feet.

"Ash!" Leaf yelled while giggling, Ash then led her to a a large field with a tree over it. He lay her down under the tree gently and nodded to pikachu who was there with vulpix waiting patiently, the place they were at gave a clear view to the sunset. Pikachu grinned upon seeing Ash carrying Leaf bridal style, his trainer knows how to make a grand entrance. Pikachu unleashed a **thunderbolt** onto the the evening sky. Piakchu had perfected it and instead of a normal **thunderbolt** , this one exploded into fireworks and electrical particles that illuminated the sky. Leaf's mouth was agape, this was what Ash is planning?

"Ash its beautiful." Leaf said while admiring the beautiful fireworks, Ash grinned and gently wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her to yelp.

"Shh relax Leaf." Ash said in a soothing tone, she blushed and leaned back. Seconds later they heard a flapping noise and saw butterfree and pidgeotto holding a basket. Ash smiled and let go of Leaf causing her to pout, she enjoyed being hugged by Ash a lot.

"Thanks guys." the 2 pokemon nodded and the 2 the flew next to pikachu.

"Leaf why don't you let your pokemon out?" Leaf nodded and let bulbasaur and beedrill out, Ash called charmander out and he walked to the group of pokemon who left the 2 trainers alone by themselves. Ash gave them a packet of pokemon food and walked to leaf with basket in his hands. He sat next to leaf and placed the basket down, Leaf placed her hands on her heart and looked at Ash with a blush.

"Leaf you okay?" Ash asked while putting his hand on her shoulder, Leaf nodded and grabbed his hand.

"Thanks for doing this Ash, I really enjoy it." Ash smiled and opened the basket and gave her the sandwich and took a familiar thermal flask out. Since it was cold, Ash that some hot tea will be very nice for a picnic. Ash blushed when he took a white jasmine flower out. He put it behind his back and ate his sandwich, Leaf was enjoying the cool wind breeze and was too comfortable, she snuggled up next to Ash. When they finished eating Ash gave her a cup of warm tea, when Leaf sipped it she looked at Ash.

"Ash this.."

"Yeah I know, you remember when we were young our moms used to make a specific type of tea for us right?" Leaf smiled, she remembered that every time Ash and her finished playing they would always be greeted by the fragrant smell of tea whenever they reached back home.

"Yeah I do." Ash moved closer to Leaf and placed his hat and Leaf's hat down.

"Ash what are you doing?" Leaf blushed when she saw Ash smiling at her softly, he didn't say anything and placed the flower onto Leaf's hair.

"There." Ash said with a blush, Leaf looks more beautiful when she doesn't have her hat on, she looks even more beautiful with the flower on her hair. Leaf blushed and touched the flower on her hair.

"When we were young you used to put the white jasmine flower on your hair, I thought that maybe we can bring back childhood memories." Leaf looked at him and aww. she knew that Ash is a reflective type of guy, and honestly, she love it when Ash is reflective, it shows the true him, the true Ash Ketchum.

"Ash, this is amazing." Leaf sat closer to him and gave him a hug. Ash returned it and patted her back. Ash then sat up when Leaf leaned her head onto his chest. His pokemon along with Leaf's gave Ash a thumbs up when they saw Leaf cuddling with him.

"I really appreciate this Ash, its really nice and sweet of you." Leaf whispered to Ash, Ash wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned towards Leaf's ear.

"Your very welcome Leaf." Leaf giggled and squeezed his hand gently. Ash looked at her gave her a soft smile.

'Man I don't know how long could I keep this up!' Ash thought to himself. Soon after the lovely picnic, Ash and Leaf returned to the pokemon center and saw Misty with Brock sitting at the waiting room.

"Where have 2 been?" Misty asked impatiently, the 2 looked at each other nervously when pikachu jumped to Misty's arms and nuzzled her. Misty who was surprise by how suddenly pikachu was so affectionate to her was distracted by the cute yellow mouse.

'I'll make a mental note to give pikachu a bottle of ketchup later.' Ash thought to himself. Brock made a 'run for it' look to Ash and Leaf and so they did made a run for it.

"Sheesh Misty sure is nosy." Ash said while entering his room door when suddenly Leaf stopped him.

"Ash you said that you want to relief all the childhood memories right?" Leaf said with a devious grin, Ash nodded slowly and looked at her nervously.

"Well there is one more thing we haven't done yet." Leaf said with a blush on her face, she walked inside her room, seconds later she brought a bag out, her white hat and the flower is no where to be seen. Leaf then dragged Ash out of the pokemon center.

"Leaf Where are we going?" Ash asked, it was already night time and Ash soon found themselves at Cerulean cape with a lake in front of them.

"Ash can you turn around please?" Ash did so and he finally realized what was she talking about.

"Leaf please go into the bushes and changed, what if someone sees you?" Ash whispered quickly.

"Oh don't worry Ash, no one is here and...you come turn around now." Ash gulped and turned around and was blushing like crazy. Leaf was wearing a black and white bikini which show off her developing chest, her curvy ass and her slender long legs. The moonlight shone upon her fair skin and it looked like it was glowing.

"Leaf-you-uh" Leaf giggled and walked towards Ash.

"How do I look Ash?" Leaf asked 'innocently' with her finger on her chin.

"Look-great Leaf-really great." Ash said while stuttering with a huge blush on his face. Leaf smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Well we used to go swimming together remember? I don't mind that you look at me Ash." Leaf said sweetly, Ash nodded and used looked at her.

So...take of your clothes Ash." Leaf said in a shy voice with her face beat red.

"All of them?" Ash asked with a smirk.

"Yes...I mean NO!" Leaf shouted with a blush. Ash laughed and stripped down his clothes into his underwear and got into the lake.

'Leaf you okay?" Ash asked while gently shaking her shoulders, Leaf was busy blushing at Ash's well tone body to do anything.

"Leaf?" Leaf broke her trance and looked at Ash, he was smiling at her.

"C'mon" Ash got into the lake and extended his hand towards Leaf, she grabbed the hand and she entered the lake as well. They splashed the cold water at each other.

"Haha okay Ash I surrender!" Leaf said while holding her hands up high, Ash stopped splashing her and walked towards her. They have been in the lake for quite sometime now.

"Leaf its getting cold, we should head back now." Ash said while looking at her full of care, it was always cold in Kanto.

"Yeah we should." Leaf and Ash got out of the lake, Leaf took a towel out from her bag and gave it to Ash.

"How about you?"

"Well we can share the towel and you could also help dry me." Leaf said with a red blush, Ash 'helped' Leaf to dry herself which cause her to blush even more when Ash accidentally touched her sensitive/private parts.

"Leaf I'm so sorry I didn't" Leaf placed a finger on Ash's lips.

"Is okay Ash, besides I don't mind you touching them.' Leaf said with a teasing smirk, Ash immediately walked backwards and promised Leaf that he would never touched her private parts gain.*cough*cough*cough*

After they finished drying themselves and each other, they put on their clothes and walked to the pokemon center. Ash put his jacket on Leaf and slowly rubbed her arms, it was cold anyway. Soon they reached their rooms at the pokemon center.

"Well good night Leaf." Ash said when he is about to enter his room door, Leaf walked towards Ash and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night Ash, thanks for everything." Leaf said shyly, she quickly walked into her room. Ash smiled to himself touched where Leaf kissed him. He walked inside his room and saw pikachu on his bed along with charmander, pidgeotto and butterfree.

"Hey guys I'm back, oh pikachu." Ash went into his backpack and got a bottle of ketchup, pikachu immediately jumped for joy when Ash gave him the ketchup bottle.

"Thanks for saving Leaf and I from Misty's interrogation." Pikachu smiled and nuzzled Ash.

"Pikchu-pikapi (Your the best trainer Ash!)"Pikachu quickly drank the bottle earning a chuckle from Ash.

"Pdgeot-pidgeotto?(Where did you go Ash?)" Pidgeotto said while flapping his wings and pointed to the door. Ash noticed this and was trying to figure out what was his pokemon saying.

"Hmm I'm assuming you are asking me where was I just now pidgeotto?" Pidgeotto nodded, Ash sat on the bed and stroke pidgeotto's feathers earning a coo from her.

"Well Leaf wanted to go swimming so I went swimming with her." Ash said while rubbing charmander's head. Their pokemon nodded and sat on the warm and comfortable bed.

'Do you guys want to stay out of your pokeballs?" His pokemon nodded and Ash smiled, he helped pikachu to threw the ketchup bottle away and asked him to goggle his mouth before sleeping. He went to have a quick shower and changed into his nightwear before crawling to the bed. Pidgeotto was sleeping beside him along with charmander who slept at Ash's other side, pikachu slept on Ash's chest and butterfree slept at Ash's feet.

'Man today would've been very sweet and cute with Leaf if Gary didn't show up, if he come near Leaf again I will-' His thoughts were interrupted by his pokemon's soft snores. Ash smiled to himself and he tried to forget all thoughts of Gary trying to harass Leaf and focus on Leaf instead, her soft silky hair, her angelic personality and her hot and sexy body.

'Gah Ash you are 10 years old!' Ash thought to himself with a bright red blush. He put his hands behind his head and looked at the ceiling. 30 minutes later, Ash can be seen sleeping with his pokemon.

 **Well that certainly was uh interesting,*cough* anyway I would love to know how's the story, please write in the reviews guys, thanks.**


	9. A competition?

"*Groan* Ugh what time is it, okay okay I'm up pikachu." Ash said sleepily as he sat up, pikachu and the pokemon were poking Ash repeatedly. Ash yawned and stretched his limbs before he stood up and walked to the bathroom. He looked at the mirror and his messy hair is even more messy now, he sighed and took a cold morning shower and changed into his usual attire. Some part of him wanted to ask.

'why do I wear the same clothes everyday?' Ash thought as he wore his fingerless gloves, he shook his head as he looked at his pokemon who were flexing their muscles and were jumping up and down.

"You guys wanted to do some morning training huh, well can't blame you." Ash grinned and his walked out of the pokemon center with his pokemon following him. He took his pokedex out and it read 7:19 AM.

"Alright guys, now I heard that the next gym is a, is a-what is it again?" Ash scratched the back of his head, his pokemon sweatdrop at their trainer and sighed.

"Oh yeah its a electric type gym!" Ash exclaimed loudly.

"So sorry pidgeotto, butterfree." Pidgeotto and butterfree shrugged saying is okay, they did after all battled Misty which was already good enough.

"Charmander, pikachu you 2 will have the honor to battle the electric type gym leader." The 2 pokemon looked at Ash excitingly and roared their name out, well pikachu squeaked his name out.

"Now let's see what moves you know." Ash took his pokedex out again and scanned pikachu.

 _ **"Thundershock, thunderwave, thunderbolt, iron tail, quick attack and slam**_. Wow that is a lot moves.' Pikachu flexed its muscles comically.

"Char charmander.(how about me Ash?)" Charmander pointed to himself. Ash scanned him and it revealed _**ember, scratch, fire spin, will-o-wisp, growl, scary face, smokescreen and metal claw.**_

"Arceus you 2 are strong! Hmm pikachu I might teach you **brick break** but first let's teach you **light screen** but man I don't know how… I know maybe I'll ask Misty to ask her starmie to teach you. You'll need a defensive move. That is if she is willing to lend us her starmie of course." Pikachu nodded, he can't wait to show who is the best electric type around.

"As for you charmander... I think is best that you strengthen your fire type moves, use **flamethrower** on that rock till it is incinerated."' Charmander nodded and did shot a long stream of fire at that rock which is right in front of him.

"Pikachu use **quick attack** and run around the field, I want you to finish 30 laps in 5 minutes, every time you run near that tree over there, I want you to activate **iron** **tail** maneuver your tail to hit the tree, make sure each time you hit the tree you aimed at a different spot. " Pikachu nodded and he was seen around the field running crazy fast.

"Pidgeotto I want you to learn **twister** , It will be great against rock types." Pidgeotto nodded, Ash had already taught her **steel** **wing** and with the rock type pokemon in mid air, it would be completely helpless against her. Ash showed her a video clip of a dragonite using **twister** , pidgeotto nodded and tried to follow the instructions.

"Butterfree you are a great staller so let see, ah I know! I want you to use **confusion** and uproot that tree over there, think you can do that?" Ash pointed to a palm oil tree, butterfree nodded and focus his telekinesis powers on that tree. 5 minutes later pikachu stopped in front of Ash and what panting heavily.

"You alright pikachu?" Pikachu gave Ash the thumbs up sign and nodded. Ash went and inspect the tree, 27 cut marks.

"Well you were 3 laps behind but that's okay, that's what training is about." Pikachu nodded and sat under the tree with his arms and legs wide opened, he was sooo tired after that intense running.

"Charmander?" Ash turned to see charmander pointing a scorched ground with small embers flicking on it.

"Wow charmander you just destroyed that rock!" Ash patted charmander and noticed he was panting as well, must have used a lot of energy to burned the hard rock.

"Go take a break with pikachu charmander." Charmander nodded and sat next to pikachu who was eating a oran berry.

"Pikachu (want one?)" Pikachu offered a oran berry.

"Charmander-char (Yeah thanks pikachu)" Charmander ate the oran berry happily, he felt his energy was being replenish after he ate the oran berry.

"Pidgeotto how are you doing girl?" Pidgeotto lowered her head and had a sad look on her face, her attempt to learn **twister** was a failure.

"Hey is okay girl, we'll get it right. You just need some practice that's all." Ash stroke pidgeotto, pidgeotto smiled and nodded.

"C'mon I think we should stop for a while." Ash carried pidgeotto in his arms, pidgeotto blushed and nuzzled Ash, she was glad to have Ash as her trainer. He turned to butterfree who had uprooted the tree, he was trying his best to uproot another tree.

"Butterfree that's enough! You did great, c'mon let's take a short break." Butterfree turned to Ash and nodded, his yellow scarf was around his neck. Wait yellow scarf?

FLASHBACK

"So Ash wasn't it nice seeing all the cute baby pokemon? That cleffa was so cute." Leaf said like a little girl in a candy shop. Ash smiled at Leaf and nodded.

"Yeah especially that baby pichu, I remembered that you were like it pikachu." Pikachu who was on his shoulder nodded as he remembered old memories, good times.

"Hey look!" Brock said suddenly, the 2 turned to where Brock was pointing and saw a group of bug pokemon with their trainers next to them. The co walk towards a random trainer and asked him what's going on.

"Well you see this is a annual bug competition, 2 trainers will partner up and enter the tournament with their bug type pokemon and who ever wins the competion will receive 2 scarf of their choice and some money, it's not really a grand or fabulous prize but it'll be great experience for you, especially for your bug type pokemon."

"Wow that's so cool! Hey Ash are you up for it?" Leaf said as she reached for beedrill's pokeball. Ash grinned and reached butterfree's pokeball.

"Of course I'm up for it and-hey Misty are you alright?" Ash looked at Misty who was looking at the many many bug type pokemon who were from different regions. She screamed when a leavanny approached her, wanting to give a 'hello' to the redhead. Misty fled and ran behind a tree and took her mallet out and swing it defensively. The co and the trainer sweatdrop and the trainer looked at the co.

"Is she always like this?"

"Yes." The co said in unison.

"Sheesh, sorry my name is Burgh and I'm entering the competition with my beloved leavanny here, we hail from the Unova region." The man known as Burgh said while patting his leavanny.

"Wow the Unova region huh, well my name is Ash and I'm from Pallet town, my friend here Leaf is also from Pallet town." Leaf waved a 'hello' to the older trainer.

"I'm Brock, nice to meet you, I can see you raise your leavanny well."

"Oh really? Thank you Brock."

"Yeah so who's your partner?" Ash asked curiously.

"That would be my girlfriend Viola."

"Wow so you 2 like bug type pokemon?" Leaf asked.

"We love bug type pokemon!" A feminine voice said out loud. A young woman who has pale blonde hair said with a camera on her hand. Brock instantly went gaga and was about to do whatever he does best when suddenly he remembered what Burgh said.

'That would be my girlfriend Viola.' Brock immediately knelt down and had tears coming out from his eyes.

"Is he alright?" Viola asked worriedly. Ash just waved his hand.

"Don't worry, this happen to him all the time." Ash said nonchalantly.

"Oh I see, well if you 2 want to participate the tournament then you 2 better sign up." Viola said while smiling. Ash and Leaf immediately ran to the registration counter and entered their names and pokemon.

FLASHBACK END

"I'm glad that butterfree likes his yellow scarf and beedrill like his blue scarf as well. Weird that Burgh and Viola weren't participating the tournament." Burgh and Viola have vanished without a trace before the tournament could even start, though something tells Ash that they are powerful trainers.

'Make no sense, Burgh said that Viola and him would enter the tournament, meh something must had come up.' Ash thought as he saw butterfree flapping his wings towards pikachu, charmander and pidgeotto. Butterfree closed his eyes and sighed in relief, his head felt like it just exploded. Ash sat next to his pokemon and looked at the clouds.

"So guys what do you think of Leaf?" Ash asked while smiling, he would love to know what do they think about Leaf.

"Charmander-char-mander (Leaf? She is an amazing girl Ash! She is perfect for you!)" Charmander said while jumping up and down with a big smile on his face.

"I'll take that you like her very much huh." Charmander nodded and smiled.

"How about you 3?" the other 3 pokemon smiled and nodded.

'Free-butterfree-but(Leaf is a really nice girl Ash, she is wonderful!)' Butterfree said while using telepathy. Ash smiled and nodded, he is glad that his pokemon like Leaf, I mean who won't?(Misty)

Pikachu and pidgeotto nodded at butterfree's statement and walked next to him.

"Pikachu-pika-pikapi(I can't wait to see your kids Ash!)" Pikachu said with a grin, Ash thought pikachu was complementing Leaf and he smiled.

"Thanks pikachu." The other pokemon were giggling and they were trying to hold their laughs.

"Well I think we rest enough, want to continue your training guys?" Ash asked as he stood up, the pokemon nodded and they immediately pushed themselves to the limit. After a few hours later they stopped training and they walked back towards the pokemon center, they saw Brock, Misty and Leaf sitting down with a plate of food in front of them.

"Oh hi guys." Ash said while getting a pile of food for himself.

"Ash where have you been?" Brock asked while raising his eyebrow.

"Morning training." Leaf gave Ash a playful glare.

"Hey Ash what about me?" Ash gulped and lowered his head.

"Sorry Leaf but it was early in the morning and after what we did yesterday I figured that you would want to sleep." Leaf blinked and smiled, so that's why.

"Oh is okay Ash, but wake me up next time okay?" Leaf said while smiling, Ash nodded and started to gobble his enormous pile of food down.

"So Ash we are going to Vermilion city right?" Misty said leaning close to Ash, too close for his liking.

"Uh ye-ah." Ash was slightly unnerved by Misty's actions, Leaf was giving Misty a glare. Brock was about to intervene but nurse Joy did that for him.

"Ash Ketchum?" Nurse Joy said while walking inside the cafeteria.

"Yes?" Ash stood up and wiped his mouth.

"You got a call-"

"Nurse Joy! You are the oasis in the driest desert, the brilliant light in the darkness, and I now have the honors to-*whack*whack*whack* " It was the end for Brock as Misty dragged his lifeless body away from nurse Joy.

"Sorry you were saying?" Ash said like it was a daily basis, which it was.

"Er you have a call from Delia Ketchum?" Ash blinked and thanked nurse Joy.

"Ash you mind if I come with you?" Leaf asked while standing next to him.

"Of course not silly." Ash grabbed her hand causing her to blush and they walked to the video conference.

"Mom what are you calling for?" Ash said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Oh nothing dear, it just that I found this cute poliwag on my doorstep and it insisted to come in when he saw a picture of you." Delia said with a smile as she raised the poliwag. Poliwag cried its name several times and closed its eyes happily upon seeing Ash.

"Hey you look kinda familiar, wait are you the poliwag that scared the straw hat girl? What was her name again... Serena was it? I think so, you followed me back home and we played the whole day right?. Poliwag nodded and looked at Ash's empty pokeballs.

"Poliwag-poliwag?" Poliwag used its tail and pointed to Ash's pokeballs.

"Huh you want to become my pokemon?" Poliwag nodded and Delia put poliwag on her lap.

"Cool! Of course you can, but how are you going to get here?"

"Well honey I know professor Oak has a alakazam, I can asked him to **teleport** poliwag to you." Poliwag smiled and nuzzled Delia.

"Really? Alright!" Ash fist pumped.

"Wow Ash you have a new pokemon!" Leaf said cheerfully, she looked at the cute poliwag and smiled, which poliwag returned.

"Yeah, hey Leaf I heard that there is a flock of spearows nearby, maybe you could go and catch one, don't worry I'll help." Ash said while smiling, Leaf smiled and gave him a hug.

"Aww thanks Ash." Leaf said while putting her head on his shoulder.

"Aww that's so sweet." Delia said with a smirk, the duo blushed and they quickly off the video conference.

"So, let's go find your new pokemon Leaf!" Ash said while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay Ash." Leaf said while grabbing his hand, the duo then walked to a nearby forest hand in hand and found a lone spearow who was closing its eyes, it seems like it was meditating.

"Beedril let's go!" Leaf shouted while throwing beedrill's pokeball out. Beedrill appeared and smirked.

"Beedril use **twin** **needle** on that spearow!" Leaf shouted, Beedrill immediately charged at the lone spearow and strike it repeatedly with its drills, the spearow who was caught off guard flinched from the attack and was severely poisoned by beedrill, it glared at beedrill and used a **quick** **attack** attack on beedrill.

"Beedril use **poison** **jab** to defend yourself!" Beedrill's drills then glowed purple and was filled with toxic chemicals. Spearow was unfortunately too late to dodge the attack, but the forced of the impact did cause beedrill to be injured. Soon the poison worsen the wild spearow's condition and it stood up weakly, seeing the chnace Leaf threw a pokeball at spearow, it shook 3 times before it was officially Leaf's pokemon. Leaf smiled to herself and gave beedrill a hug.

"Thanks beedrill." Beedrill closed its eyes and smiled while nodding, he then retreated back to his pokeball. Leaf then went to pick up spearow's pokeball and looked at Ash.

"Wow that was great Leaf! You are a brilliant strategist!" Leaf blushed and smiled.

"Aww thanks Ash, c'mon let's go back to the pokemon center." Ash nodded and the duo soon walked back to the pokemon center. When they returned to the pokemon center they saw Brock and Misty chatting with each other, obviously waiting for the duo.

"Hey guys!" Ash said while putting his hands behind his head.

"So to Vermillion city Ash?" Misty said while standing next to him, Ash blinked and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll go pack my things." Ash and Leaf went to their rooms and got their belongings before they rejoined Brock and Misty. The co then walked towards the direction of Vermillion city when suddenly a young looking trainer challenged Ash into a pokemon battle.

"Sure why not? Pikachu you're up." Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulders and looked at the opponent's pokemon who is a rattata.

"Why don't you start first?" Ash said generously, the young trainer nodded in thanks.

"Alright rattata used **quick** **attack** into **bite**!" Rattata nodded and sped towards pikachu with its sharp fangs glowing.

" **Counter** back with **iron** **tail**!" Pikachu met rattata head on and swung his tail at rattata who was KO by the attack. The trainer couldn't believe his eyes and he immediately rushed towards his rattata.

"Rattata are you okay?" His rattata nodded weakly before the young trainer recalled his rattata into its pokeball.

"Wow you are so strong sir." The trainer said while looking at Ash full of admiration on his face.

"Well all you need is hard work, dedication and- lots of care for your pokemon." Ash said while patting pikachu's head who nuzzled him back.

"Thanks mister! I'll remember that, thanks for the amazing battle." The trainer then walked off towards the pokemon center.

"Wow Ash you finished him with just one move!" Leaf said while smiling at him, Ash smiled and walked next to Leaf.

"Thanks Leaf." Brock was rubbing his chin with his left hand as he is looking at a article on his pokedex.

"Hey guys, there is something here that might get your attention." Brock said while turning towards his companions.

"What is it Brock?" Ash asked while putting pikachu on his shoulder.

"It says that Vermilion city is hosting a competition, if he or she wins the competition they would receive a prize, oh it is also a tag team battle as well so we can choose our partners." Brock says while putting his pokedex inside his pocket.

"What's the prize Brock?" Leaf asked while taking off her white hat.

"They say its a surprise, so are you all in game?" Brock as while grinning, Ash and Leaf looked at each other and nodded, while Misty was smirking.

"So when will the competition be held Brock?" Leaf asked, Brock scratched the back of his head and gulped.

"Err tomorrow." As soon as he said that the 3 of them panicked.

"Tomorrow?! It will take us at least 2 days to reach Vermilion city on foot!" Ash groaned.

"Well I actually remembered that we can rent some bikes from Cerulean city, so maybe we could reached the competition just in time." Leaf said while putting her hands behind her back.

"That's a great idea Leaf!" Ash gave her a warm hug which she reciprocated.(Aww)

"Well then... let's make haste!" Brock said while pointing towards Cerulean city. The co then walked back to Cerulean city and rented 4 bikes.

"Kinda reminds me off my old one, the ONE that your pikachu destroyed." Misty said while glaring at pikachu's owner. Ash looked at Misty nervously and climbed onto his bike. Leaf sighed, when will Misty let it go? (Probably never) The co the cycled quickly through the dense forest, normally they would walked since walking gave then a chance to catch more pokemon and see the wonders of nature. The co then reached Vermillion city by nightfall.

"We made it!" Ash said tiredly, man was he going fast.

"Seriously Ash, you are tired already?" Misty said while leaning onto the bicycle with a smirk on her face.

"Well unlike you Misty, Ash and I never travel long distance using a bicycle." Leaf said while catching her breath, Brock looked like he just run a marathon.

"I-made-it-" Brock said while collapsing on the ground. Ash and Leaf quickly got Brock up.

"Thanks guys." Brock then pushed his bicycle into the local pokemon center.

"Oh you must be Ash, Leaf, Misty and Brock right?" Nurse Joy said sweetly.

"And you must be my one true love nurse Joy, I had cycle from Cerulean city just to meet you-" ~And he knocked out by Misty. Nurse Joy was had a bewildered expression on her face and looked at Ash and Leaf. Misty then dragged Brock to only arceus knows where.

"Sorry about him nurse Joy but here are the bicycles." Ash said while putting all 4 bicycles on the bicycle rack.

"Thank you very much Ash." Nurse joy said gratefully.

"Nurse Joy can we sign up for the competition please?" Leaf said while smiling.

"Oh of course, so I assume your partner would be Ash?" Nurse Joy said teasingly. Ash and Leaf blushed and the both of them looked at the ground while nodding.

"Sure let me just... there all done! The competition will start at 10:30 AM tomorrow, best of luck you 2!"

"Oh thanks a lot nurse Joy! Oh can you heal up our pokemon please?" Ash said while handing his pokeballs to nurse Joy, Leaf did the same as well.

"Sure I'll be happy too, does your pikachu and vulpix need healing as well?" Pikachu and vulpix shook their heads.

"Alright then." Nurse Joy was about to enter the pokemon healing room when Ash stopped her.

"Nurse Joy do you have spare rooms?" Nurse Joy gave the pokeballs to her chansey and looked at Ash.

"Yeah we do, we have 2 spare rooms, one of the rooms is a queen sized bed though." Ash had a blush on his face.

"Oh is alright, we'll still take it." Nurse Joy nodded before she gave Ash 2 keys, she walked inside the pokemon healing room.

"So... dinner?" Ash said while looking at Leaf.

"Yeah sure, but let's wait for Brock and Misty." Right on cue, Misty and Brock appeared.

"So guys we have 2 rooms, one of them is a queen sized bed so..." Ash said while looking at Leaf, he HOPED that he could share with Leaf.

"Well it is quite obvious, Ash and Leaf will get the queen sized bed while me and Misty will get the other room." Brock said while smiling.

'Thank you Brock' Ash thought to himself mentally.

"Wait why don't Ash share with you?" Misty said with a small tick mark on her head.

"Well Ash know Leaf the longest, not to mention they are sharing tents during our travels so it is only LOGICAL that Ash shares with Leaf, right Ash?" Brock said while smirking.

"R-right." Ash said while looking at Leaf who was looking at Brock with a look that says 'thank you Brock'.

"Grr fine." Misty said while crossing her arms, seeing the situation is solved, Ash gave Brock his room key.

"She is only 10 Ash." Brock whispered to Ash before he went into his room. Ash's face was very red and he looked at Leaf who was wondering why his face is as red as a cherri berry.

"Ash you okay?" Ash nodded hesitantly and the both of them went into their rooms, it was quite spacious, Ash and Leaf put their belongings on the ground, Leaf went to have a shower and appeared with her usual attire in 10 minutes. Unlike most girls, Leaf doesn't take a long time to shower, something which Ash liked.

"Ash go take a shower." Leaf said sternly, Ash nodded and went to have a quick and relaxing shower. After a few minutes he then appeared with his usual attire, his jacket was on the bed.

"What are we going to have for dinner?" Ash asked while drying his hair, pikachu and vulpix looking at Leaf curiously.

"Hmm I don't know we could go take a walk around the city." Ash was however a bit worried, with only 2 pokemon with them would it be enough?

"Well I think we should call Brock and Misty as well." Leaf however shook her head.

"Nah I don't think we should, we shouldn't disturb them." Leaf said with a blush.

'So she wants a dinner with just the 2 of us huh' Ash thought to himself with a smile.

"Alright Leaf, where do you have in mind?"

15 Minutes later the duo could be found sitting in a famous restaurant eating their food.

"Its delicious Leaf! Man you have a good eye for food." Ash said while wiping Leaf's mouth with a unused napkin with a warm and gentle smile on his face. His action caused her to blush and she looked at him both shyly and cutely. Pikachu and vulpix who were with them the whole time smiled and looked at each other with a blush.

"Thanks Ash." Bystanders couldn't help but aww at Ash and Leaf, some were even taking pictures!

"Those 2 look so cute together!" Said one of the customers.

"Remember we used to do that dear?" Said a female customer to her husband. After the wonderful dinner, the duo then walked back to the pokemon center. They soon saw nurse Joy sitting there playing board games with her chansey.

"Hi nurse Joy, chansey" Ash said while waving his hand, nurse Joy and chansey smiled and waved them back.

"Oh hi you 2, you just had dinner?" Ash and Leaf nodded.

"Hey nurse Joy the competition tomorrow, do you know what is the prize?" Nurse Joy frowned and shook her head.

"No I don't, but I'm sure you 2 will find out if you 2 win." Nurse Joy winked at them.

"Oh we will win, right Ash?" Leaf said cheerfully.

"Right! Well we should hit the hay, good night nurse Joy." Ash said while walking towards his bedroom with Leaf next to him. The duo them brushed their teeth and climbed onto their bed. Leaf got really comfortable (her head is on Ash's chest) and soon close her eyes with a sweet and cute smile on her face, Ash smiled to himself and slowly sing a song to himself.

 _Would you help me to find a new way_

 _Would you guide me through all of this again_

 _Don't let me slip away_

 _I need you here till the very end_

 _So stay here with me_

 _There's so much love in your smile when I look at your face_

 _And I'm here to stay_

 _You're my first and my last_

 _Love and you're my escape_

 _So tell me you'll be right here with me_

 _Hearing your voice is like hearing an angel sing_

 _Through the good and bad and all in between_

 _You're the one I want and the one I need_

 _And I know_

 _You told me to live each day like it's my last_

 _I won't make you turn away_

 _So come with me and never look back._

 _After all we've been through_

 _You are still by my side and I'm grateful_

 _You there and I, I love you_

 _You're my best friend and I want you to know I care_

 _So tell me you'll be right here with me_

 _Hearing your voice is like hearing an angel sing_

 _Through the good and bad and all in between_

 _You're the one I want and the one I need_

 _And I know_

 _So this is how we planned it knowing we won't be alone_

 _And this is how it's supposed to be when I knew it all along_

 _So tell me you'll be right here with me_

 _Hearing your voice is like hearing an angel sing_

 _Through the good and bad and all in between_

 _You're the one I want and the one I need_

 _So this is how we planned it knowing we won't be alone_

 _And this is how it's supposed to be when I knew it all along_

 _So tell me you'll be right here with me_

 _Hearing your voice is like hearing an angel sing_

 _Through the good and bad and all in between_

 _You're the one I want and the one I need_

 _And I know_

 _And I know_

 _And I know_

 _Would you help me to find a new way_

As soon as Ash finished the song, he kissed Leaf's forehead before placing her head on the pillow.

"Good night Leaf, thanks for everything." Ash whispered to Leaf while smiling lovingly.

 **Well I will admit, I wrote this chapter for fun, sorry but the next chapter will be them battling side by side in the tournament, also please PM me or write in the reviews to let me know how's the story so far, thanks. Oh and the song that I wrote it was a song that my friend shared with me yesterday and I immediately love it and so I thought that I might as well used it in fanfiction. The song is called-My escape by Ravenscode. Check them out, the song is really nice and so are their other songs. Kaelstrider signing off.**


	10. The tournament

Morning arrived and Leaf was the first one to be awake. She noticed Ash's arms was still around her, she was wondering when would they break the thin ice between them.

'Maybe I should just tell Ash.' Leaf thought to herself, yet she is also worried. What if he just want be very close childhood friends?(Friend zone). She shook her head and instead she focus on Ash's handsome face. She caress his cheek before she heard a knock on the door, the knock also woken Ash up. Leaf quickly retracted her hand.

"*Moans* who is it?" Ash shouted, he let go off Leaf and stood up.

"It's me nurse Joy, sorry to wake you 2 up but there is a alakazam who wanted to see you with a poliwag next to him." Ash immediately perked up and opened the door. He then walked to the pokemon center waiting room and was greeted by a tackle.

"Hey." Ash said while laughing, the poliwag who tackle him was jumping up and down.

"Ash? Oh are you okay?" Leaf said while kneeling down, Ash smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine Leaf, look who's here." Poliwag cried its name cutely before it nuzzled Leaf.

"Aww aren't you the cutest thing." Leaf put cradled poliwag before she helped Ash to stand up.

"Thanks Leaf." Ash said while patting poliwag.

"Pikapi? Chu-pika (Ash? Oh there you are)" Pikachu said while jumping onto Ash's shoulder with vulpix on Leaf's shoulder.

"Meet your new team mate pikachu!" Ash showed poliwag to pikachu who in **return** smiled.

"Pika-pika (Hi there)" Pikachu waved his hand-err-paw at poliwag.

"Thanks a lot alakazam, oh tell professor Oak and my mom thanks."

' _Of course Ash_.' Alakazam said using telepathy, it was about to **teleport** away before it added on.

' _Nice catch Ash_ ' Alakazam grin as it looked at Leaf. The duo blushed before the alakazam teleported away.

"Ash, let's go change into something appropriate." Leaf said while referring to their nightwear.

"Are you saying we are wearing something inappropriate?" Ash said with a smirk.

"Ash!" Leaf shouted, Ash waved his hands before he put them on her shoulder.

"Kidding Leaf." The 2 then changed into the usual attire before they knocked on Brock and Misty's door. Ash had capture poliwag in the progress.

"*Knock*knock*knock* Brock? Misty? you 2 awake yet?" Ash said while knocking, receiving no response Ash sighed and looked at Leaf.

"Well what now?" Leaf put her hands behind her back and looked at the ceiling.

"Well maybe we can get breakfast first, we can leave a note behind telling them that we left first." Ash nodded, seems like a smart idea.

"Great idea Leaf." Ash and Leaf then went to the cafeteria to have some breakfast.

"Man that was good." Ash said while patting his belly, Leaf giggled and put a lock behind her ear.

"Yeah I agree."

"Ash, Leaf!" Brock shouted while walking calmly.

"There you 2 are, have you signed up for the tournament yet?" Brock said while sitting next to Ash. Misty grumbled and sat next to Leaf.

"Yeah we did, how about you and Misty?" Brock nodded while sipping his drink that he ordered.

"Great! But no matter what happens, we'll all still be friends!" Ash said while smiling warmly. Brock smiled and nodded.

"Of course Ash, hey nurse Joy said that the tournament would be held at 10:30 AM." Brock said while finishing his drink.

"Well its 9:52 now so we should make our way there." Misty who had just finished her breakfast said while looking at the cafeteria clock. The trio nodded and they soon walked towards the arena.

"Wow they are so many trainers." Ash said in awe, pikachu looked at the crowd and mouth a pika-pika.

"Well the tournament will start in 10 minutes time, I think we should use the time to discuss battle strategies with our partner." Ash said intelligently, his travelling companions nodded and soon Ash was led Leaf to some place quiet.

"I'm going to use poliwag for the tournament, he is on the brink of evolution since he had fought many wild pokemon when he was in Pallet town, not to mention I want to see how strong is poliwag." Pikachu sighed glumly, oh well at least he gets to battle the Vermillion city gym.

"Sorry pikachu." Ash said while patting his pikachu, pikachu nodded while looking at his trainer. Vulpix nuzzled pikachu to cheer him up.

"Aww that's so nice vulpix." Leaf said while standing closer next to Ash.

"So who would you use?" Ash asked while looking at Leaf's sapphire eyes.

"Well I'll use spearow I guess." Leaf called spearow out who looked at his trainer with a serious and loyal look.

"Spearow would you battle with me?" Leaf asked nicely, since she recently caught spearow she haven't tested him out yet.

"Spearow-row-spear( Yes Leaf, I'll fight with you!)" Spearow said while bowing his head down, he is very humble for his species, usually spearow are usually proud and arrogant.

"So you'll battle with me?" Leaf asked while clasping her hands together. Spearow smiled slightly and perched on Leaf's shoulder.

"Thanks spearow." Leaf patted spearow's head earning a coo from him. 10 minutes later the tournament started.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to the fight-for-prize tournament, the team who wins the competition will receive a prize respectively and I'll give you a hint." The announcer bend down a little and used one hand to cover his face while leaning towards the microphone. He whispered quietly.

"It's a pokemon." The crowd roared in excitement and were having a look of anticipation.

"Now for the first round, it would be Ash Ketchum and Leaf Green competing against Tyler Flinch and Leon Evans, so let the battle begin!" The 2 opposing trainer were having a smirk on their faces and were winking at Leaf.

"Poliwag let's go." Ash said while giving them a glare which made them gulp.

"Spearow let's do this!" Leaf yelled in confidence.

"Machop crushed the opponents."

"Golbat fight the odds!"

"Machop use **karate** **chop** on that tadpole." Machop immediately rushed towards poliwag with a hint of wickedness in its eyes.

"Golbat use **wing attack** on that plant!" Golbat's wings glowed before it flew towards bulbasaur.

"Spearow use **fury** **attack** combined with **peck** on golbat!" Spearow was seen striking golbat at a very fast pace and at various spots. Leaf was quite surprise of spearow's speed and **agility** , and the way he moved looks graceful as well.

"Poliwag use **water gun** on machop" Poliwag shot a stream of water at machop who was too slow to dodge the attack, machop landed on the ground while letting out a grunt.

"Golbat/machop!" The 2 pokemon got up and was glaring at spearow and poliwag.

"Grr use **supersonic**!" Golbat's then emit ear piercing sound that will annoy you to death. Ash covered Leaf's ear before shouting with his eyes close.

"Fill its mouth with **water** **gun**." Poliwag who managed to control himself filled golbat's mouth with water which cause it to choke.

"Machop help him out!" Leon Evans said while panicking. Machop patted Golbat's back but in my opinion I think it patted golbat's back A BIT too hard.

"GOLBAT!" Golbat shouted while flapping its wings in agony pain, well I stand corrected.

"Leaf let's finish them while they're distracted." Ash whispered to Leaf, Leaf nodded and silently ordered spearow to use **pursuit** at golbat. Golbat who was failing its wings like a retard was than hit by spearow.

"Huh, grr you sly bitch." Tyler said angrily, Leaf was a quite hurt by this and Ash was well...

"Poliwag used **hypnosis** on golbat." Ash said in a cold and angry voice. (Uh oh)

"No one calls Leaf a BITCH!" Ash shouted in a loud demonic voice which shocked the crowd. Tyler looked at Ash with a fearful look. Golbat who was patiently waiting for its trainer orders soon fall to poliwag's **hypnosis**. Soon golbat is under poliwag's command, well Ash's.

"Use **wing attack** on machop full power then **fly** up high." Golbat who was in a trance state immediately used a full power wing attack which brutally injured machop. It then **fly** up to the sky.

"Drop." Ash muttered while glaring at Tyler icily, Tyler couldn't believe that a tadpole just controlled his pokemon like that, golbat then dropped down in a very fast pace and *slam*. Everyone in the arena had one thought in their mind.

'Don't get to Ash's bad side'

"Uh looks like machop and golbat are unable to battle." The announcer said awkwardly, Ash looked at Leaf who was rubbing her shoes together with her hands behind her back.

"You okay Leaf?" Ash asked warmly as he put a hand on her shoulder, Leaf flashed Ash a smile and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine, though I think you were a bit too harsh." Ash lowered his head, maybe he was a bit too harsh on the pokemon.

"Sorry." Leaf smiled and gave him a quick yet comforting hug.

"It's okay." The crowd awe and smiled at Ash, maybe he isn't as scary as they thought.

''Well we can move up to the next round now right?" Ash asked the announcer who just nodded, Tyler and Leon was just looking at their pokemon before at Ash, how the hell did a kid just beat them? Ash then grabbed Leaf's hand before they walked to their next battle.

'If I see Tyler again I'll pummel him to the ground' Ash thought to himself while walking hand in hand with Leaf. They went into the other room and saw Misty and Brock, who was beaten by-

"Gary-Gary-Gary his the man, if he can't do it no one can! Goooo Gary!" Some cheerleaders were cheering for Gary and his partner. Ash sighed, of course Gary has cheerleaders following him around, what's next? He has his very own car? Ash looked at Brock who was during his usual routine again on one of the cheeleaders, as for Misty... she is 'pulling a Brock' on Gary.

"Gary you are sooo handsome, would you go out with me?" Misty said with stars in her eyes as she hugged Gary's arm, pressing her breast against them. Gary was well...

"You? Hah don't make me laugh." Ash and Leaf looked at each other and sighed before they pulled Brock and Leaf respectively. That's when Gary saw Leaf, he was about to make his move but then remembered, where there is Leaf, there is always-

"Hey Ashy-boy, how are you doing?" Gary said while shaking, the injuries that Ash gave him were still there, but it was healing. Ash glared at Gary and pulled Leaf closer. Ash then looked at Gary's partner. He has blue hair with a pair of black sunglasses on his hair. A pink collar shirt with a brown vest that he wore opened. A red scarf and a pair of black long pants. He was smirking like a arrogant brat and was currently enjoying the attention that Gary's cheerleader was giving the both of them.

'Judging from the looks of him, it is clear that he is another Gary, arrogant, cocky and has a very large ego. His charmander was treated like trash from the looks of it, poor guy. No wonder him and Gary got along, and I don't like how he stares at Leaf.' Ash thought to himself while looking at Leaf's uncomfortable demeanor.

"Hey want to ditch that loser and come with me?" The boy said while standing in front of Leaf with a smirk on his face, Leaf glared at the boy before she leaned onto Ash's chest.

"No thanks, and Ash is not a loser!" Leaf said while grabbing Ash's hand. (much to his surprise) The boy frowned and looked at Ash before he snorted.

"You won't stand a chance against me." Ash was surprisingly being very calm in this situation, he just shrugged and took his battle position.

'I'm going to destroy that bastard' Ash thought to himself while releasing poliwag while Leaf released bulbasaur, they were allowed to switch pokemon after each battle.

"This would be the second and the last round for the tournament, the team who wins this round would receive the special pokemon. This last round is between Ash Ketchum and Leaf Green versus Gary Oak and Damian Daisuke(Can't find a last name). so let the battle begin!" The announcer said while shouting at the microphone.

"Charmander, DO NOT fail me." The boy known as Damian said in a cold and callous tone. Charmander whimpered and nodded.

"wartotle let's go!" Gary yelled while throwing wartotle's pokeball. Wartotle appeared and as soon as it saw Ash, it grinned wickedly.

"Show no mercy poliwag!" Poliwag appeared and was eyeing on charmander.

"Bulbasaur let's do this!" Bulbasaur appeared and readied himself.

"Charmander **flamethrower** in that bulbasaur." Damian's charmander fired a stream of burning fire at bulbasaur.

"Bubblebeam on **flamethrower**." Poliwag shot a stream of bubbles that collided with the **flamethrower** attack.

"Bulbasaur use **razor** **Leaf** on wartotle." Bulbasaur immediately shot multiple sharp leaves at wartotle.

" **Withdraw**." Wartotle retracted into its shell and the leaves bounce of the shell harmlessly.

"Poliwag use **rain** **dance**!" Poliwag was dancing around happily when suddenly the rain poured, Damian's charmander was shivering and weakened.

"Full power **flamethrower** on bulbasaur!" Damian barked.

"Full power **water gun** on bulbasaur." Gary said while smirking, he thought Ash was a fool since he also powered wartotle's water move. He was so wrong.

"Poliwag activate **swift swim** and jump in front of bulbasaur and activate your **water absorb** ability." Ash said calmly, their attack may be fast, but poliwag was a lot faster, since it was raining and fire attacks doesn't deals much damage and since some idiot use **water gun** on FULL POWER. Poliwag's health was restored. Damian and Gary looked at Ash with a 'what the hell just happened' look. Not only the attacks didn't do anything but it let poliwag gain some exp which means-.

"Poliwag you're evolving!" Indeed he was as a white glow surrounded the little tadpole and it soon grew arms and legs.

"Poli-whirl!" Poliwhirl said while raising his glove like hand into the air.

"Awesome you evolved!" Ash said while grinning.

" **Leech** **seed** on the both of them and use **razor leaf** , rapid fire!" Leaf shouted suddenly, Damian and Gary were distracted so they didn't react fast enough. The leech seed trapped the 2 pokemon and was slowly siphoning their energy, to make matter worse for them, they were cut by multiple sharp leaves.

"Charmander use **flamethrower** on those-"

"Body slam!" Ash shouted to interrupt Damian. Poliwhirl launch himself to the air and slammed its body towards the 2 pokemon.

" **Rapid** **spin**!" Gary shouted while panicking, wartotle immediately did a 360 degrees spin, that caused it to be free from the **leech** **seed**. Poliwhirl was sent flying back to the ground since he made contact with wartotle's **rapid spin** , though Gary's wartotle fainted from the impact that poliwhirl did, the same thing could be said for charmander though since poliwhirl's body is big enough to cover the both of them.

"Well folks looks like we have a winner for this tournament." The announcer yelled, Brock and Misty cheered for them along with pikachu and vulpix. Gary and Damian looked at their fallen pokemon and recalled them wordlessly before they glared at Ash and Leaf. Damian looked at his charmander's pokeball before walking towards Ash.

"Hmph my charmander was useless, are you willing to trade your poliwhirl with my charmander? It is a Kanto starter after all.' Damian ask while pulling charmander's pokeball. Poliwhril looked at Ash worriedly, hoping he won't trade him for Damian's charmander.

'No! I wouldn't trade my pokemon for anything. You only use them as tools while I see them as family, so never! Besides I already have a charmander and you better treat yours nicely because if not I can call Gary's grandfather here to revoke you trainers license." Damian looked horrified and he quickly walked away, Gary followed his partner's actions but he glared at Ash before leaving. He can't believe his arch rival beat him again. It was then Leaf noticed bulbasaur was glowing.

"Ash look!" Leaf said while pulling Ash's arm, Ash turned to bulbasaur and smiled.

"Ivy-saur!" Ivysaur said happily, he no longer have his green bulb, instead it was a pink one with leaves on it. His skin is darker now, but his red ruby eyes are still there.

"Bulba- I mean ivysaur you evolved!" Leaf said while hugging him, Ash smiled and poliwhirl went to congratulate ivysaur.

"Wow we did it Leaf, we won the tournament!" Leaf smiled and gave him a hug which he returned.

"Yeah we did!" The announcer cleared his throat to get the duo's attention.

"Since you 2 are the winners for this tournament, we will give you the prize pokemon. Here you go! Open it." The announcer gave both of them 2 pokeball each.

"Come on out" they both yelled, it both revealed a cute ad furry pokemon. A eevee.

"Oh my arceus it is sooo cute." Leaf yelled while hugging her eevee. Ash smiled and welcome it to the family. He used his pokedex to scanned his own eevee.

 _Eevee_ _the evolution pokemon. An extremely rare pokemon_ _that may evolve in a number of different ways depending on stimuli. This eevee_ _is male and it known moves are_ _ **tackle, sand attack, quick attack, bite**_ _and_ _ **growl.** Its ability is **run** **away**._

"Wow you are very strong eevee.a" Eevee yelped and nuzzle him. Ash then called all of his pokemon out. Pikachu, charmander, pidgeotto and butterfree welcome him and congratulated poliwhirl. Ash then scanned poliwhirl with his pokdex.

 _Poliwhirl_ _the tadpole pokemon. Its two legs are well developed. Even though it can live on the ground, it prefers living in water. This poliwhirl_ _is male and its known moves are_ _ **water gun**_ _,_ _ **bubblebeam**_ _,_ _ **hypnosis**_ _,_ _ **rain dance**_ _,_ _ **double slap**_ _,_ _ **body slam**_ _and_ _ **ice punch**_ _. Its ability is **damp** , **water** **absorb** and its hidden ability is **swift** **swim**._

"Whoa **ice punch** poliwhirl, must been an egg move that is unlock upon evolution and 2 abilities? Awesome!" Poliwhirl nodded and use **ice punch** on mid air. Misty and Brock was saying how cute and all eevee is.(mostly Misty)

"Well give it up to the winners of the tournament folks!" The announcer said while laughing, the crowd then chant Ash and Leaf's name out loud. Soon after the tournament, the co then went back to the pokemon center to heal and to train their pokemon.

"Alright pikachu use **light** **screen** one last time!" Pikachu nodded and used **light screen** to block the **flamethrower** attack that charmander's executed. Thanks to Misty who was more than happy to lend her starmie to Ash, pikachu was able to learn **light** **screen** in just a few hours.

"Alright pikachu here." Ash tossed an oran berry to pikachu who happily eat it. Ash rubbed pikachu's head before he approached his eevee.

"Hi eevee." Eevee looked at Ash and nuzzled his cheek against Ash's. Ash let his eevee to climb onto his shoulder and he went to see his pidgeotto who was talking to Leaf's spearow, they seemed to get along quite well.

"~Hey Ash" Leaf said in an angelic sing song voice. Ash looked and saw Leaf holding a plate of food for him.

'You haven't have dinner yet." Ash rubbed the back of his head and smiled, he had been training all day and he forgot about dinner- wait dinner?

"Dinner? what time is it?" Ash pulled his pokedex out and it read 7:34 PM. Leaf giggled, Ash can be so clueless sometimes, though she find it cute.

'Oh wow I didn't even noticed, thanks Leaf." Ash recalled all of his pokemon and went inside the pokemon center, they saw Misty holding a large bag.

"Hey Misty what did you bought?" Ash asked while holding his plate of food. Misty smirked before she looked at her bag.

"Oh nothing, I just bought myself a tent so that I won't have to use Leaf's." Ash and Leaf looked at each other and frowned, that means Leaf doesn't have an excuse to share with Ash anymore.

"Oh you know you don't have to spend your money on that, I'll be happy to lend you my tent." Leaf said while forcing a smile.

"Nah I don't want to be a burden, anyway I'm going to sleep, good night." Misty said while waving her hand to them.

"Pikachu (That Misty...)" Pikachu squeaked his name out while shaking his head. Ash looked at Leaf who was frowing.

"Well I think we should get back to our room, I don't want my dinner to be cold." Ash said in a joking tone. Leaf giggled and the 2 went into their rooms.

 **I hope you guys found that song, it is really nice and I have to tell you I was addicted to it, it's really touching and its a shame that the band wasn't famous so I decided to help them out, like them or write something nice about them in the comments, a little kindness goes a long way. In case you forgot it is called-My escape by Ravenscode.**


	11. The problem with Misty

"Alright guys this is the plan..." Ash said while eyeing his pokemon seriously. His pokemon leaned forward and looked at him with the most serious look you have ever seen in your whole entire life.

"Charmander, pikachu you 2 will be battling." His other pokemon sweatdropped and looked at him with the 'really' look, didn't Ash already told them that already?

"(You already told us Ash)" Butterfree said while using telepathy, Ash blinked his eyes before he smile sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, hehe I forgot." His pokemon sighed and shook their heads.

"You ready Ash?" Leaf asked with vulpix on her shoulder. Ash recalled all of his pokemon except pikachu.

"Yeah I'm ready Leaf!" The 2 trainers then exited the pokemon center, they decided they don't have to wait for Misty and Brock.

"You know Leaf I have been thinking..." Ash said while walking towards the Vermilion city gym.

"Surprisingly." Leaf said with a giggle, Ash smile slightly before he frowned. Leaf stopped and looked at him.

"What is it Ash?" Pikachu and vulpix looked at Ash with a puzzled expression.

"Well it just that we all know that Misty has treat us SLIGHTLY better after what happened in Cerulean city right?" Leaf slowly nodded.

"Well despite all that, I think she is dragging us down, you know what I mean? I mean I destroyed her bike by accident and all but it just that- *sigh*." Ash said while lowering his cap, Leaf frowned and put a hand on Ash's shoulders while slowly rubbing them.

"You don't want Misty to travel with us right?" Ash nodded and looked at the morning sky, it was very beautiful with sky being slightly gloomy.

"Well she won't leave us until you pay her back her bike so..."

"I actually calculated Leaf, if I beat the 4th gym then I'm able to **payback** Misty's bike." Leaf blinked and smiled.

"Wow really? But why does that still troubles you?"

"Well the problem is, she wants her actual bike, not the money for her bike, pretty stupid right?" Ash said while frowning slightly.

"Very." The only place that sells bike in Kanto is in Cerulean city, Misty's hometown.

"Does she want us to travel back to Cerulean city just to buy her a new bike? Why can't she buy the bike for herself with the money you give her?" Ash actually know why, after he talked with Brock last night.

 _FLASHBACK_

Ash was looking at Leaf who was sleeping peacefully, he carefully slipped out of the bed and wore his clothes before leaving the room. He walked towards the pokemon center counter and saw nurse Joy sleeping.

'Poor nurse Joy.' Ash thought to himself before he exited the pokemon center, Misty had asked him regarding her stupid bike again and it made Ash very irritated.

'Why can't she buy her own bike? I can't say no, I DID destroy her bike after all. Grr I'm too soft sometimes.' Ash thought to himself angrily, he is unable to sleep thanks to the problem that Misty gave him.

"Ash?" Ash turned around and saw Brock who is wearing his nightwear with his vest over it.

"Hey Brock why are you doing so late at night?" Brock smiled before replying.

"I should be asking you that, I heard that your room door opened, so I decided to check it out."

"Oh..."

"So what's wrong?" Ash was about to say 'nothing is wrong when he remembered that he could not lie to Brock, he could easily tell if he is lying.

"Well I guess I should tell you, you see..." After Ash explained the whole situation to Brock, he put his hands on his chin and rubbed it slightly.

"Hmm Misty sure is a nuisance." Brock said with a chuckle.

"Well why do you think she said that Brock? I mean the bike shop is just a few blocks away from her gym, is she really that lazy?" Brock looked at Ash before he sat on a nearby log.

"Sit down Ash, I would like to tell you a few things." Ash slowly nodded and sat next to Brock. Brock cleared his throat and gulped before turning to Ash.

"Ash, why do you think Misty wants to travel with you?" Ash blinked his eyes.

"Well she wants her bike back, and she said that she will follow me on my journey until I can **payback** her bike back, she is quite a pain in the neck but yeah, that's why." Brock slowly nodded, he had noticed that Ash is quite dense around things but he is never dense whenever he is around Leaf.

"Well Ash uh this is MY theory, I think Misty is travelling with you because she likes you."

"What! Misty likes me?" Brock nodded. Ash was about to say something when he remembered Misty has been staring at him during their travels and sometimes was glaring at Leaf. The time she was more than happy to lend her starmie to him. It just hit him like a ton of bricks falling on top of his head.

"I-well-wow." Brock nodded and gave him a look.

"Wow indeed."

"Damn well what should I do Brock? I don't like Misty, I like- I mean I love Leaf." Love, Brock could hear that word every single day.

"Well I think you should just tell her directly you know? Just tell her that you just want to be friends, nothing more and nothing less. It may sound harsh but you have to do it Ash." Ash was fidgeting with his fingers.

"Well if you found out that I love Leaf, maybe Misty found out too?" Brock facepalmed, just how dense is Ash?

"Ash the way that you show your affection to Leaf, ANYONE and EVERYONE would know that you have feelings for Leaf." Ash blushed in embarrassment and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh then she knew."

"Yep, but she is stubborn, thinking she has a chance."

"So she wants me to go to Cerulean city to buy her bike just to spend more time with me?" Brock nodded.

"Well walking back towards Cerulean city from Celadon city would at least take 2 weeks Ash." Ash's eyes twitched, 2 weeks with Misty?

"Just tell her that you only like her as a friend Ash, you don't have a choice, the sooner you tell Misty the better." Ash looked at the night sky before looking at Brock.

"I guess I can tell her when I have enough money for her bike." Brock nodded, he put a hand on Ash's shoulder and looked at him.

"Its your choice Ash, now c'mon you have a gym battle tomorrow."

"Thanks Brock." Brock smiled.

"You are very welcome Ash."

 _FLASHBACK END_

"I don't know, but I think we should head to the gym as soon possible, we can discuss this later." Leaf nodded and the 2 then arrived at entrance of the Vermilion city gym.

"You ready?" Leaf nodded and soon the 2 walked inside the gym, it was pitched black.

"Well well well my next victim is a baby. Oh baby brought a baby pokemon too?' A loud and commanding voice echoed the whole entire gym.

"Babies? Well I guess a tough guy like you likes to hide in the darkness." Ash taunted.

"Haha I like your wisdom boy, many challengers would be intimidated by my voice and chicken off.' The gym's lights was on and a man in a military suit with short blond hair was looking at them. The man boomed a laugh and slapped Ash's back(ouch?).

"The name is Surge, Lt Surge, but I want you to call me Lt Surge." Surge- I mean Lt Surge said while putting a cigar in his mouth.

"What're your names challenger?" The referee yelled, Ash and Leaf gave their names and Leaf was first to battle.

"Good luck Leaf." Ash gave her a warm hug before he went to the sidelines with pikachu on his lap. Lt Surge raised his eyebrow at Ash's actions before smirking.

"This gym battle is between Leaf Green form Pallet town and the gym leader Lt Surge. This is a 3 on 3 battle. Only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions, are the trainers ready?' Leaf panicked she thought this is a 2 on 2. Lt surge noticed this and smiled.

"Is alright if you want a 2 on 2 or a 1 on 1." Leaf shook her head, no she would prove that she can handle this.

Surge nodded and sent out an electabuzz. Leaf called out beedrill who clashed its drills with each other when he saw electabuzz..

"Electabuzz use **thunderbolt**." Electabuzz let out a strong **thunderbolt** attack on beedrill.

"Beedrill dodge and use **poisonous strike** on Electabuzz." **poisonous strike** was a move invented by her, it is a guaranteed move that cause poison status upon attack.

'Electabuzz use **thunderpunch**!' Electabuzz's fist was covered by electricity and punched Beedrill's drill. Unfortunately for the both of them, beedrill was paralyze by electabuzz ability **static**. With both pokemon suffering from status effects, the two pokemon was staring at each other eager to show each other who is tougher.

"Beedrill use **fury swipes** combine with **poison sting**." Beedrill repeatedly swipe electabuzz with its poisonous 'drills'.

"Electabuzz use **swift**!" Beedrill was showered by many star like projectiles. Beedrill was severely weakened and was about to faint when suddenly.

"Beedrill come on don't give up, you can do it beedrill!" Beedrill heard his trainers words and stood up, he is determined not to fail her.

"Bee-drill!" Beedrill yelled its name out and he was covered by a greenish yellow light, he then use **twin needle** on electabuzz. Since electabuzz was poisoned earlier he was already severely weaken and couldn't dodge the attack. He fainted upon impact.

"Electabuzz no!' Lt Surge returned electabuzz and called out a new pokemon.

"You were great beedrill, I am so proud of you!" Beedrill smiled in glee and returned to its pokeball. She took out ivysaur's pokeball and call him out.

"Electrode use **rollout** on that plant." Electrode rolled in a fast pace.

"Ivysaur use **vine whip** to spin it around." Ivysaur use his vines and spin electrode, electrode lost control and crashed on the hard ground.

"Grr electrode get in close.' electrode knew what its trainer trying to do. It was spinning in the air when it use its attack, **Selfdestruct**. Ivysaur was too late to react so it fainted.

"Ivysaur!". Leaf yelled out worriedly. She complimented him and recalled her back.

"Grr that was a cheap move." Ash yelled out angrily, he felt someone patting his shoulders, it was Brock.

"Ash it is a gym battle, while I admit that is a cheap move. It is not against the rules.' Brock said calmly, Ash blinked and saw Misty next to Brock.

"Oh hi guys."

"Why didn't you wake us up when you and Leaf wanted to challenge the gym?" Misty said with a frowned with her hands on her hips. Ash wanted to say 'none of your business' but knew that it cause him to get pummeled by her mallet.

"I forgot" Ash said while looking at Leaf, Misty was about to shout at him when Brock gave her a look. She sighed and sat next to Brock.

"Vulpix let's fight." Leaf called vulpix out, upon seeing vulpix in the battlefield pikachu shouted some heart warming words to her which made her blush and made her to have more confidence. Surge called his most powerful pokemon, raichu.

"Raichu use **thunder"** Raichu covered the entire field with powerful volts of electricity.

"Vulpix use **flame wheel**!" Vulpix use **flame wheel** as an attack and a shield (counter shield?), as the flames protect her from the electricity.

'"wow not bad at all rookie." Surge said in approval. He then call out his next attack.

'Use **quick attack** follow by **slam**." Raichu zig zag quickly on the battlefield, it then shift its body weight to unleash a **slam** attack.

"Use **fire spin** follow by **will-o-wisp**." Vulpix trapped raichu in a vortex of fire and was slowly burn alive by **will-o-wisp** and the vortex. Raichu who cannot escape the flaming vortex was howling in pain.

"Raichu use **shockwave** and **thunderwave** on that tiny runt!' Surge yelled out quickly. Raichu unleash a field of **shockwave** that disperse the flames. Though still burned by **will-o-wisp** , it use **thunderwave** to paralyze vulpix.

"Vulpix quick use **quick attack** into **iron tail**!" Vulpix ignore the paralysis and follow Leaf's order, Raichu managed to dodge the attack but he end up stumbling its own tail and fell. It was still burned so it got up slowly.

"Raichu use **shockwave** full power!" Surge knew that this would be his last attack, so at least he wants tie with Leaf. Leaf called out a **flame wheel** attack but vulpix was paralyze so she can't move, soon both pokemon fainted. Leaf gasped and ran towards vulpix.

Leaf was cradling vulpix, she looked at Surge.

"Well looks like it is a tie Leaf, maybe next time-" he interrupted by beedrill coming out of his pokeball. It grinned at Surge, Surge face palmed he forgot about the annoying beedrill that took out his electabuzz.

"The gym leader's pokemon are unable to battle, Leaf Green from Pallet town wins!" The referee shouted out. Ash clapped his hands and ran towards Leaf and hugged her from behind. Brock smiled seeing Ash hugging Leaf while Misty was well quite piss off.

"Congrats Leaf! Man Lt Surge is no easy opponent to defeat." Ash said excitingly, Leaf was still in Ash's arms was still blushing cutely. Surge who was there whistled before he smirked. Ash quickly released Leaf and had a blush on his face.

"Of course kid what do you think I'm, a baby?" The lieutenant boomed loudly.

"Well Leaf you definitely deserve the **thunder** badge." Surge gave Leaf her badge, she smiled and accepted the badge.

"Well kid she is a great battler, though I expect something better from you." Surge said while looking at Ash.

"Oh I'm gonna give you a battle you'll never forget Surge." Surge nodded and told Ash to battle him tomorrow as his pokemon needed much rest. They bid him goodbye and went to the pokemon center.

"Nurse joy your beauty is more beautiful than any milotic-' Brock was doing his usual routine. Misty whacked him with her mallet and pull him to another room. Ash sigh, if Brock keep doing this he might be charge of assault. Leaf gave her pokemon to nurse joy and less than a few minutes they were good as new. Beedrill was happy that he has unlock his **swarm** ability. Vulpix was slightly downtrodden, pikachu noticed and rubbed his cheek against hers and told her she did terrific. Ivysaur was talking to charmeleon and pidgeotto, he hoped that both of them van help him increase his type defenses more.

"Ash what are we gonna do now?" Leaf asked Ash curiously, her hands were on her back and she tilt her head to the side ways cutely. Since Brock and Misty is no where to be seen, Ash thought he could go on a evening walk.

"Hmm I think I'll go on a evening walk." Ash said with a small smile.

"Can I join you?" Leaf ask shyly, she rubbed her shoes together and looked at them.

"Of course you can Leaf." He grabbed her hand and they started their evening walk.

"You know I never been on a cruise ship before." Ash whispered while looking at SS Anne. They were sitting on a bench which gave them a clear view to SS Anne.

"Me too, what do you say we went for a cruise to relax?" They never had the time to relax or unwind during their travels.

"Do we have enough money?" Leaf checked her pokedex and nodded.

"I have 8000, and you have..."

"7500, Brock and Misty can pay for themselves."

"Well if we use the money for SS Anne then I can't pay Misty her bike after the 4th gym." Leaf frowned and looked at Ash worriedly.

"I don't understand why Misty wouldn't let me help you pay for her bike." Leaf said as she put her hands on her lap.

"I don't know why either but nevertheless, if you want to go to the cruise ship. I'll be more than happy to go with you." Ash said warmly.

"But Ash-" Ash place a finger on her lips.

"No buts Leaf, I know you wanted to go on a cruise. So after I beat Lt Surge, we can go to the cruise together." Leaf blushed and hugged Ash, he always fulfill her needs.

"Thanks Ashy." Ash blushed when Leaf said Ashy, only her mother and Leaf calls him that.

"But first let's ask Brock and Misty." Leaf smiled and nodded, they got up and went to the pokemon center. They soon saw Misty crossing her arms and was waiting for Ash and Leaf impatiently.

"Where have you 2 been?" Ash looked at Leaf and shrugged.

"Why do you care?" Ash said a bit harshly, ever since he had that talk with Brock, his been kinda cold and rude to Misty. Misty looked at him and glared at Leaf.

"Hey you 2!" Brock said cheerfully as he finished feeding the pokemon.

"Hey Brock, why do you look so happy?" Leaf asked, Brock put his hands in his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper.

"I got nurse Joy's number." His 3 travelling companions jaw-dropped.

"What really? Congratulations Brock!" Ash said while patting his back.

"How did you do it?' Leaf asked excitingly, with Misty around its impossible to even make a move on nurse Joy.

"Oh I had some help." Brock said while referring to Ash. He actually gave Brock some advice on how to get a woman's phone number which greatly surprised Brock.

FLASHBACK

"Okay so all I have to do is said that I'm a breeder and I would like to know about pokemon healing and all that stuff?" Brock asked, Ash nodded.

"Yeah I'm sure she'll be happy to answer your questions, woman also want a bit off attention too you know. Especially regarding their favorite topic or hobby." Ash winked.

"Wow ok and then?" Brock can't believe what was he hearing, Ash was giving him advice on how to get nurse Joy's phone number!

"Yeah just don't do your routine Brock, I know you are desperate and all but what you are during is boardline sexual harassment." Brock scratched the back of his head and nodded slowly.

"Hehe uh... then what should I do next?" Ash patted pikachu's head, thanks to his mother, Veronica and Leaf who taught him a lot about the ladies, but not love sadly. He actually knows how to flirt with woman, it just that he doesn't do it plus he have Leaf which is more than enough.

"Then after you all finished discussing all your breeder things, ask her for her number in case you have any more questions." Brock smacked his forehead, genius!

"Ash you're a genius!" Ash smiled and patted Brock's back.

"Just don't make it too obvious what you want, and make yourself more mysterious, woman always love a man who has secrets." Brock smiled, looks like he doesn't need to teach Ash about woman after all.

"Wow Ash I never knew this side of you!" Ash smirked.

"Don't reveal all your cards Brock." Brock smirked as he understood what Ash meant.

FLASHBACK END

"Wow who would help you Brock?" Misty asked while raising her eyebrow she was only in the waiting room for a while, how could he get nurse Joy's number that fast? Ash looked at pikachu who was looking at him with a grin on his face. Leaf caught it and realized who gave Brock the advice.

"Uh Ash we have to tell Brock and Misty something remember?"

"Oh yeah, Hey guys Leaf and I decided to go on a cruise on SS Anne after I beat Lt Surge so you guys in?" Misty immediately nodded and stood next to Ash.

"Eh but it ain't free you know." Misty grumbled and hung her head then she shot up.

"Wait I remembered that gym leaders and trainers who have 2 badges above will get a discount!" Ash was sweating slightly when his savior chipped in.

"Really that's great!" Brock said while standing between Ash and Misty, blocking Misty from getting to Ash. Ash and Leaf gave Brock a 'thank you' look.

"So I'll see you guys tomorrow, good night guys." Ash said quickly, Leaf then grabbed Ash's arm causing Misty to have steam coming out from her ears and nostrils.

"We haven't have dinner yet Ash." Leaf said in a soft and affectionate voice that will make you infatuated. Ash immediately blushed and nodded.

"O-oh yeah." Brock was wondering when are they going to confess with each other, while Misty is wondering when will Ash noticed her.

'Can't he see that I'm more beautiful, more talented and more skilled in battle than that bitch (No one calls Leaf a bitch)?' Misty thought while clenching her fists.

 _skip dinner_

After dinner the co when back to their rooms.

"Man Misty has a bad eye on food." Ash said while holding his stomach, the food that Misty insisted was HORRIBLE.

"Yeah tell me about it, I feel like I'm going to puke?" Leaf said while rubbing her stomach.

"You okay Leaf?" Leaf smiled, Ash always care for her.

"Yeah I'll be fine, c'mon let us take a shower." Leaf took her tower and her clothes and saw Ash looking at her with his face as red as a charmeleon.

"What's wrong Ash?"

"Y-you said that let US take a shower." Leaf cocked her head to the side before she realized what she meant.

"I didn't mean that Ash!" Leaf said with her face beat red. Ash nodded shyly and Leaf quickly went to have a shower.

'Man Ash you are a pervert.' Ash thought to himself, of course she didn't meant that. Soon Leaf exited and Ash quickly went to have a shower before he climbed onto the warm and soft bed.

"I wonder what would the cruise be like?" Ash whispered to Leaf's ear since the pokemon are sleeping. Their eevee were all snuggled up with each other, Leaf's spearow was leaning onto Ash's pidgeotto, charmander was next to ivysaur, butterfree is next to his best friend beedrill and poliwhirl was leaning onto ivysaur.

"I don't know but I bet it would be very enjoyable." Leaf whispered back, pikachu and vulpix were at the end of the bed and were sleeping soundly.

"Yeah, good night Leaf." Ash said while putting his forehead against her's.

"Good night Ash." She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled deeper into his chest.

 **Wow that is a lot of Misty bashing, sorry guys but it just came out like that. And as for Ash being a know-it-all about girls, yeah I mean c'mon guys, during his life in Pallet town he was constantly surrounded by woman, Leaf, Delia, Veronica and Daisy so I think Ash should know how to treat and how to get the girls. Well that doesn't mean he is not dense about love (well he is less dense in this story) , he wouldn't be Ash Ketchum if he is not dense when it comes to romance so yeah. Anyway ooh Misty... not really my favorite character and if you all can't stand me making her look bad then kindly turn away, if not { _face the wrath of seeing Misty being a complete bitch_ }. Sheesh don't know what came over me, anyway until next time.**


	12. The battle with Lt Surge

"This gym battle is between Ash Ketchum from Pallet town versus the gym leader Lt Surge. This is a 3 on 3 pokemon battle, only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions, are the trainers ready?" The referee yelled, Ash closed his eyes and turned his cap backwards before he opened them.

"Ready!" Ash said while tightening his fists, Lt Surge simply nodded.

"Begin!"

"Pikachu I choose you!" Pikachu jump off Ash's shoulder and sparkled its cheeks.

"Go Ash! Go!" Leaf shouted for her crush, Ash grinned seeing Leaf cheering on for him.

"Alright electabuzz let's show Ash how is done!" Lt Surge said while throwing electabuzz's pokeball out. Electabuzz appeared and grinned when it saw pikachu.

"Pikachu-chu-pika (I can't wait to show vulpix how strong I am)" Pikachu said to himself silently. He looked at vulpix who was on Leaf's lap, she winked at pikachu when she saw him staring at her.

" **Thunderbolt**!" Electabuzz stuck his arms out and channel a **thunderbolt** attack.

"Pikachu use **iron tail** to stick your tail in the ground!" the **iron tail** conducted the electricity to the ground making pikachu unharmed. Surge jaw dropped this kid sure know what is he doing.

"Use **quick attack** into **thunderpunch**!" Electabuzz zig zag its way cross the battlefield with its fist sparkling.

"Pikachu use **quick attack** into **iron tail** on **thunderpunch**." Not only the **iron tail** deflected the **thunderpunch** but the impact also cause electabuzz's fist to be injured severely.

"Electa-buzz" Electabuzz gripped his fist tightly and howled in pain quietly, Surge seeing his pokemon injured quickly devised a plan.

" **Thunderwave** combined with **shockwave**."

'Is Surge for real?' Ash thought to himself, pikachu could avoid the **shockwave** but he cannot avoid that **thunderwave** , that is when he remembered something.

"Pikachu use **light screen**!" Pikachu immediately created a magical barrier that blocked the **shockwave** and **thunderwave** attack.

"Not bad Ash." Lt Surge said to himself.

"Alright then, electabuzz use **swift**!" Electabuzz soon fire stars at pikachu.

"Pikachu surround yourself with full power **thunderbolt** and then used **quick attack**!" Pikachu then surrounded itself with electricity and cleaved through the incoming stars like a knife cutting through butter. Pikachu then came in contact with electabuzz and *boom*, electabuzz fainted.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle, gym leader please sent out your next pokemon!" The referee shouted, Lt Surge recalled electabuzz.

"Well Ash you certainly surprise me with that last move, how does your pikachu know **volt** **tackle**?"

" **Volt tackle**?"

"Yeah its a powerful move that will cause the user to suffer from recoil damage, look at your pikachu." Ash looked at pikachu and found out that it was panting and had a few cuts on his body.

"You alright buddy?" Pikachu nodded and he went to the sidelines before it was tackled/nuzzled by vulpix.

"Vulpix-vul(You were awesome pikachu!)" Pikachu's face was all heat up and smiled sheepishly in response.

"Challenger please sent out your next pokemon!" The referee said as he started to get impatient. Ash nodded and called poliwhirl out.

"Poliwhirl let's go!" Poliwhirl appeared and took a fighting stance.

'Why would he call a water type out?' Surge thought to himself, he must have a trick up on his sleeves.

Lt Surge threw a pokeball and it appeared to be a electrode.

"Electrode fry that amphibian!" Electrode appeared and smirked widely.

"Now use **charge** into **spark**!" It charged itself with electricity and surrond itself with it and rammed straight for poliwhirl in a high speed, however…..

"Use **ice punch** on the ground!" Poliwhirl's fist became icy blue and it hit the ground multiple times, each hit covered the ground with ice.

'Not bad Ash, by freezing the ground not only electrode can't use rolling attacks, but it allows poliwhirl to move around easier.' Brock thought silently to himself.

"Stop!" Unfortunately for Surge, electrode was too fast and it couldn't stop in time so poliwhirl was able to skid aside, allowing electrode to roll pass him.

Lt Surge knew that he couldn't use physical moves, so he had one **last** **resort**.

"Electrode get in close." Electrode smirked as it rolled towards poliwhirl.

"Now use **selfdestruct**!" Ash however had a perfect **counter** for this.

"Activate your **damp** ability!" Since **damp** prevents all Pokémon on the field from using the moves **Selfdestruct** and **Explosion** , electrode rolled passed it again.

"Use concentrated **ice** **punch** then use full power **water** **gun**!" Poliwhirl skidded towards electrode who was still rolling uncontrollably and connected its fist to its face/body. The result, a frozen electrode.

'Shit! I'm in deep shit right now' Lt Surge swore to himself mentally. Seconds later his electrode was seen rolling towards the back of the battlefield with swirl in its eyes.

"Ash, damn you're good." Lt Surge said as he return electrode. Ash shrugged and patted poliwhirl's head before recalling him.

"Thanks."

"Electrode! You were great, thank you. Now go avenge your fallen team mate raichu!." A large looking mouse like pokemon appeared and looked at Ash eagerly. Ash looked at pikachu who was doing an 'is okay' gesture.

'Sorry pikachu, I'll give you a bottle of ketchup later, how does that sound?.' Ash said to pikachu, to pikachu ketchup is a whole lot better than fighting against raichu. Pikachu squealed and thanked him in pokespeech.

Leaf giggled and stroke pikachu's fur earning a 'pika' from him.

'I wonder what would we do once we are on the cruise?' Leaf thought to herself.

"Hey Leaf you okay?" Brock asked, snapping Leaf out from her thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking."

"About the cruise?" Brock asked as he whispered to Leaf so a certain water type gym leader won't hear them.

"Yeah I was just wondering what would we do when we are on the cruise." Leaf said while paying no mind to the amazing battle that is right in front of her.

"Charmander use **fire spin**!/ raichu defensive **shockwave**!" A fire vortex surrounded raichu but it was quickly dispersed by Raichu's **shockwave**.

"Well I heard that there is a swimming pool on the deck of the ship, a battlefield where trainers can battle each, uh hmm." Brock put a hand on his chin.

"What else..."

"Charmander don't give up." Charmander was on the verge of passing out when he was suddenly engulf by a bright light.

"Oh a dance." Now that caught Leaf's attention, she loves to dance, back when they were at Pallet she would always dance with Ash.

"Really?" As soon as the light died down, charmeleon immediately lunged at raichu with his claws glowing.

"Mhm, yeah maybe you and Ash can you know." Leaf's cheek went red and she looked at pikachu and vulpix who were distracted by watching charmeleon beating the crap out of raichu, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Well that sounds great Brock, but what about Misty." Leaf said as she looked at the red head who was eyeing on Ash creepily.

"Don't worry about her, let big brother Brock take care of this." Brock said while patting Leaf's shoulders.

"Thanks Brock." Leaf gave Brock a brotherly hug.

"Hehe I expect to see Ash being the happiest guy on the whole planet after the cruise." Leaf's face instantly went red again.

"The gym leaders pokemon are unable to battle, Ash Ketchum from Pallet town wins!" The referee shouted.

"Huh Ash won?" Leaf said as she and Brock were too busy talking to each other.

The sound of Ash cheering like a madman confirms it.

"Wow charmeleon you were awesome!" Ash hugged charmeleon who hugged back.

"Ash you did great!" Leaf said as she hugged Ash who eagerly hugged her back with a blush.

"Thanks Leaf."They were interrupted by Lt Surge coughing.

"Well Ash, you are a damn good trainer. Here kid, the **thunder** badge is yours." Lt Surge gave Ash the badge who twirled with it before putting it inside his badge case.

"Thanks Lt Surge."

"You're welcome kid, I hope that we can have a rematch in the future." Lt Surge said while shaking Ash's hand.

"Sure." Soon enough the 4 trainers soon exited the electric type gym and headed for the pokemon center.

"Well now we could go to the cruise." Ash said in a jolly tone, Misty walked next to Ash and leaned towards him.

"Yeah WE can." That statement caused the males to be uncomfortable and the female to be **outrage**.

"Ash we should head to the pokemon center as soon as possible." Leaf said while pulling Ash's arm.

"I agree." Ash said quickly, as soon as they reached the pokemon center...

"Nurse Joy the connection between you and I had never been so deep, the electrifying-*whack*whack*whack*" With that, Ash put his hat to his chest with Leaf doing the same thing. He pulled Leaf closer to a hug.

"Pikachu-chu-pikaaaaaachu-pika! (We lost a great comrade today, whyyyyyyy arceus why!)" Pikachu said while kneeling down.

"Good bye Brock." Ash said in sorrow as the grim reaper known as Misty dragged Brock's lifeless body out of the pokemon center.

"Hi what can I do for you?"(play pokemon center music) Nurse Joy said sweetly as she finished some paper work.

"Hi can we heal our pokemon?" Ash said with a smile as he forgot what happened to Brock.

"Sure." Ash gave nurse joy his pokeballs.

"Hey Leaf I'm going to have a evening walk care to join me?" Leaf smiled and walked next to Ash.

"Sure." The childhood friends soon walked around town when suddenly they saw a house that says 'POKEMON FAN CLUB'.

"Hey Ash why don't we check that house out?" Leaf pointed towards the house.

"Sure." The duo then walk inside the house and saw many trainers with their pokemon. They saw the trainers bonding with their pokemon, which was really heartwarming. Soon they saw an elderly man walking towards them while walking using a cane.

"Welcome to the pokemon fan club, my my you 2 are such a cute couple." Ash and Leaf blushed and shook their heads.

"No we are just friends." both of them said in denial.

'For now' the 2 thought to themselves.

"Oops my mistake, sorry."

"Is okay sir." Ash waved it off.

"My pardons *cough* but what are your names."

"I'm Ash" Ash said as he shook his hand.

"And I'm Leaf." Leaf shook the chairman's other hand.

"Ash and Leaf huh, those are very nice names. Ah you pikachu and vulpix looks very happy." Pikachu and vulpix who were on their trainers shoulder smiled and nuzzled their trainer's cheek.

"Well I don't see many trainer able to bond with a pokemon so well, it is obvious that you 2 share a strong bond with your pokemon" Ash and Leaf smiled sheepishly and patted thier pokemon's head.

"Well you see I have many bike vouchers and I give them away to trainers that have a strong bond with their pokemon, so here you go.' the very nice chairman gave Ash and Leaf a bike voucher.

"Sorry but I only have one at the moment." The chairman said as he lowered his head.

"Oh no is okay, we only need one." Ash said as he looked at Leaf with a smile.

"Oh alright then." the 2 friends hang around the pokemon fan club for sometime before they decided to leave.

"Well thank you so much sir, but it is getting late and our friends must be worried about us so we have to go back to the pokemon center." The chairman nodded and bid Ash and Leaf goodbye.

"Let's go Leaf." Leaf nodded and the 2 then run to the pokemon center, with the bike voucher in Ash's hand.

They soon reached the pokemon center and was about to ask for a room when nurse Joy gave them a room key.

"Is alright, your friend Brock already booked a room for you." Nurse Joy said as she gave Ash their room key and his pokeballs back as well.

"Oh thanks nurse Joy."

"You're welcome." Ash and Leaf soon entered the room and they sat on the bed.

"So we have the bike voucher now, you can pay Misty back her bike without spending a dime." Leaf said as she sat on her bed.

"Yeah." Ash however was a bit nervous, how was he suppose to tell Misty that he doesn't like her?

"You okay Ash?" Leaf asked as she kneel on Ash's bed which aroused Ash a lot.

"Y-yeah I'm fine."

'Leaf's skirt is really short.' Ash thought to himself with a blush. Soon they heard their room door being knocked. Leaf got out off the bed and opened the door and it revealed Brock holding a plate of food.

"Hey guys, where did you 2 went?" Ash and Leaf told him everything.

"Oh that's great..." Brock looked at Ash who was giving him an uneasy look.

"Anyway I know you 2 haven't had dinner yet so I cooked some food for you guys." Brock said as he gave it the plate of food to Leaf.

"Oh thanks Brock."

"You're welcome, don't stay up late at night guys." Brock said before he went into his and Misty's room.

"What would we do if Brock isn't here huh Leaf." Ash said while smiling.

"Oh I don't know." Leaf then noticed that Brock had only gave them 1 fork and 1 spoon.

"Uh Ash, Brock only gave us a fork and a spoon." Leaf said with a blush.

'Brock you sneaky bastard' Ash thought to himself with a blush.

Meanwhile Brock sneezed a few times.

'Hehe you're welcome Ash, Leaf.' Brock thought to himself while laying on his bed.

'So uh I-I guess we have to s-share."Leaf said while stuttering which Ash find her stuttering incredibly cute.

"Sure." Ash held the fork while Leaf held the spoon.

"Opened your mouth Ashy." Leaf said while holding the spoon of food. Ash eagerly opened his mouth and Leaf fed him like he was a baby.

"Its delicious Leaf." Ash said with his mouth full.

"Open yours Leaf." Leaf blushed before she opened her mouth, Ash then placed the chunk of meat inside her mouth with the fork.

"Mmm is it good?" Ash said while smiling, Leaf nodded shyly.

'Leaf+cute kitten ears+cute maid outfit=cuteness overload.' Ash thought to himself, damn if Leaf really did that he could literally die from cuteness overload.

The 2 continue to feed each other until they finished the food. After they finished eating the 2 then went to have a quick and steamy shower.

"Hey Ash what do you want to do once we are at the cruise?"Leaf asked as she dried her hair with a towel.

"Hmm I haven't thought about that yet." Ash said as he stroke pikachu's fur who curled on his stomach with his eyes close.

"Typical Ash." Leaf giggled, she soon stop her giggling before she looked at the bed sheet.

"Well I heard that there is a dance being held there, maybe we can..." Ash raised his head up and looked at Leaf and smiled.

"Sure, I'll be happy to dance with you Leaf." Leaf smiled widely and cheered.

"That's great Ash, I hope you wear something formal though." Leaf said with a wink.

'Formal?' Ash thought to himself, well he has a formal tux that belongs to his father back when he was around his age.

"Sure, well I'm going to sleep, night Leaf, night pikachu, night vulpix" Ash said as he lay down.

"Good night Ash." Leaf placed vulpix on the end of her bed and lay down.

"Vulpix-pix"

"Pikachu-pika"

'I hope Ash has something planned when we are at the cruise.' Leaf thought to herself before closing her eyes.

Little did she know, Ash had planned something that will make her the happiest girl in the planet.

 **Okay NICK to answer your first question, the plot is much like the anime series, they will keep travelling to other regions until they reached their goal, Ash wants to be a pokemon master and Leaf wants to be the Champion of Kanto, maybe I'll change somethings but it depends. Second, yes it takes place throughout the anime series...I think. Third For this story Ash, Leaf, Misty and Brock are the main characters in this story. Fourth Ash and Leaf are both 10 years old while Misty is 11 and Brock is 15. Fifth I'll not tell you what pokemon will they own for the future but as for their current pokemon. Here are the list.**

 **Ash: Pikachu, pharmeleon, poliwhirl, butterfree, pidgeotto and eevee (baby)**

 **Leaf: Vulpix, ivysaur. spearow. beedrill and eevee (baby).**

 **Brock: Graveller, onix.**

 **Misty: Staryu, starmie and goldeen**

 **sixth you are reviewing on the first chapter of the story,  introduction so why don't you continue reading the story so you could find out for yourself?**


	13. The cruise at SS Anne

"Your dad's costume? Why do you need it for?" Delia ask curiously, her son had called her early in the morning to ask for his dad's costume.

"Well we are going to a cruise on SS Anne and there is this dance there so…' Delia perked up and smiled, so that's why.

"Oh of course dear, let me guess your partner is Leaf huh." Leaf blushed and nodded, Veronica smirked before asking.

"You want your dress too huh Leaf." Leaf nodded awkwardly, this was so embarrassing!

"Well your dress is too small for you, but don't worry I got a dress for you, in fact it is mine. I wore it when I was about your age. Delia and I will send you your costumes, just pick it up at the pokemon center." Ash and Leaf cheered and high five with each other.

"Are you two going alone?" Delia said cheekily, she always love to tease the kids.

Ash and Leaf blushed and shook their heads.

"No we are going with Misty and Brock."

"So all of you are going to the cruise to relax." Veronica said while putting her hands under her chin.

"Yeah." Ash nodded while scratching pikachu's chin.

"Well alright, we should go after all you 2 need to get ready to board the ship." The duo nodded and bid their mothers good bye.

"So Leaf what do you want to do now?" Ash asked with his hands behind his back. Leaf tapped her chin before she smiled.

"Well we could go shopping, I heard that there is a discount for all things in the Vermilion city mall for the departure of the grand SS Anne." Leaf said while imagining all those clothes she could buy and-

"S-shopping?" Ash said as he face turned white.

"Yeah, oh c'mon Ash pleaseeeee, do it for me?" Leaf gave Ash the cutest growlithe eyes she could ever muster, which almost cause him to faint.

"Well alright." Ash sighed before Leaf took his right arm and dragged him to the shopping mall. Pikachu and vulpix managed to get a good grip on their trainer's shoulders.

"Look at all those clothes store!" Leaf shouted with stars in her eyes.

'Look at all those torture chambers.' Ash thought to himself with a look of dread in his eyes.

"C'mon Ash we don't have much time!" Leaf said while dragging him to the nearest clothes store. She placed Ash down on a sit before she took some clothes and went into the changing room.

"Pikachu... kill me now." Ash said to his ever faithful starter, vulpix who sat next pikachu looked at Ash with sympathy in her eyes.

"Pika-pikachu-pikachu-pika (No way! Leaf would kill me if I do that)." Pikachu shook his head and waved his hands for a big no no.

"~Ashy I'm done." Ash looked at the changing room door before it flung opened, Ash's face immediately went red and was about to have a nosebleed if he didn't use his cap to shield his eyes. Leaf was wearing a 2 piece that show off her all her curves, it was enough to make any man drool, and by all means Ash is a man.

"Leaf-you-err." Ash closed his eyes while stuttering, Leaf grinned deviously before she walked towards Ash and sat next to him.

"Awe you don't like it?" Leaf said in a fake sad tone.

"O-f course I do, er you look really really great Leaf, I like it."

'Like it? Hell no I love it'

"Then why don't you open your eyes?" Leaf said while leaning towards Ash's arm. Ash sighed and knew that Leaf loves to tease him, he slowly opened his eyes and was trying not to drool. Leaf giggled and closed his mouth with his hand.

"There isn't that better?" Ash only nodded as he admired Leaf's body. Leaf smiled at his reaction before she went into the changing room to change.

'I need a cold shower, a really cold one.' Ash thought to himself while getting rid of the dirty images in his head. Leaf appeared in her normal attire before she took hold of Ash's arm again and dragged him around the clothing stores.

After a few hours of intense shopping, the 2 went back to the pokemon center. Upon entering they saw Brock and Misty waiting for them.

"There you 2 are, where have you been?" Brock said as he looked at the 2.

"Shopping." Leaf said happily which cause Brock to take a step back and looked at Ash.

"Oh do you 2 have costumes for the dance?" Leaf asked while taking her hat off.

"Yeah we do." Misty said as she raised a bag that was in her hand. Ash nodded as he walked towards the pokemon center counter.

"Nurse Joy? Are there any packages that are for Ash Ketchum and Leaf Green?" Nurse Joy looked at Ash before she smiled.

"Oh you must be Ash Ketchum, yes they are here you go." Nurse Joy handled him 2 packages.

"Thanks nurse Joy." Ash took the 2 packages before he turned towards his travelling companions.

'"I think we should board the cruise." The co agreed and they got their belongings before they boarded the SS Anne.

"Woah its huge." Ash said as he looked at the ship.

"Yeah c'mon." Brock said as the co walked into the ship.

"Wow looked at all the people." Misty said as she looked around them.

"And all the beautiful ladies as well!" Brock said he has heart in his eyes, he randomly reached for a beautiful teen and started his usual routine.

"Miss you are the most beautiful woman I ever know and I'll be honored if you'll be my dancing partner." The teen looked at Brock awkwardly before she pulled her hand back.

"Sorry but I already have a boyfriend." The teen quickly walked away from Brock earning tears of sorrow from him.

"It's bad enough that summer is over,(beautiful girls in bikinis) now I have to get rejected by every pretty girl." Brock hung his head.

"Don't worry Brock you'll find more girls that will reject you." Ash said while smiling sheepishly as he patted his friend's shoulders with a sweatdrop on his face.

"Hey looked at all the pokemon." Leaf said as she pointed towards a random group of trainers, Ash immediately turned towards the group and pulled eevee's pokeball out. Ash was about to challenge one of the trainers for a battle when he felt Leaf's arms wrapped around his.

"Ash we came here to relax not to battle." Leaf said while whispering in Ash's ear, he blushed before he put back eevee's pokeball.

"Okay Leaf I won't battle." Leaf giggled before she hugged Ash making him smile.

"Good now let's go to the ship deck, there is a swimming pool there." Leaf said as she took Ash's hand, making him blush.

As they reached the deck of the ship, Leaf let go of Ash's hand and went into the changing room to change. Ash looked away as the women in bikinis were splashing water at each other. Soon Ash changed into his swimming trunks and got into the pool, soon Leaf appeared in her swim suit and she got into the water with Ash. Vulpix was sunbathing with pikachu who was wearing sunglasses with a lemonade drink on his paw. An hour later, Ash and Leaf changed back to their normal attire before they went to the all-you-can-eat-buffet.

"Look at all the food." Ash said while he drooled at the sight, Leaf rolled her eyes before she calmly took an empty plate. Ash who had finished drooling quickly took an empty plate and filled it up with all types of food in a very quick pace, the mountain of food was on Ash's plate. Brock and Misty was eating when they saw some carrying a plate of enormous pile of food.

'Ash.' Both of them thought with a sweatdrop.

"Hey guys!" Ash said while making sure his mountain of food doesn't topple over.

"Ash could you eat that much?" Misty said as she looked at the mountain of food.

"Of course I can." Ash said as he tied a napkin around his neck.

"Oh Ash." Leaf said with a giggle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sorry to interrupt your meal but our waiters are needed to take way the tables and chairs in an hours time as the dance would take place here, we are sorry for any inconvenience, hope you all understand." The announcer said through a microphone, most of the passengers groan, unable to enjoy their food, but in Ash's case well...

"An hours time huh, well looks like I'll have to eat faster." Misty and Brock turned to Ash, he could eat faster?

"Ash just how fast you could eat your food?" Brock said as he put his hands together on the table being very professional.

"How fast you want me to be?" Ash said as he raised his eyebrow. Brock looked ta Ash's eyes with a very serious look.

"Very." Ash only nodded before he started to chomp down the mountain of food. Brock looked at Ash with his eyes wide opened.

'That speed! Its fast, its impossible, its inhuman, its its its... Ash!'

Misty put her utensils on her plate before she made a mad dash towards the bathroom with her face being green.

"Ash Ketchum what did I tell you about eating that fast?" Leaf said as she gave Ash a glare, Ash stopped eating and looked at Leaf.

"Eh sorry?" Leaf sighed before she continue eating her food. Ash gulped nervously, and started to eat his food in a slower pace. (which is still fast)

After half an hour, The co went into their respective cabins to change into their costume for the dance.

Ash walked towards his room and was thinking how was he suppose to do it tonight, it made him really nervous. He sighed and hoped that he has the courage to do it tonight. Ash entered his cabin room door with pikachu jumping off his shoulders and onto the bed.

'lazy mouse.' Ash thought as he looked at pikachu who was rolling on the bed.

He glanced at the parcel before he opened it, it consist a gray fedora with a gray vest with a dark grey jacket, a white button up shirt with a pair of gray trousers and a pair of white gloves. There is also a red tie so he decided to wear it, he looked at pikachu and asked him.

"How do I look pikachu?" Pikachu studied him for a while before he grinned and said pika-pika. Ash smiled took a small white button up t-shirt and a red tie from a plastic bag.

"Pikachu here I brought some clothes for you." Pikachu looked at the clothes curiously before he wore them, he had trouble buttoning up the shirt, so Ash had to help him with that.

"There you go pikachu." Pikachu looked at the mirror and smiled to himself.

Ash placed pikachu on his shoulders before he opened his room door and walked towards the dance floors and saw many people standing there already, women were wearing elegant dresses while men were mostly wearing tuxedos.

'Where's Leaf?' Ash thought to himself as he looked around him, soon he saw a familiar looking face in the sea of the crowd.

"Brock!" Ash waved his hands, Brock smiled and walked towards him.

"Looking sharp Ash, I'm sure you can knock Leaf out with it." Brock patted Ash's back.

"Thanks Brock." Soon the 2 saw a familiar looking red head.

"Hey guys!" Misty said as she walked towards the 2, she wore an orange dress that matches her hair, she let her normal one sided ponytail off.

"Wow Misty you look great." Brock said as he admired Misty, Misty blushed and thanked Brock.

"What do you think Ash." Misty said as she did a little twirl, Ash smiled to himself and admit Misty was pretty in that dress.

"You look great Misty." Ash said honestly earning a blush from her again.

"Where's Leaf?" Misty asked as she looked around.

"I don't know maybe she is still changing." Ash said while looking around.

"But the dance is about to start!" Brock said as he looked at the MC who is walking towards the stage.

"~Hey Ash" A certain brunette said while smiling, Ash turned around and he almost fainted, Leaf was wearing a long green dress like Misty's, she wore a long sleeved gloves(I think that is what you call them) that reached her elbow, her dress showed off her developed cleavage. Leaf had tied her hair into a ponytail with a green ribbon with her 2 locks still sticking out next to her eyes.

"L-Leaf?" Ash said while stuttering, Leaf giggled before she walked towards Ash.

"Do I look okay?" Leaf asked as she placed her hands on Ash's.

"You look very beautiful Leaf." Ash said while blushing.

"Thanks Ash, you look very handsome in those clothes too." Leaf then went into Ash's ear.

"Very handsome." She whispered causing Ash to shiver slightly.

'Man Ash you are one lucky guy.' Brock thought to himself as he looked at the interaction between them, he then looked at Misty who was frowning seeing the 2.

"Testing, testing, testing 1 2 3, okay hellooooo ladies and gentlemen, I'm proud to day that the annual SS Anne dance is about to start so please enjoy yourself in this lovely evening, thank you and let's the dance begin!" The MC left the stage and soon the music started playing. (Imagine your own romance music, though I would suggest endless love(piano version) by John Troutman)

"Hey miss may I have this dance?" A random male trainer said as he asked Misty, Misty blushed before she agreed.

'Well so much for that plan' Brock thought to himself.

"Excuse me sir but I don't have a partner for this dance so-" A beautiful woman asked Brock before she was interrupted.

"-Say no more miss, I'll be happy to be your dance partner." Brock then went to dance with the woman which was a dream come true to him. Seeing Brock Misty dancing with other trainers, Ash put his hand out.

"May I have this dance milady?" Ash asked in a gentleman tone, Leaf giggled and went closer towards Ash and put her arms around his neck, Ash wrapped his arms around Leaf's waist and they slowly danced back and forth.

"You enjoying this Leaf?" Ash whispered as he looked into her sapphire blue eyes.

"Yes I am Ash, this is wonderful." Leaf laid her hand on Ash's chest which cause him to be shocked, but he soon smiled to himself and continued dancing.

"I remembered that you taught me how to dance, guess it paid off huh." Leaf raised her head and smiled.

"Yeah I did, I'm surprise you still remembered."

"I'm full of surprises huh." Ash said with a chuckle, Leaf smiled again and looked at vulpix who was dancing with pikachu which earned a lot of attention, especially from the females.

"*Giggles* Looks like our pokemon is famous tonight." Leaf said as she looked at the 2 pokemon with a smile, they look so cute together!

"Yeah I guess they are." Ash replied in a soft voice, Leaf looked at Ash and put her forehead on his.

'Its now or never Ash!' Ash thought to himself. He pulled away and looked at Leaf.

"Leaf can we go to the ship deck please? I have to tell you something really important." Ash said in a nervous and quiet tone, Leaf noticed this but said nothing.

"Sure." Ash then took Leaf's hand and led her out to the ship deck, Brock who was completely love struck as he danced with his partner saw Ash taking Leaf's hand to some where and widened his eyes, is Ash doing what he think he is?

'Good Luck Ash.' Brock thought as he continue to dance with his beautiful partner.

Ash and Leaf then reached the ship deck, the beautiful moonlight shone onto the ship deck, the sound of the gushing sea was a noise that could soften your heart, it was the perfect place for a romantic confession.

"Ash what are we doing here?" Leaf asked as she saw Ash walking towards the end of the deck, he turned around and saw what he believes is a beautiful angel staring at him with those innocent sapphire blue eyes.

"Leaf, we've been very close childhood friends for a very long time right?" Leaf nodded and felt her heart has fluttered, is Ash doing what she think is doing?

"Well I don't want to be just friends anymore, I love you Leaf Green." Leaf's heart was racing a thousand times per minute, she just want to shower Ash with hundred of kisses.

"I love you Leaf, I love so much and I can't bear to lose you Leaf, I-." Leaf shut Ash up with a loving and passionate kiss. Ash widened his eyes but kiss her back, he put his arms around her back and balance himself. The simple kiss turned into a full blown make out session, with their tongues entwining with each other. After a few seconds they pulled back with a hint of redness in their cheeks, trying to regain some air, a trail of saliva was seen at their mouth.

"I love you too Ash, I'm so glad you feel the same way!" Leaf said as she wrapped her arms around Ash's neck and gave him a kiss which he eager return, he picked Leaf up bridal style and went into Leaf's room. They quickly took a shower and changed into their nightwear, Ash laid on top of the bed with Leaf between his legs, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"What about pikachu and vulpix?" Leaf whispered to Ash softly who was currently playing with her hazel brown hair.

"Don't worry about them Leaf, I'm sure they can made it back without us." Leaf giggled and nuzzled him on the crook of his neck.

"You look so cute Ash." Leaf said as she grabbed Ash's hand.

"If I'm cute then you are drop dead gorgeous." Ash said while using his finger to push Leaf's forehead gently. He looked at her before he dived in for a deep kiss which she returned, their lips never parted as Ash reached for the light switch and flicked it off while using his other hand to cover Leaf and him with the blanket.

 **Woah, okay the confession part was okay I guess? I'm not sure and I would like you all to please oh please review, or at least PM me on how the story goes, I will appreciate it if you all review, because I need to know what do you all think about the story, I am also trying to upload Ib and Garry the after years and maybe just MAYBE after I finished it, I'll make a final fantasy IV high school story, before you asked me why do I decided this and why didn't I do a pokemon high school story is because I might as well make final fantasy IV fanfics more popular, I mean there are tons of pokemon high school stories (though most of them are poke,pearl and advanceshipping) so maybe I'll do it once I finish Ib and Garry, so yeah, you all can PM me if you have any questions. ~Kaelstrider signing out**


	14. My first POV!

Ash woke up in the middle of the night, he was sweating quickly. He saw Leaf sleeping peacefully with a big smiled on her face. He sighed and smiled to himself but then he remembered why he woke up. He frowned and got out of the bed quietly.

ASH POV (Seriously after so many chapters this is the first POV I ever made)

I woke up after having a strange dream that I felt that it is not a dream, no it felt like more of a vision. I sighed deeply to myself and looked out of the window, the moonlight shone on the sea making it looks like crystals sparkling in the deep sea. The waves was that splashed at SS Anne were ever so calming, a rhythm that I could hear every day.

"Pikapi? Pikachu asked quietly, I turned towards my starter and saw him gazing at with me with worry in his pokeyes, vulpix was still sleeping peacefully on the bed, she kinda reminds me of Leaf, oh who am I kidding, she is exactly like Leaf! Guess that's why pikachu likes her.

"Hey pikachu, don't worry buddy I'm fine." I said quietly while he scratched pikachu's fur.

'Pikachu–pika-pika-chu (Are you sure? Cause you don't sound fine to me)" Pikachu said while looking at me worriedly. I obviously don't understand pokespeech but I figured that he was not buying what I just said.

"It just a weird dream pikachu." I said as quiet as possible, the dream I had, it's was all so fast and confusing, crazy weathers appearing all around the world, sudden changes of weathers and pokemon acting weirdly, I definitely don't dream that, I only dream 3 things, Leaf, pokemon and food.

"Was it a vision? Would it happen in the future? Why did I have it then?" So many questions buzz through my mind. I then slowly looked at Leaf, would she be harmed? No she can't be harmed! The thought her dying makes my heart ache, I shook my head, think positive Ash, think positive! nothing is going to happen to Leaf. I then looked at my ever faithful partner before I put him on my shoulder.

"Pikachu we're gonna go on a midnight stroll." Pikachu nodded and I took my pokeballs and got dressed, I walked outside the ship deck and twirl my pokeballs. The stars looked beautiful tonight, back at Pallet, Leaf and I always stay up late so we can stared at the stars, it was beautiful and I enjoy it a whole lot, well Leaf and I both did, I wish that Leaf could see the night sky now, though it tends to get lonely when you watch it alone. Gah, maybe I'm a bit too reflective, I shook my head and called out all of my beloved pokemon, poliwhirl, pidgeotto, eevee, charmeleon and butterfree. They greeted me warmly, well they were yawning in the same time but it doesn't matter, they could see that I was troubled and cried their respective names a few times.

"I'm fine guys." Who am I kidding, even a 1 year old could tell that I was lying. My pokemon gave me the 'I don't believe you look'. I sighed, and asked my pokemon a question.

"Guys, do you know what is a aura user?" I was called last aura user in my bizarre dream, what ever that is, though I admit it sounds kinda cool, my pokemon looked at me and shook their heads, guess they don't know as well.

"You guys don't know too huh, well never mind." I said quietly to myself, my pokemon looked at me before they shrugged and walked around the deck, enjoying the cool midnight air. I sighed (man Ash loves to sigh!) and put my arms on the railing of the ship deck while leaning forward, I closed my eyes and focus hearing the sound of the gushing sea, it always calms my mind. I heard soft food steps followed by my pokemon cries. I had a faint guess who that person is, I turned around and saw my lovely girlfriend. She was only wearing her night gown so I put my jacket around her causing her to smiled warmly at me, that smile can brighten up everybody's day, I don't know what to do if I don't see it everyday.

"Thank you Ash, but why are you doing up so late at night?" Leaf asked softly, she grabbed my hands and squeeze them gently, her soft voice is really like music to my ears, I smiled at her and stroke her hands slowly.

"I'm just getting some fresh air you know, besides I'm too excited to sleep. Now that I have you as my lovely girlfriend.' I stroke her cheek with the back of my hand while grinning at her playfully. She blushed and looked at me lovingly, the only time she did that look is when she wants to convince me to do something or when we are in the heat of the moment, something which I hope it would happen often.

"Ash please tell me what's wrong, I know that you're lying." Leaf said with utmost care in her voice. I looked at her, how the heck did I became so lucky? Leaf is such an amazing girl and I (hopefully) get to share the rest of my life with her, oh and did I ever mention how her soft tone always soften my heart? I could see that she was waiting for an answer, I know that I can't lie to her, but I don't want worry her as well, plus she might think I'm crazy or something, but you know what they say, women always find out the truth, and when I mean always, I mean ALWAYS.

"I can't lie to you huh… well I have this strange dream and it worries me." I said while looking at the night sky, it reminded me of those cheesy romance movies when the characters inside the movie looked at the stars before they continuing talking.

"Tell me about it Ash." Leaf said in her cute and angelic voice that cause me to blush every time she did it with a puppy look face that will cause even the toughest men to die of cuteness, and did I mention she is the most beautiful girl I seen in my entire life? I mean seriously she literally is the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, and believe me I have seen many girls during our travels and back in Pallet town, they weren't as beautiful as Leaf. I then told her my what had happened in my dream, I expect her to laugh at me but instead she was just smiling.

"It is probably nothing Ash, it just a dream." I looked at her with full of uncertainty, you see I had a 'gut' feeling in me that tells me that Leaf is wrong, just like Leroy Jethro Gibbs in NCIS (Yes I'm a fan of NCIS, especially Tony!), it was NEVER wrong. Leaf could tell that I was doubting her, she rolled her eyes and latched her soft and delicate arms around me with a smile on her face.

"Ash if it happens, I'll be with you every step of the way, okay?" I blushed and smiled.

"what did I do to deserve an amazing girlfriend like you Leaf? I asked.

"Everything and anything" Leaf said while leaning forward into a kiss.

I leaned forward and our lips met, I could hear my pokemon cheering, it took a while but eventually our lips parted, both of us had a blush on our faces, I smiled internally to myself, and put my hands on her shoulder gently and walked back to our room. I then told my pokemon that they can stay outside, something which they wanted a whole lot, they then snuggle together on the carpet of our room. Pidgeotto was beside charmeleon(he was at the center to keep the others warm), poliwhirl was next to pidgeotto, my eevee along Leaf's eevee were on top of pidgeotto (she is the mother of the team) Butterfree was next to beedrill,(yes Leaf let her pokemon out too) spearow was on top of ivysaur. I think I should name my eevee vee while Leaf could name her eevee eve. Leaf and I then got into the bed and she covered our legs with the blanket. Pikachu and vulpix were sleeping on the end of the bed, cute.

"You know Ash we look like a happy family." Leaf whispered while looking at the pokemon, I smiled, Leaf loves pokemon, she would even risk her life to protect a wild pokemon, that is of course one of the many reasons why I love her, she's cheerful, warm, kind, caring, positive, determine, bubbly and let's not forget beautiful, oh and of course her excellent cooking is something which I absolutely love, man you all should try her cooking someday, oh wait! I forgot, you can't :p

"A big happy family huh, I guess that makes you the mother.' Leaf blushed and looked stare at my eyes with those blue sapphire eyes that I absolutely adore.

"*Giggles* Then that makes you the father too _Ashy_." Leaf said in a seductive voice, she's 10 but she definitely knows how to poke a man's weakest spots if you know what I mean.*cough*cough, anyway I looked at my pokedex, 1:02 AM it read. I snuggle closer next to Leaf and kissed her good night, the weird and bizarre dream was still on my mind. I knew that the dream I had was connected to me, I just hoped that whatever happens in this 'vision' of mine, none of my friends and family wouldn't be harmed, especially the one I love and treasured the most, Leaf.

NO ONE'S POV

Morning arrived, Leaf woke up first and went to the bathroom to take a morning shower. After 10 minutes she came back out dressed and she was putting on her long length socks when she saw her spearow opening his eyes.

"Good morning spearow." Leaf patted his head earning a coo and a nuzzled from him, this caused Ash's eevee to wake up, he looked at Leaf's eevee andnuzzled her and she woke too. She licked Ash's eevee cheek and they jump onto the bed. Ash got woke up by all the noise and rubbed his eyes before he saw Leaf staring at him.

"Good morning beautiful." Leaf smiled and crawled on the bed next to him.

"Morning to you handsome." She gave him a morning kiss. After a few minutes of making out, Ash went to have a quick shower and got dressed. All of their pokemon were awake and they went back to their respective pokeball. Pikachu and vulpix jumped on their trainer's shoulders. Ash took Leaf's hand and walked to the dinning room.

"Ash are we gonna tell Brock and Misty about us?" Leaf asked Ash between her bites, Ash place his utensils down before replying.

"Mhm yeah we have to tell them, but we should tell our moms first." Leaf looked at Ash nervously, Ash noticed this and place his hand on hers.

"Don't worry Leaf, our mothers would surely approve our relationship. After all we know each other since we were babies." Leaf smiled and nodded, after they ate their breakfast they went to call their mothers using the SS Anne Call Line.

"Don't worry love, they would approve our relationship." Ash said softly, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead. Soon their mothers were on the screen.

"Hello Ash, Leaf why are you calling?" Veronica asked them with Delia beside her. They noticed Ash and Leaf were closed, not that they aren't but they seem to be 'different'.

"Erm mom, Ash and–I" Leaf bit her lower lip, Ash rubbed her arms and kiss her forehead tenderly. Delia and Veronica raised their eyebrow at the affection showed by Ash.

"You and Ash….." Delia and Veronica ask with a glint of hope in their eyes. Could it be?

"Leaf and I are a couple now ." Ash said while hugging Leaf from behind, he put his chin gently on her head. Leaf blushed cutely and nodded.

"Oh my! You have no idea how long we waited to hear that." Delia and Veronica said simultaneously. They put their hands together and looked at them with starts in their eyes.

"Mom…" Ash said while scratching his head, Leaf looked at the ground with her shoes rubbing each other.

"But we are to young too have grandkids. Maybe in another 8 years time." Delia said teasingly.

"Or at least use you protection, and if you ever need advice on how to pleas-" And the video conference was shut off.

Ash looked at Leaf with his face being all red, though the same thing could be said for Leaf.

"Leaf are you okay?" Ash said while placing his hands on her shoulder, he can't believe what their mothers just said! And what Veronica was about to say! (Besides Ash could just ask Brock)

"I'-m fine Ash." Leaf said while stroking his hand. Ash smiled and grabbed her hand, now to tell Misty and Brock.

LEAF'S POV

I walked towards the dining room hall with my hand in Ash's, what my mother was about to say was HIGHLY inappropriate for two 10 years old children.*Blushes* Arceus why did mom and Delia have to say that!? I shook my head, got to stop thinking about that right now, I should focus on how to tell Brock and Misty, well Ash would do the telling but it doesn't matter!

Brock

His a good guy, even though his a pervert at times but still he is a really nice guy, he'll definitely be a great father and a great boyfriend, that is if he gets over his obsession with woman. Brock has been very supportive though out the journey, always looking after us and make sure everything during our journey runs smoothly, he knew about my deep affection for Ash, he was being very supportive in it too, telling me that Ash is crazy about me and how the way Ash looks at me, Brock is really a great friend, his like an older brother I never had, I wish we won't have to separate during our journeys.

Misty

Misty, Misty, Misty, where do I start? Well to be honest I don't like her, why? well 1 Ash saved her life and all she cared is her dumb bike, 2 she constantly annoy Ash, Brock and me to no end, 3 she keeps flirting with Ash, my Ash! 4 she keep using her mallet to hit Ash and Brock, though the last time she did that on me, Ash had challenge Misty to a pokemon battle and called pikachu to use a full power **thunderbolt** on her pokemon, from that day onward, Misty never hit me with that mallet again. Her pokemon had to stay at the pokemon center for days to **recover**. The third reason is enough to make me to boil with anger, but I could never hate Misty, she is still a good and loyal friend despite she keep flirting with MY Ash.

Anyway we reached the dining hall and soon we heard our names being called.

"Hey Ash, Leaf!" Brock yelled out, Ash took a deep breath walked towards the table. It seems that Misty noticed me and Ash's uneasiness.

NO ONE'S POV

"Brock, Misty… I have to tell you 2 something." Ash said while looking at the 2.

"Sure Ash what is it?" Brock said while smiling, that smile is the smile that meant 'I know what are you going to say'.

Ash then kissed Leaf much to her surprise, but she returned the kiss nonetheless.

Brock then shouted 'YES' and jumped around drawing attention from bystanders. Misty dropped her plate of food and twitched her eyes. Brock then stopped his shouting and rushed towards Ash and shook his hand crazy fast, so fast that Ash might even need a new hand.

"Well that is great news! You're one lucky guy Ash." Brock said happily, his 'brother' finally has a girlfriend, a very hot one too. Sure he was A BIT jealous but he was happy for them.

"You have no idea." Ash kissed Leaf again, earning a whistle from Brock. Misty look like she had seen the most terrifying bug type in the pokemon world, the couple noticed Misty didn't say anything so they asked her.

"Are you okay Misty?" Leaf asked Misty, Misty fake a smile and nodded.

"Of course I'm, I'm so HAPPY that YOU and Ash are together." Those words tasted very bitter to Misty. Ash frowned and put his hat down and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm very sorry Misty, but I love Leaf. Hoped you understand." Misty bit her lower lip and nodded sadly, arceus Leaf was so lucky she has Ash.

Brock decided to changed the topic to Ash and Leaf's gym battle, which reminded Ash something.

"Oh Misty, remember your bike?" Misty trembled slightly, she nodded. Surely Ash can't **payback** her bike after he used the money on the cruise right?

"Yeah what about it?" Ash took out the bike voucher the pokemon fan club's chairman gave him. Misty's heart instantly stopped.

"That's a bike voucher Ash…where did you get it?" Misty ask weakly, only very lucky trainers can get the voucher. Ash told them that he and Leaf visited the pokemon fan club and its chairman had generously gave them a bike voucher for having a strong bond with their pokemon.

"So Misty, the bike shop is at Cerulean city right? Your home is at Cerulean city so you can buy it on your way home. I can't go with you since well Misty, the talk we had, you know I can't do it (He is referring to Leaf), it will take 2 weeks to get back to Cerulean city, plus you can buy it on your own, I'm not going with you to Cerulean city Misty and that's final." Ash said a bit harshly as he gave her the bike voucher, Misty was about to burst to tears, it is bad enough that Ash doesn't feel the same way, now he doesn't even want to spend some time with her?

"I-I understand Ash." Misty said while lowering her head. Ash smiled to himself and sighed in relief.

"Well Misty is been a blast." Leaf said sadly, she always hate goodbyes. Ash pulled Leaf closer to him, he shook Misty's hand while Brock did the same.

"Yea-h it is." Misty had tears in her emerald eyes, she couldn't believe that it ended so fast. Brock gave her a tissue and a hug. Leaf also hugged Misty and Ash did the same, though Misty enjoyed the hug Ash gave her more than Brock's and Leaf's. The pokemon also bid her goodbye, pikachu and vulpix respectively gave her a nuzzle and a lick to the cheek.

Misty packed her things and they exited SS Anne, they walked towards the Vermilion city pokemon center.

"I guess this is goodbye." Misty said sadly, she is looked at the co. Ash then took a paper and wrote his address and phone number on it.

"Here Misty, this is my house's address, visit us sometime okay?" Ash said warmly, he figured that he was too harsh on Misty. Misty looked at Ash and smiled.

"Thanks Ash." Misty said as she put the piece of paper inside her bag and boarded the bus that will take her back to Cerulean city.

"Bye Misty!" The trio said in unison as they waved their friend good bye.

"Pika-pika/vulpix-vul (Bye Misty!)" The pokemon cried as they waved their paws as well.

"You know I'm gonna miss Misty." Brock said to the couple while walking to Celadon city.

"Yeah me too." Leaf said while holding Ash's hand, she hoped that Misty took the farewell well.

"Yeah me too despite what had happened, well let's focus on getting to Celadon city guys, Come on Leaf bet I could get there first.' Ash yelled childishly while running with pikachu running beside him.

"Oh I'll be there first Ash!" She also ran along with vulpix hoping to reach Celadon city first. Brock smiled at the couple, kids these days.

"Wait up guys! Don't leave me behind." Brock yelled while running.

 **Well er let me know if I should do more POV or should I do it the normal way, hmm yes I made Ash a bit harsh on Misty but if I was Ash I would have done the same thing, I would be very straight forward and tell Misty the ugly truth, now on a lighter note I'm still thinking the clothes for Leaf during the journey to other regions, I would greatly appreciate if you guys could come up with any ideas of what so ever, I would change Ash's clothes during the Johto journeys, it's basically gold's (or Ethan's) hoodies , his hat is gold's hat, err his pants is gold's pants except it will be a long pants, he basically gold in Johto while Leaf, man I wish that devianart members could draw more _Ash_ and _Leaf_ art ( If any devianart members see this, I'm begging you, please help to fulfill my wish!), sigh I wish SOMEONE, ANYONE could do that. I mean I just learned that Serena is basically Leaf, or Leaf is Serena, was it? I don't know -.- anyway it not that I don't like Serena it just that, if they WERE childhood friends then how come Ash doesn't remembers her? Sheesh some childhood friend you are Ash and they don't really go detail on the childhood thing you know? I mean if they show more of Ash and Serena's past it will make me really happy since from the 5 shippings (Poke, Advance, Pearl, Negai, Amour) Amourshipping is my most favorite among the 5 infamous ships so I hope that during X and Y they can focus on Ash and Serena, but of course Bonnie and Clemont were there with them (like Max and Brock) so I highly doubt that the writers for X and Y will make Ash and Serena canon, so sad among all Ash travelling companions, Serena is the most desperate one to wants Ash affection, I mean she literally thrown herself at Ash and he was like 'huh you okay Serena?' -_-.**

 **Oh I rambled enough, though even though I doubt Ash and Serena is canon, I still support Amourshipping (since it is the closest to furthershipping) Anyway PM and review guys, thank you ~Kaelstrider signing out.**


	15. A shocking truth

"Celadon city is so beautiful." Leaf said dreamily, flowers were all over the town, trees were also surrounding the town make it looked like a the town came from a fairy tale story.

"Yes it is Leaf, but looked at that corner." Brock said while pointing at a building, it has a rocket symbol on it with many people queuing up in a long line.

"What is that palce Brock?" Ash ask curiously, pikachu and vulpix blinked at the building they never seen before.

"That Ash, is a place where people gamble everything they own just to win money. Lots of lots of money, but it isn't worth it, you'll lose more than you gain" Brock said wisely, Ash and Leaf looked at Brock's serious and gruff face, if what he say is true than it must be a horrible place.

"Yes indeed it is Brock." Said a sweet voice, the co turned and saw a teenager with blue hair with a red headband on her head. She wore a green dress with a white vest. Brock instantly recognized her and smiled.

"Erika! What a pleasant surprise." Brock said with a gentleman bow, Ash raised his eyebrows. Usually when Brock met an attractive girl he would go heads over heels to do his 'routine'.

"Oh no need such formalities Brock." Erika giggled, a vileplum was seen beside her, it seems pleased when it saw Brock.

"My pardons miss but may I know who're you?" Ash ask politely, Erika turned to Ash before replying.

"Well my name is Erika, the gym leader of the Celadon gym. I know Brock since every year gym Leaders would have to attend the pokemon league meeting." Ash looked at Erika, she seem older than him. Maybe 2 years older.

"May I ask how old where you when you become a gym leader?" Erika looked at Leaf before she smiled, seeing how close she and Ash was standing. Not to mention they are holding hands.

"When I was 10. My my, you two are such a cute couple." Ash and Leaf blushed and thanked her.

"How long was the game corner Erika." Brock asked while crossing his arms.

"Recently, but it is a bad image for our beautiful city. Though the place seems very shady so I decided to investigate the place." Erika said with a hint of worry in her usual sweet voice. Ash looked at the game corner, this time his infamous 'gut' was telling him that what Erika said is right.

'Erika's right, that place is shady this can't be good' Ash thought to himself, Leaf noticed Ash who was glaring at the game corner subconsciously.

"Hey Ash are you okay?" Leaf asked softly, he turned towards his beautiful girlfriend and smiled.

"I'm fine Leaf, but I think we should help Erika on investigating the place." Leaf looked at Ash and smiled, he always wants to help someone in everyway he can.

"Well if Ash felt it too then there is without a doubt that, that place is somewhat shady." Brock said while pulling graveller's pokeball.

"Well let's go then, the sooner this is over the better right?" Leaf pulled spearow's pokeball out, he gained a lot of experience while sparing with Ash's pidgeotto.

"Well then let's make haste." Ash said quickly, the bad feeling in his gut was getting stronger. He took out pidgeotto's pokeball and ran inside the game corner. Ash opened the game corner door and saw many people playing with the slot machine. The air around suddenly felt dread to him, he then saw a man standing in front of a poster.

"That poster, is the source of the bad omen." Ash thought to himself, the man was dress in dark clothes with a big red **R** on it. He walk towards the man and the man instantly took a defensive stance.

"Hey kid, get lost." Pikachu sparkled its cheek, no one talks to pikapi like that.

"Grr fine have it your way, raticate!" A familiar rat pokemon came out.

"Pidgeotto use **wing attack**!" Pidgeotto one hit KO raticate, the man shudder and recalled him. He quickly got out of the game corner before Ash can ask him any questions.

"Ash! Why do you have to run so fast?" Leaf asked worriedly, spearow was being vigilant as he scouted around. Brock and Erika was behind her.

"Leaf I could feel the source of the omen was coming from this poster." Ash said while touching the poster, he felt something and he pressed it. Soon one of the floor tiles revealed a trapdoor.

"Ash how did you…." Brock ask with eyes wide opened, how did Ash know? Leaf was also baffled, how did her boyfriend did that?

"Is a gift." Ash said to them, since the people who are at the game corner were busy playing the slot machine. They didn't noticed the battle that happened and the trapdoor. Ash and his co went down to the trapdoor and saw many people who wore the same clothes that the man wore.

"As I suspected, it is team Rocket's hideout." Erika said angrily, lately she seen many team Rocket members lurking at her beloved city, though she can't take all of them alone, who knows what would they do to her once she is defenseless.

ASH'S POV

Team Rocket's hideout? Damn, maybe just maybe we can take them out if we did it together, but the problem is I want to handle them myself, you see the day I fought with what's their name again? Oh yeah Jessie and James right? I instantly got worried that they will come for me and Leaf I'm afraid whoever they work for will hunt me or Leaf down, there was one night when I asked Brock about team Rocket.

FLASHBACK

I was standing near a lake while looking at the water, I closed my eyes before I sighed.

"Something wrong Ash?" Brock asked as walked towards me. I was surprised that Brock would stay up that late, then again, he is Brock.

"Nah is nothing."

"Nothing is always something Ash." Brock said while yawning.

"Do you know anything about team Rocket." Brock's face immediately turned to a serious one, he looked at me before he looked around him, he walked towards me and usher me to sit on the ground.

"Are they bad?" I asked, Brock sighed and nodded.

"They are, you were thinking about team Rocket?" I nodded, their stupid motto sure was hilarious and all but I could tell that from the motto that they are not nice people.

"Yeah 2 members of team Rocket bombed the Viridian city pokemon center and wanted to kidnap some pokemon."

"Was anybody hurt?" Brock raised his voice in concern.

"Just them." I said with a smirk, Brock nodded and clapped his hands together.

"Ash, team Rocket is a evil crime organization that kidnaps pokemon and sells them at the black market, they usual target pseudo legendaries or rare pokemon. I heard rumors that team Rocket had once killed an entire family just for their dragonair." I faced turned ghastly white, I bit my lower lip and looked at Brock with my eyes wide opened, would they really go that far for a rare pokemon?

"Was it t-true?" Brock then nodded.

"Yeah, it was, one of the family member was a close friend of mine... Ash you better be careful with team Rocket, I'm not telling you to not help people in need but please think about the consequences that will cause you dearly." I looked at Brock and nodded, Leaf was beyond important to me, so was my mother, who know what they would do to them, I shudder slightly and gulped.

"All I'm just saying is be careful Ash, don't **dive** too deep in the waters." Brock patted my shoulders before he walked to his tent. I looked at the tent that I was sharing with Leaf before I entered it and saw Leaf sleeping peacefully with pikachu and vulpix all snuggled up next to her. I laid down next to her and prayed that Leaf and my family won't be harmed, cause if team Rocket do hurt them, I will make their life hell... Gah that's not me but still! I will make their lives miserable.

FLASHBACK END

"Leaf and Erika you two go inform the police, Brock and I will stay here." I said in a commanding tone, a tone that I did not know I have.

"Ash what are you thinking? We ALL should all go to the police!" Brock said while rising his voice, I sighed and crossed my arms.

"Brock! I'm sure the team Rocket's members would escape before the police can even get here!" I practically shouted at him, I could see that Brock was surprised of my outburst.

"Ash calm down." Leaf said while patting my shoulders soothingly, I calmed down immediately and looked at her who was gazing at me with those sweet sapphire blue eyes.

"Ash you can't be serious! we can't possibly take down the whole team Rocket base!" Brock yelled at Ash, though it was not loud enough to draw attention.

"Fine go call the police, and let them escape." I muttered while looking at the ground, I could feel pikachu's worry gaze.

BROCK'S POV

I have never seen Ash like this, he looks like a mad man trying to get **revenge** , maybe the talk we had that night has something to do with it, I could see Leaf's worry eyes as she looked at her boyfriend, desperate to help Ash in any way she could, while Erika well she just stood there and observed us.

"Brock I think we should stay and get rid of team Rocket." I turned to Erika, even she is considering this?

"What! You mad-"

"Brock please, Ash is right! Team Rocket would escape before the police could even arrive, besides you have seen how good we are in battling." Even Leaf now? Man they made me looked like the bad guy in this story, *sigh* well there is no use arguing with women. (believe me I have tried)

"Fine, but Ash and I will stay, you two go inform in the police." I could see Ash raising his eyebrows before he smirked, oh boy that smirks means that trouble is around the corner.

"I'm not leaving Ash!" Leaf then stood next to Ash, I looked at Erika.

"I'm the gym leader of Celadon city Brock, its mine responsibility to get rid of any filth in my beloved city." Great, me? I look at the 3 (Well 5 if you plus pikachu and vulpix) pair of eyes that were looking at me.

*Groan* why can't I have some fun for once? Times like this makes me wished that Misty was here.

"Fine but you 3 be careful." I then went to Erika's ear, she smells like fresh spring flowers hehehe.

"Take good care of them, especially Ash." I then quickly ran towards the pokemon center, eager to call the police and meet my one true love nurse Joy! Though those 3... could they handle themselves? I wasn't afraid of their safety, I was more afraid of their sanity. After all there is a saying.

 _'You hunt a monster, but in doing so you are becoming one'_

ASH'S POV

I was glad that Brock finally agreed with our decision, I called out all of my pokemon, charmeleon instantly tensed as he sniffed the air before he growled, I guess he recognized the scent of team Rocket. I glanced at the 2 girls next to me who were calling out their pokemon as well, I could see Leaf giving a reassuring smile, and that smile always tell me that everything is going to be alright.

"Alright this place is huge, we could easily get lost here so whatever you do, don't split up." Seriously guys, I have seen enough of those movies where the characters in the movies all split up to cover more ground and ends up getting pick off one by one, well I'm not letting that happen to Leaf and Erika, our strength lies in our numbers.

"Wise choice, we could also back each other up when we're in some sort of trouble." Erika said as she looked around.

"Right" The 3 of us plus our pokemon walked along the corridors silently, I could hear our 2 eevees sniffing around the place in a curious manner, while walking I could see pikachu's ears twitch. I put my fist up and all of us stop moving. I narrowed my eyes as I saw some shadows at the end of the corridor.

"Everyone get ready." I whispered, since we got the element of surprise on out hands-

"There we found the intruders!' -Okay maybe not.

"They are just kids! But they were able to defeat our brother." The 5 team Rocket grunts let out all of their pokemon, zubats, raticates, koffings, ekans and grimers, the usual bunch, I wish one of us have a psychic pokemon, it would be much easier to clean off the poison types.

"Exeggcutor use **pysbeam**!" Wow a wish come true, I didn't knew Erika has an exeggcutor they look so cool and tough and-

"Ash we are in the middle of a fight here!" Leaf shouted as her ivysaur fended of some attacks.

"Oh right sorry." I looked at my pokemon who were already in the fight, I looked at pikachu who was standing there with a bored expression on his face, I know that expression, and that expression means 'Are these guys for real?'

"Pikachu **thunderbolt**!" And *zap* all the opposing pokemon fainted, guess they were worn out from executing so many attacks.

"Ivysaur **sleep** **powder**!" Moments later I could see some sleeping team Rocket grunts on the floor, talk about sleeping on the job.

"Alright let's go girls" I led the girls and the pokemon towards another corridor, man they all look the same I could see a elevator around the corner, as soon as the doors opened, I could see a handful of team Rocket grunts.

"There! Blast them!" Blast us? What did they mean by that? Suddenly I saw a **hyper beam** attack along with a few **focus** **blast** heading our way.

"Pikachu **light screen**! Charmeleon **flamethrower**!" Luckily I was able to think and act fast enough, maybe team Rocket members weren't so weak after all.

"Pikachu thunderbolt on that **azumarill**!" My pikachu shot his thunderbolt attack on that azuamarill who has to recharge after using the hyper beam, seeing their leader's pokemon fainted the rest of the team Rocket grunts quickly went into the elevator and jabbed the 'close' button repeatedly.

"C'mon close this door already!" I could hear one of the Rocket grunts say as he looked at me before he looked at the door.

"Err...?" Leaf looked at me and I looked at Erika who looked at vulpix who looked at pikachu who looked at the bottle of ketchup in my bag.

"Ding!" Was all I heard as I could see the elevator door close, the team rocket member did a funny face before the door close entirely.

"Ash look the stairs!" I went towards Lead and saw a staircase that leads to the lower ground level.

"Let's go girls." Leaf and Erika nodded, along the way we battled many team Rocket's grunts, they were not worth to mention, our pokemon were all fatigue when we reached the final floor with a big door on it with a BIG red R on the black colored door, Erika quickly healed our pokemon with her grass type before we opened the door. That door looks like a there will be a boss battle ahead, what are the odds in that?

NO ONE'S POV

As Ash, Leaf and Erika opened the door. they saw a large bulky looking man wearing an Italian made orange suit sitting on his office chair while stroking his persian. He smirked when he saw Ash and his co.

"I must say, you three battled brilliantly, especially you boy, ah but where are my manners, I'm Giovanni." He smirked as he held out a pokeball.

"I'm guessing you are the leader of team Rocket." Ash said in a cold voice, Leaf stood closer to Ash as she clenched her fist. Erika was glaring at the leader.

"Well Ash and Leaf, you certainly inherit your mothers genes, especially you Leaf, you grown into a beautiful girl." Ash and Leaf widened their eyes.

"How the hell did you know about our family. Who the hell are you!?" Ash cursed angrily, his pokemon prepared themselves. Leaf's pokemon did the same as well.

"My my, you are exactly like your father. Stubborn and protective, though I guess it runs in the family." Ash felt even more enraged, he felt like tearing this asshole limb by limb.

"You knew my father?!" Ash took his hat off and glared at Giovanni icily.

"Yes I knew him, we were friends, till that bastard took Delia way from me." Giovanni said as he stood up and threw pictures of Ash's mom on floor, it shows pictures of Delia standing next to Giovanni with a smile on her face, though the same thing could be said for Giovanni.

'M-my mom dated team Rocket's boss?' Ash trembled as could not believe that his mom dated a horrible man. Leaf gasped as well when she saw a picture of her own mother in team Rocket's uniform next to Delia with a smirk on their faces.

"Yes both of them were team Rocket members, they have some outstanding performances as well, shame they left team Rocket." Giovanni said with a sneer.

"M-mon? H-how?" Leaf said as she started shaking.

ASH'S POV

Mom why? Why didn't you tell me? I-I'm your son...I looked at Giovanni who was smirking at me, that smirk is even worse than Gary's. I glared at that bastard and looked at charmeleon.

"Charmeleon destroy him." Charmeleon was a bit unnerved by my voice, it was both cold and angry, I just can't believe my sweet and loving mother was a member of team Rocket, she dated this Giovanni no less! I'll make sure I call her and Veronica as soon as possible, I have so many questions that I need to ask.

"If that is how you want it fine! Kangaskhan crush him." A large kangaroo pokemon came out and roared fiercely.

"Charmeleon use **flamethrower**!." A LARGE stream of flames was shot at kangaskhan, kangaskhan was burned by the intense flames. Giovanni was shocked by the power charmeleon displayed and he can even control **blaze**!

"Kangaskhan get up and use **stomp** on that lizard!" I could feel that charmeleon was more enraged now, no one calls him lizard.

"Charmeleon use **molten claw** on Kangaskhan." Kangaskhan was getting repeatedly cut by the hard and hot claws, it instantly fainted under the powerful assault.

"Charmeleon calm down, you did great." I patted his head, charmeleon grinned and calmed down, he walked to the sides with Erika and Leaf watching me intently, I knew that I was the only person that could match Giovanni's strength.

"Brat! After I'm done with you I'm will enjoy fondling with your friends." What did he say? WHAT DID HE BLOODY SAY?! I looked at Leaf and Erika who had a hint of fear in their eyes, I resisted the urge to pounce on Giovanni and beat him up to a pulp.

"You BASTARD!, don't hold back pikachu!" I could see that my rage had boosted pikachu's power his body started to sparkle like crazy and his body was glowing with a bright yellow aura. I would like to see this man suffer and being tortured, I will shock the daylights out of him and beat him up with just my bare fist, if he even dares to touch Leaf or Erika I will personally make sure he would never touch a woman again, and I bloody mean it!

"Nidoking destroy that runt!" Giovanni's nidoking came out and bailed its fist together, of course that bastard have to choose a a part ground type pokemon.

"Pikachu use **light field** follow by **iron tail**!" You all must be wondering about **Light field** , its a move that is basically **light screen** surrounding the user, a force field kind of way.

"Counter with **mega punch**." unfortunately for Giovanni(not really) the light field blocked the **mega punch** and pikachu was able to unleash **iron tail** on the monster.

"Argh, Nidoking use **earthquake** " The whole building trembled and I started to lose my balance, pikachu however dodged the attack since I taught him a move to counter ground type moves, **magnet rise** , seeing the chance I gave one last attack.

"Use **iron tail** on nidoking's head!" Pikachu's tail turned metallic gray before it landed on nidoking's head, nidoking instantly fainted under the powerful attack. I could see Giovanni looked at me with eyes of disbelief.

"Persian let's get out of here, use **hypnosis** " Wait what- Argh!

NO ONE'S POV

Ash rubbed his eyes as he recovered from the persian's **hypnosis** , he quickly looked around but saw no trace of Giovanni and his persian, Ash mutter a curse word before he looked at Leaf who was on the floor, he quickly ran towards her and cradle her in his arms.

"Leaf you okay? Leaf? Leaf!" Ash shook her gently, Leaf moaned before she looked at her boyfriend.

"Ash!" Leaf gave him a tight hug which he returned.

"Don't worry Ash, the **hypnosis** didn't do much." Ash smiled and helped Leaf up before he looked at Erika who was trying to stand up.

"Erika are you okay?" Erika touched her forehead and nodded.

"Yeah I'm just a bit dizzy." Ash sighed in relief and looked at the pokemon who were all okay.

"Damn he escaped." Ash said while closing his eyes.

"I know but what matters is that we all are safe and sound right?" Leaf said while rubbing Ash's shoulders, she was always an optimist.

"Yeah I guess." Ash knelt down and recalled all of his pokemon before he stood up with pikachu on his head.

"Are you 2 hurt?" Ash said while looking at Leaf and Erika, the 2 girls blinked before they looked at Ash.

"We're fine Ash" Leaf squeezed his hands gently and gave him a **peck** on the lips, Ash blushed before he too Leaf' hand and the trio quickly got out of the base. What looks like a busy game corner was now an empty one.

"Hey aren't those police sirens?" Ash pointed towards the red and blue lights.

"Yeah they are, Brock must have called the police." Erika said as she opened the door. Soon a troop of policemen took the trio to a ambulance with their pokemon eyeing on the door. Upon arriving at the ambulance a young officer Jenny came with a notepad and a pencil in her hands.

"Are you all alright? How could all be so **reckless** , you could have died-" Officer jenny scolded them, Erika however defended them.

'Officer Jenny, my name is Erika and I'm the gym leader of Celadon city, now Ash, Leaf and I have not only took down team Rocket base and defeated their members but Ash here had defeated its leader whose name is called Giovanni." Erika said calmly, officer Jenny widened her eyes.

"Nevertheless you shouldn't do it" She said sternly, though she admired Ash's bravery."

"I'm truly sorry officer Jenny, but if you were in my position, you don't have much time to think, you only can act.' Officer Jenny can't retort back, she looked at Ash smiled softy.

"Well are you all hurt?"

'No just our pokemon.' Ash looked at his pokemon who was being treated by nurse Joy.

"But I think Leaf and Erika need a checkup just in case. I left them alone for a while. I don't know if the grunts did something….. 'inappropriate' to them." Ash said softly, he needs to make sure they weren't hurt in anyway.

"Ash we're-" Erika was stopped by Ash smiling warmly at her and Leaf.

"Please." Ash grabbed Leaf's hand and put it on his chest. Brock who was from afar looked at Ash with a approving nod.

'You have done well young grass leavanny.' Brock stroke his imaginary goatee while looking at Ash with a nod.

Erika blushed along with Leaf and they went for a checkup. Along the way they conversed.

"Leaf you are very lucky to have someone like Ash." Erika said with an envious smile,

"Yeah I know, I'm truly blessed to have someone like Ash, he has been with me since we were babies, every step of the way." Leaf said with her hands on her lap, she took her hat off and looked at Ash who was talking with Brock, obviously about battle strategies.

"Well I wished I can find someone like Ash, Leaf." Erika said with a dreamy smile.

"How'bout Brock." Leaf asked curiously, Brock is a great guy, sure he maybe a pervert sometimes but he would make an EXCELLENT father. Plusle he is generally kind and caring and he is also a great pokemon breeder/battler.

"Brock? He is a great guy without a doubt but we just don't click you know?" Erika said while stretching her hands. Leaf smiled sadly, she wished that someone will take interest in Brock.(if only she knew)

After the checkup, Erika told Ash about the gym battle.

"Ash, there is no doubt that you can easily dominate me in a battle. But I wished that I can battle you." Erika said with a sweet voice.

"Of course, but can we battle tomorrow? My pokemon is tired after what happened." Ash said with a sheepish smile.

"Of course Ash, you truly care for your pokemon do you?"

"Of course, well its getting late, we best get going. Goodbye Erika." Ash said with a smile, he grabbed Leaf's hand and walked to the pokemon center. The couple had a quick dinner and a quick shower before they snuggle together on the soft and warm bed.

"Ash that was **reckless** of you today." Leaf whispered to Ash.

"I'm sorry Leaf, but I just want to get rid of team Rocket for good …I'm more concerned about our moms, I mean I can't believe that our moms is part of team Rocket, how could someone as sweet and loving as my mom was part of team Rocket?" Leaf looked at Ash before she took his hands.

"Ash, so what our mothers were part of team Rocket? It doesn't matter Ash, the past is the past, they are still the same loving mother that we know, what's the difference not knowing and knowing? We can't do anything about it, they quit team Rocket now and that is all it matters, they have turned over a new Leaf." Ash couldn't help but chuckle at Leaf's pun.

"You always know how to cheer me up huh Leaf." Leaf giggled and pushed Ash's forehead with her finger.

"Well someone has to make mister 'sad and lonely' guy happy."

"I'm not sad Leaf, I'm very happy, and I'm definitely not lonely, I have you as my beautiful girlfriend." Ash kissed Leaf on the cheek before he pulled back. Leaf smiled at him before she played with her brown locks.

"Hey Ash can I ask you something?" Leaf said while grabbing his hands.

"What is it Leaf? You can ask me anything."

"Can you train me Ash? Take me as your student." Leaf asked with her soft voice, Ash blinked and looked at her and smiled.

"Of course Leaf, you want to be as strong as me huh." Leaf giggled and trailed her hands across Ash's chest.

"I could never be as strong as you Ash. But I want be strong enough to protect my friends and family, and of course you." Leaf said with her watery crystal blue eyes. Ash wiped her tears and pulled her into a more deeper kiss.

"Of course dearest, we start our training tomorrow." Ash put his forehead against hers and kiss her good night.

 **Okay now guys this is very important, I was searching across fanfiction one day when I found this sweet little 2 shot, (yes its a furthershipping story) I was happy that I found someone making furthershippings, I was even more happier when this author had created another furthershipping story, The story is called ' Kanto High School Stories: The Beginning' however unlike other high school stories, this one is more of an anime one, how do I say this... well just the read the story then you know, and the author's name is Ashujou, so if you are reading this my friend, I'm just saying you made me really happy, we need more furthershipping love guys! We need more! So please check Ashujou's story out, its really great and awesome. Oh on another note is I added somethings tn the first chapter, nothing drastic just small littlw notes that are regarding to my opinions on somethings so yeah just to let you know. Till next time (Remember to check the story out guys!)**


	16. An eevee in bed

Ash woke up as soon as the morning rays of sunlight shone on his face, he blinked multiple times and heard a soft moan from Leaf, Ash registered what happened, he still wasn't getting used to Leaf cuddling with him in the morning even though they done it like, multiple times.

ASH'S POV

I remember that I promise Leaf that I'll coach her during our morning training, we usual do our own training since training with each other would exploit our strategy for our battles, but then again different strategies are used on different situations. Anyway, oh yeah! The battle with Erika, man how could I forget about that? I looked at pikachu who was snoring with vulpix next to him, cute.

Maybe I should wake my darling Leaf up, nah it would be a crime to wake such a cute angel up, I know I know I'm being cheesy and corny here but she is literally an angel to me, my angel, you know what! Why do I even bother to explain, those people who are in love would know what I'm talking about (So much passion!), she... is so so precious to me, I WOULD never want to lose her, ever!

As I was explaining my 'undying love' for Leaf to you all, I heard a knock on the room door, Leaf shifted her position slightly and nuzzled my neck deeper, I'm pretty used to his, you know? Being nuzzled by Leaf and being cuddled. Yes yes I know I'm a lucky bastard and yes I won't take Leaf for granted, I'll try my best to be the best boyfriend for her, hopefully I don't screw this up, I don't want to hurt her, or make her sad.

"ASH! LEAF WAKE UP! I'VE BEEN KNOCKING ON THIS DOOR FOR A WHOLE MINUTE NOW!" ~and that was good o Brocko, Leaf woke up from Brock's shouting and looked at me lovingly.

"Morning Ash." She gave me a peck on the cheek as she slowly sat up, I grinned at her but remember that Brock is at the door. I groaned as I unwillingly walked toward the darn door and opened it, it revealed a very impatient Brock.

"Hey Brock, whatcha doing so early? Its only 7." Yeah Brock, why are YOU doing up so early, usually he wakes up at 9 or something.

"Well I have a date with nurse Joy today, you know the one from Vermilion city, I'm bringing her to a famous French restaurant 'Roi Navire'." Wow, a date? Brock and nurse Joy together on a date!?

"Did you blackmail her? Did you? Did you force her?!" I shouted with a bit rage in my voice, look it is not that I don't trust Brock, but with his perverted ways, I do worry for some one who would go on a date with him, I mean imagine your sister, your daughter or your friend that you absolutely care a lot is going on a date with a pervert... would you allow that? Would you be comfortable about that? Cause I won't! Even if that particular nurse Joy who I don't know very well goes with him, I still would worry for her, cause yes I'm overprotective and yes that why Leaf love me so much.

"Ash! I didn't do anything of that sort! Who do you think I am!" Brock shouted with his hands on his side.

"Okay okay geez, wait shouldn't romantic dinner be at night?"

"I know I know, I'm just telling you 2 love birds right now, I'm going to spend my whole day to think of my approach and my speech and all." I don't know should I be happy for Brock or should I be worried for Brock, cause as far as I know, you don't need a script in a date, you have to be yourself and let it flow in you, the topic of conversation can be changed all the time.

"Brock I don't think-"

"Ash I gotta go now! I need to buy some red wine, see you soon!" Wait red wine? Isn't Brock 15 or something? Okay never mind, I guess we are considered adults when we are 10, though alcohol consume is only allowed at the age from 14, yeah crazy I know.

"'Okay Brock bye! Good luck in your date!" There he goes, I then felt someone arms around my neck and was giggling behind me, that sweet giggle.

"I didn't knew nurse Joy agreed to go on a date with Brock." Leaf said as she buried her head into the crook of my neck, I couldn't help my moan slightly, man that uh sounds a bit dirty... anyway!

"Leaf you remembered what I promise you last night?" Leaf looked at me and smiled.

"Of course I do, besides I'm the one to ask you about it." Leaf said as she winked at me.

"Well, are you going to get out of the bed?" Leaf sighed and nodded, she went into the bathroom and changed her clothes while I looked at my pokeballs, my 6 shiny pokeballs in all its glory.

"Hey Ash?" I looked at Leaf who was putting he hat on her head.

"Yeah what is it Leaf?"

"We haven't called professor Oak and Daisy for a long time, maybe we should call them, to check on them." Hey Leaf is right, we haven't check on them for a long time, I know Daisy is probably worried sick about me, she is like the older sister that I never had, and I guess that's why Gary is jealous of me I guess, I felt kinda bad for him but if he doesn't fix that attitude of his...

"Sure Leaf we can call them as soon as we finish our training session." We both woke pikachu and vulpix up and then went to the training field, ready for some mornig training.

NO ONE'S POV

Ash wasn't going easy on Leaf, something which she appreciated, though Ash didn't pushed her too hard, Ash was focusing on Leaf's eevee and his own, they were great at working together.

"Alright Eve you can stop now." Leaf's eevee panted as she laid down below the tree, she watched Ash's eevee fighting agaisnt poliwhirl who was just looking at him calmly.

"Poli-poliwhirl (What are you waiting for)." Ash's eevee or Vee did a **shadow ball** attack on poliwhirl who used a **ice punch** on the attack, effectively canceling out the attack.

"Eevee-vee!(Don't give up Vee!)" Vee blushed slightly before he zig zag his way cross poliwhirl and stroke him, unfortunately poliwhirl who is a seasonal fighter gave a punch to eevee before his fist was covered by cold ice and bought it down on poor Vee, poliwhirl hit Vee's backbone and a crack was heard.

"VEE!" Vee shouted in pain as he stood up slowly. Ash immediately turned his attention towards Vee and was horrified on what he saw.

"Vee stop you had enough!" Ash shouted as he ran towards Vee, poliwhirl looked at Vee and winced, maybe he was a bit too harsh on him.

"I think we should end today's training, we already trained for 2 hours straight." Ash took Vee in his arms and went back to the pokemon center. Nurse Joy who was tucking the baby pokemon to sleep was shocked when she saw Vee's injury.

"What happened!"

"Our training session was a bit rough." Nurse Joy sighed and took Vee in her arms and stroke his back slowly and gently.

"Oh poor thing." Ash looked at his feet and cursed himself before looking at poliwhirl who was hanging his head in shame.

"Vee-eevee-vee-eev (Hey don't be sad guys, I'll be fine! It's not your guys fault)" Vee said as he smiled slightly.

"I better take him to the medical room." Nurse Joy quickly brought him to the first aid room.

"Ash! Is Vee okay?" Leaf said as she entered the pokemon center with Eve in her arms.

"I don't know Leaf." Leaf frowned and sighed.

"Eev-eevee-vee? (Can I stay?)" Eve said as she touched Leaf's legs.

"Pikachu? Pikachu-pika (I think that's a great idea)' Pikachu said as he put his paw on Eve's shoulder.

"Hmm what is it guys?" Ash asked as he noticed Eve looking at him. Eve pointed towards the medical room and gave Ash the cute beady eyes.

"You want to stay?" Eve immediately nodded and gave Ash the sad look that no one can resist.

"Aww Ash I think you should allow her." Leaf said as she put her hands together.

"Well... it's not like I'm going to deny her anyway, sure Eve go ahead." Eve squealed and immediately dashed off to the medical room.

"Poliwhirl." Poliwhirl winced when he heard his name, he looked at Ash stern face and sighed.

"I know you didn't mean it but please considered that Vee is still a young pokemon, I told you SPECIFICALLY to lowered the power of your attacks." Poliwhirl nodded sadly, Ash sighed and knelt down and put his hand on poliwhirl's head.

"Poliwhirl I don't blame you, its my fault that Vee is hurt too, I'm sorry okay?" Poliwhirl looked at his trainer and smiled.

"Good now let's go see Vee after nurse Joy finished treating him okay?" Leaf looked Ash and gave him a hug.

"Let's go and have breakfast Ash, we could see Vee after breakfast."

"Good idea Leaf." Soon they went to have breakfast (this part is not important) and returned to the pokemon center as soon as possible, not wanting to waste time.

"Vee?" Ash knocked on the door, he opened the door and saw Eve sleeping next Vee.

"Aww Ash they look so cute!" Leaf whispered as she resisted the urge to gave them a hug.

"Vee?" Vee woke up and saw his trainer.

"Hey Vee how are you feeling?" Vee smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Vee! (Great!)" Vee looked at Eve who sleeping next to him and blush.

"Poli-(Vee-)"

"Eev -vee -eevee (Don't, is not your fault, I brought this to myself)" Vee said as he shot poliwhirl a serious look. Nurse Joy entered the room and looked at Ash.

"Vee is is doing fine, he can leave the pokemon center after today, but he is not fit for fighting."

"For how long?" Leaf sat next to Vee and stroke his head.

"I don't know, could be 2 weeks, could be 2 months." Nurse Joy said sadly. Vee lowered his head and sighed sadly to himself.

"Oh... thanks nurse Joy." Nurse Joy nodded and exited the room, Ash looked at Vee and walked towards him.

"Sorry Vee, but you heard what nurse Joy said... I promise as soon as you are fit for fighting I'll immediately use you for my battles, sounds good?" Vee nodded happily and licked Ash's cheek, but deep down he was scared on how severe the damage was done to his back bone.

"Hey Ash how about our battle with Erika?" Leaf asked all of a sudden.

"Oh shoot! I forgot! Vee we have to go, we come and see you later okay?" Vee nodded and smiled.

"Eevee! (Good luck!)" Ash, Leaf and the pokemon soon left the pokemon center for the Celadon city gym.

"Ash who are you going to use?" Leaf asked.

"You'll see." Ash winked at Leaf as they entered the gym door.

"Hello are Ash and Leaf?" The receptionist asked politely, they nodded and she smiled.

"Miss Erika is waiting for you at the battlefield, best of luck."

"Thank you miss." Ash said while walking to the battlefield. Leaf smiled and walked with him. They walked into one of the rooms and saw a Erika drinking some tea with her friends, the battlefield was huge and the ceiling was made out of glass, trees and plants were everywhere. Erika soon noticed a boy with his pikachu and the girl with her vulpix.

"Ash! Leaf!" Erika stood up and walked towards them.

"So who would battle first?" Ash looked at Leaf and she nodded.

"I'll." Erika nodded and took her place at the battlefield.

"Good luck Leaf." Ash gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked towards the sidelines. Soon the referee came and she raised her flags.

"This gym battle is between Leaf Green from Pallet town and the gym leader of the Celadon gym. This would be a 3 on 3 battle, only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions. Are the trainers ready?' Leaf and Erika nodded.

"Begin!" Leaf immediately called spearow out and it shouted his name with pride.

"Spearow let's fight." Spearow cried his name out and looked at Erika. Erika took one of her pokeballs from her belt and called a victreebel out.

"Victreebel bloom beautifully.' Victreebel looked at spearow eagerly.

"Spearow use **quick attack** into **drill peck**!" Spearow zig zag in a very fast pace and its beak grew larger and it had a drilling motion.

"Victreebel use **vine whip** on spearow!" The **vine whip** was useless as the **drill peck** was able to deflect the vines. Victreebel was attacked by the powerful **drill peck** and it stood up weakly.

"Victreebel use **poison powder** and **razor leaf** combo!" The **razor leaf** was covered by the powder of poison, and was shot at spearow, spearow was unfortunately hit by the poisoned leaves and its body flowed in purple.

"Spearow are you alright?" Spearow nodded and stood up weakly, he could feel the poison running on his bloodstream.

"Good, now use **aeriel ace** follow by a spinning **drill peck**." Victreebel can barely blinked before it was sent flying across the field.

"Victreebel is unable to battle, spearow wins!." Erika recalled victreebel and called tangela out.

"You did great spearow, now let beedril fight.' spearow nodded and it returned to its pokeball.

"Beedrill let's go." Leaf's beedril came out and stared at tangela, it clashed its 2 drills together and smirked slightly.

'Of course she has to use a bug/poison type pokemon.' Erika thought to herself.

"Tangela use **vine whip** follow by **mega drain** on beedrill."

"Beedrill use **quick attack** to dodge and use **poison jab**." Beedrill dodged to the sides and it's drill glowed in purple before he strike tangela with the poisonous attack.

"Tangela use **ingrain** and use **solarbeam**!" Tangela planted roots on the ground to gain back health before it unleashed a beam of grass energy on beedrill.

"Beedrill take it!" Beedrill braced himself and the endured the powerful wave of grass energy, since being a bug and poison type he wasn't seriously injured.

" **Assurance**!" Beedrill's body glowed in a blackish aura and strike tangela, the result, a fainted tangela.

'Tangela is unable to battle, gym leader please sent out your final pokemon!"

"You did great tangela, now vileplume show them the art of flowers."

"You did wonderful beedrill, now vulpix fight!" Beedrill nodded and went to sidelines and was greeted by compliments from Ash and his pokemon. Vulpix appeared in the battlefield and looked at her opponent.

"Vulpix use **flame charge**!" Vulpix gathered up the fire energy inside her and surrounded herself with a cloak of fire and rushed towards vileplume.

"Vileplum use **poison powder**!" Vileplum spread the poisonous powder around.

"Vulpix stop and use **flamethrower**!" Vulpix was too late to stop and the poisonous powder soon covered her.

"Vulpix! Quick use **flamethrower** now!" Vulpix resisted the pain from the poison and shot a streaming heat of fire on vileplume.

"Vileplum use **petal dance**!" Vileplum was surrounded by a petal and it acted as a shield.

"Vulpix seize fire and use **flame wheel** and activate **flash fire**!" Vulpix stop firing and charged at vileplume, with her activating **flash fire** she got a lot faster and was able to unleashed an attack that Leaf ordered. Vulpix incinerated the petals and burned vileplume down.

"Vileplume use **solarbeam**!" Vileplume started to gather up solar energy using its huge petals.

"Vulpix **fire spin**." Vulpix summoned a flaming vortex that surrounded vileplume and slowly scorching him alive.

"Fire!" Vileplume unleashed the energy and it pierced through the vortex, but in doing so the vortex exploded in flames and a smoke soon covered the entire battlefield.

"Vulpix! Are you alright!" Leaf waited the smoke to disperse and saw her beloved vulpix unconscious on the battlefield, with vileplume next to her, unconscious as well.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle, but since the gym leader's pokemon is all unable to battle, Leaf Green from Pallet town wins!" Leaf smiled and quickly picked vulpix up and cradled her. Vulpix slowly stirred up and licked her trainer's face, Leaf giggled and was hugged by Ash from behind.

"You did great Leaf, man that last attack was epic! When did teach vulpix that?" Ash said excitedly.

"I'll tell you later, just focus on your battle." Leaf winked at Ash and looked at Erika.

"You battled me excellently Leaf, I now present you the rainbow badge!" Leaf shook her head.

"Erika I would like to get my badge with Ash, if that is okay with you." Erika smiled and nodded.

"Of course."

"Erika I think I should battle tomorrow after all your pokemon-'

"Is alright Ash, darlings use **synthesis**." Erika's pokemon instantly healed themselves. They looked new and they grinned at Ash.

"Wait why didn't you use it during your battle with Leaf?"

"Well synthesis needs time, and since there is a huge dark cloud blocking the sunlight, my pokemon cannot heal that fast." Ash and Leaf nodded, so that's why.

"Well then, I guess we should start, pidgeotto fight with grace and style!" Pidgeotto appeared and cawed her name out.

"Tangela fight for me please" Tangela nodded and looked at pidgeotto with a small grin.

"This gym battle is between Ash Ketchum from Pallet town and the gym leader of the Celadon gym Erika will now start, only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions. Are the trainers ready?" Ash and Erika nodded.

"Begin!'

"Pidgeotto use **wing attack**!" Pidgeotto's wings glowed white and she sped across the battlefield.

"Tangela use **vine whip** into **slam**!" Tangela use its vines to pull pidgeotto closer and attempted to **slam** it. Pidgeotto was held by the vines and was pulled towards tangela

"Continue **wing attack** and use quick attack, **full speed**." Pidgeotto continued the attack and the impact send tangela across the field, it stood up weakly before it fainted.

"Tangela is unable to battle, pidgeotto wins!" Erika recalled tangela and looked at victreebel.

"Pidgeotto **return** , charmeleon let's go." Charmeleon appeared and looked at his opponent with a sadistic grin.

"Victreebel use **solarbeam**!" Victreebel instantly shot a powerful beam at charmeleon.

"Charmeleon use **flamethrower** follow by **molten claw**!" the **solarbeam** overpowered flamethrower but **molten claw** managed to block the rest of the **solarbeam**.

"Charmeleon use **flamethrower** on it full power!" The flamethrower hit victreebel dead center and it cause it to faint, talk about Ash's charmeleon too op.

'Victreebel!" Erika yelled out worriedly, she recalled her scorched pokemon and looked at Ash and his powerful pokemon.

'I- I forfeit, I know your strong Ash but this strong?" Ash shrugged and smiled, Erika sighed and looked at the referee.

"Since the gym leader Erika forfeited the battle, Ash Ketchum from Pallet town wins!" Ash fist pumped and hugged Leaf who return the hug.

"We did it Leaf! We did it!"Ash shouted joyously, ah yes the sweet sweet taste of victory.

"Ash, Leaf? I err now present you the Rainbow badge." Erika said as she interrupted the moment.

"Oh sorry." Ash said as he let Leaf go. Erika gave both of them the rainbow badge and smiled.

"Wow you 2 are so good at battling." Erika said while smiling.

"Thanks Erika but we have to go now, thanks for everything!" Ash took Leaf's hand and made a mad dash towards the pokemon center.

"Pikachu-pika (Ash slow down!)" Pikachu said while barely having a good grip on Ash's shoulder. Ash entered the pokemon center and knocked on Vee's door.

"Eevee!(Come in!)" Ash opened the door and was surprise on what he saw, he saw Leaf's eevee, Eve cuddling next to Vee and was slowly nibbling his ear.

"Pika! (Wow!)" Pikachu can't believe what was he seeing, soon the other pokemon got out from their pokeballs and was surprise/jealous of what they saw.

"E-eevee (H-hey guys)' Vee said while waving his paws, Eve stopped nibbling Vee's ear and looked at the smirking faces and buried her head onto Vee to cover her embarrassment.

"Char...charmeleon-leon (So...when would the baby be born?)" Vee shot a **shadow ball** on charmeleon and smiled at him.

"Eevee-vee (Does that answer your question?)" Charmeleon rubbed his face and glared at him, remembering that he can't hurt Vee due to his condition.

"So Vee how do you feel?" Ash asked as he sat next to Vee.

"Vee-eevee (I feel embarrassed)" The pokemon laughed at his response and sighed in happiness.

" idgeot-pidgeotto (Aww you poor thing)" Pidgeotto engulf Vee in a warm embrace.

'Eevee-vee (I could get used to this)' Vee thought to himself mentally.

"Eevee-vee-eev-eev (Are you hungry Vee? Do you want me to get some food for you?)" Eve said while rubbing Vee's chest.

"E-eevee(Y-yeah I'm hungry)" Eve smiled and went to the table and got a plate of pokeblocks for Vee.

"Eevee-vee eve-vee! (Here let me feed you, open your mouth Vee!)" Eve said put the food on her mouth and wagged her tail with her cheeks being rosy red.

'Eevee-vee-eve-vee-eve-vee-eve-eve-vee-eevee-vee-eve-vee-eevee! (Is she going to kiss me? Oh my god! What do I do? What do I do?! Does my mouth stink? Is my fur combed? This is my first kiss man, I never thought it would be so soon! I'm just a young pokemon for crying out loud, am I fit for mating, wait why am I even asking this, I'm barely a mature pokemon, I hate you charmeleon you and your dirty talk!)'

"Eevee-vee-eve-vee (Err Vee? Do you want to eat or not?)" Eve asked while titling her head to the side. As soon as Vee nodded, Eve put the chunk of food into Vee's mouth, in the process their lips were touching each other as well.

"Poli! (Whoa!)" Poliwhirl looked at the 2 kissing pokemon. Eve parted her lips and blushed.

"Vee-Eevee-eev-vee (Oh I-I didn't expect that... but I enjoyed it)" Eve said while smiling.

"Eevee-vee-eev-eevee-vee (Sure you didn't expect that, but I enjoyed it too, so...)" Vee smirked slightly before he leaned onto Eve's lips and they kissed again, with passion and love.

"Well uh we better leave you 2 alone then, I'm sure Eve want to stay with Vee tonight right?" No reply, they were still kissing. (not that I blame them)

"o-k then, let's go guys." Ash grabbed Leaf's hand and they exited the room.

"Well let's just hope that we won't see any baby eevee's soon." Leaf nodded awkwardly and looked at their pokemon who was still shocked.

"Err Ash aren't we supposed to call Daisy and professor Oak?" Ash looked at Leaf and nodded, they went to the video conference room and dialed professor Oak's number.

"Hello? Who- oh Ash! Leaf! It's been ages, how have you 2 been?"

"We've been great professor, where's Daisy?" Professor Oak smiled, and leaned back onto his arm chair and shouted Daisy's name.

"Daisy dear! Ash and Leaf are on the line!" Daisy immediately appeared and smiled warmly at Ash and Leaf.

"Ash! Leaf! Oh my god I haven't seen you 2 like forever! Congrats by the way, Delia and Veronica told us that you 2 became a couple, and I might say, you 2 are the cutest couple ever!" Daisy said happily.

"Aww thanks Daisy, so how are you 2?" Leaf said as she hugged vulpix in her arms.

"We're great but I missed you 2 a lot, especially you pikachu and vulpix." Pikachu and vulpix waved their paws and smiled at Daisy.

"You know you could join us on our journey." Ash said in a joking manner.

"Aww I wish can Ash, but grandpa here won't let me." Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Hey someone has to look after the lab!" Professor Oak said while smiling.

"You're right grandpa, and I'm glad that I'm doing it.' Professor Oak smiled and put his arm around Daisy and gave her a hug.

"Well then I guess we should end the call, we're studying the behaviour of a certain pokemon." Professor Oak said while drinking some coffee

"Oh okay then, good luck on your research then." Leaf ended the call and looked at Ash.

"So what now?"

"Well we can go back to our room, I want to sleep with my beautiful girlfriend." Leaf smirked and shook her head.

"You wish." Leaf then went to his room while swaying her hips in a seductive manner.

'Damn she loves to tease me' Ash thought to himself as he smirked.

 **Okay hi guys, err I was busy, really I was, I was making a new story Sonic's Shine. It's Super Smash Bros story, so chances are that you would like it too. So yeah till next time, remember to leave a FEEDBACK.**


	17. Trouble in Lavender town

"Vulpix use **flamethrower** on that rock! Fearow use **drill peck** on that tree, ivysaur use **razor leaf** on that tree! Eevee use **shadow ball** on that boulder. Beedrill use **twin needle** on that palm tree." Leaf commanded her pokemon, she is training with Ash who is currently perfecting his charmeleon's **fire blast**. Fearow evolved when they were attacked by a wild dodrio, it tried to use ' **attract** ' on pidgeotto but spearow silence him with **drill peck**. It was a long fight but spearow manage to be the winner and in the process evolved too!

"Great work guys especially you eevee." Leaf patted eevee's head, it yelped in **return**. Her pokemon were now sparing with each other, they were currently training defense. Ash's pokemon were doing their own hard training, pikachu is currently trying to learn **brick break** , pidgeotto is trying to learn **featherdance** , charmeleon is trying to learn **flare blitz** , butterfree is trying to learn **energy ball** (ivysaur will be teaching him) and **shadow ball** (eve will be teaching him), eve is perfecting her shadow ball while poliwhirl is watching from afar with Vee next to him, still injured from the incident. Poliwhirl is currently the strongest pokemon in Ash's team, so he just need to practice his moves. He could beat charmeleon with water moves and beat pikachu with his bare hands. He now deep in thought, whether he should evolve into a poliwrath or a politoed. Ash who noticed him thinking hard approached him.

"Hey buddy what's wrong?" poliwhirl flexed its muscles and use his hands to make a 'how-tall-you-are-motion. Ash instantly understood what his pokemon mean.

"So you want to evolve." Poliwhirl nodded vigorously and pointed to a stream nearby and a then he pointed a rock.

"Hmm water and a rock….Oh the water stone and the king's rock!" Poliwhirl nodded again and he sighed.

"Oh you can choose huh." Leaf approached and she saw poliwhirl in a conflicted state, Vee was watching poliwhirl and thought to himself what would he evolved into as well.

"Hey Ash, what's wrong poliwhirl?" she hugged Ash from behind, allowing Ash to kiss her cheek.

"Poliwhirl wants to evolve but he doesn't know what to evolve into." Leaf looked at poliwhirl and smiled.

"Well if you evolve into a poliwrath you'll be a water/fighting type, you get a lot of physical strength and have an advantage over dark, ice, steel, rock and normal types. But that also means psychic and flying type moves would be super effective against you. But you don't have to worry about flying type, you know ice type moves. If you evolve into a politoed you'll still be a water type but your moves will be base on your voice like **perish** **song** and **hyper voice**." Leaf said softly to poliwhirl.

Poliwhirl blinked, back when he was a little poliwag he saw a poliwrath and politoed fighting each other over dominance. He saw how they fight and he finally decided what he wants to evolve into.

"Poli-poliwhirl-poli-polwhirl! (Well then I better start preparing!)" Poliwhirl cried out happily before he joined pidgeotto for training, he ask her to strike him repeatedly with **wing attack.** pidgeotto hesitated but poliwhirl reassured her it will be defense training for him.

'I guess he made up his choice.' Ash thought with a smile, he checked his backpack and saw the item he was looking for and sighed.

"Well looks like we have to go and buy a water stone." Ash ran a hand through his hair.

'Poliwhirl must be training his defense from flying moves since he wants to evolve into poliwrath." Leaf said as she sat on Ash's lap with Ash hugging her waist as he burried his head onto her hair.

"Huh well looks my pokemon is smarter than me." Ash whispered at Leaf's ear, it was bright and early in the morning. Brock must be still sleeping, he glanced at his pokedex, 8:23 AM.

"Leaf let's tell our pokemon to take a rest for now, they've been training for an hour an a half now." Leaf nodded and she clapped her hands. The pokemon insantly stopped what they were doing making poliwhirl grumble. Poliwhirl then use a low **water gun** on all of the pokemon to wash their sweat, even charmander and vulpix enjoyed the water! They thanked poliwhirl and all of them took a rest under a big oak tree. It was fairly windy so the leaves fall beautifully.

"Eevee-vee-eevee? (Hey Vee how are you feeling?)" Eve sat next to Vee and nuzzled him.

"Eevee-vee-eev!-vee-eev! (I'm feeling fine, but wow! your **shadow ball** sure was powerful!)" Eve giggled and the 2 leaned onto each other.

"Hey guys! Let's go take a swim!" Ash yelled excitingly, Leaf rubbed her ears and got of Ash's lap.

"Ash don't shout into my ears!" Ash chuckled nervously.

"Sorry." Leaf rolled her eyes and looked at the cheering pokemon, swimming who doesn't like that?

"Last one there is a rotten exeggcute!" Ash yelled with him grabbing Leaf's hand, he used his other hand to carry his and Leaf's backpack. The pokemon chased after their beloved trainers, they caught up with Ash and they playfully pushed Ash into the river.

"Okay okay **cut** it out!" Ash said between his laughs, Leaf was fortunately not pushed into the cold river, she let go of Ash's hand at the last second. She smiled and went to a nearby bush to change into her swimwear.

"No peeking Ash!" Leaf stick her tongue out playfully and she went to change her swimwear. Pidgeotto, vulpix and eve stood in front of the bush protectively.

"I would never do that! But if Brock is here it would be a different story." Ash yelled back out, he tossed his clothes aside and he was wearing his swimming trunks.

"Gosh I don't even dare to change my clothes near him!" Leaf said while appearing from the bushes. The pokemon whistled and pikachu elbowed Ash while giving him a look. He blushed when he saw how what was Leaf wearing and blushed even more when Leaf hugged him with a naughty look on her face.

"But I trust you Ash." Leaf winked, she grabbed his hands and the pokemon joined them. Ash was splashed by water by his pokemon making him grin.

"Oh you guys asked for this!" Shouts, cheers and laughter filled the lake that day.

Somewhere in the pokemon center, a certain pokemon breeder was awoken from his everyday dirty dreams. He sweat quickly and looked around.

"I swear to arceus I could feel Ash glaring at me." He thought to himself as he wiped the beads of sweat that was on his face, it was not only from waking up but also during when Brock was 'dreaming' he was producing a lot of sweat. Though he is glad that he have Ash and Leaf to pull him out during his usually 'routine' after Misty left, or else he would have ended up in prison.

After 30 minutes of playing in the water, Ash and Leaf changed back to their travelling attire and they packed their things, Leaf was drying her hair up with Ash brushing the pokemon's fur. As Ash finished brushing vee's fur, he soon saw a sweating and nervous looking Brock.

"Hey Brock! Are you okay?" Ash ask with pikachu perching on his shoulder. Brock gulped and nodded.

"Why did yesterday's date with nurse Joy went wrong?" Leaf said teasingly, they went to bed early so Brock never had the chance to tell them the whole thing.

"What no no, it actually was going well! Until a long lost GUY friend of nurse Joy's has to come and screw it up! That guy man was all over her! His hands were on her shoulders and was flirting with her! He was saying 'oh how I miss you Josalina.' and 'Look how you grown' and 'You're not that little girl anymore' Arceus that guy took my Joy away from me! Can you believe that!?" Brock shouted, that guy stole nurse Joy away from her!

"Hehe I can." Ash said with a smirk causing Brock to fume angrily and Leaf to sweatdrop.

"Still doesn't explain why you are sweating though, you okay?" Leaf asked as she inspect him, something tells her that Brock is acting off. Brock looked at Ash and nodded, that feeling of Ash glaring at him was just so scary.

"Yeah just the heat you know?" Leaf looked at Brock weirdly, it was fairly windy so it was quite cold. Plus she was wearing a blue blouse and a red mini skirt, she shivered slightly as the cold wind blew against her skin. Ash noticed this and put his jacket around her, making her warm again.

"So Brock where are we going next?" Brock took out his map from his backpack and studied it.

"Well we can go to Fuchsia city or Saffron city. But I suggest Saffron city since we don't have to go back and forth." Ash and Leaf looked at each other.

"Well I heard that Fuchsia is a poison type gym and Saffron is a psychic gym." Ash said while rubbing his chin, his suddenly heard his eevee cry, Ash and Leaf turned around and saw Vee on top of Eve, playing with each other paying no mind to Vee's injuries.

"Leaf eve knows **shadow ball**! So does my butterfree! Maybe surprise the Saffron gym leader.' Leaf smiled, it was a good plan but she knew that psychic types are very tricky.

"I don't think it would be enough Ash, eve is too inexperience and your butterfree just learned **shadow ball**." Ash nodded that is true…..'

"Well I heard that there is pokemon tower at Lavender town and it is the home to the Kanto ghost type, gastly." Brock said to the duo with the wind blowing against his hair.

"I heard from mom that the pokemon tower is the a place where all the dead pokemon are buried at." Leaf said sadly, Ash frowned as well along with Brock.

"Well maybe we can also pay respect to the deceased pokemon while we are there." Brock said with a sad smile.

"That is a wonderful idea Brock." Ash said while putting his arms around Leaf's neck and rubbed her arms gently to comfort her.

"Well let go then." The trio walked to Lavender town in 3 hours time, when they reached Lavender town the air seemed dead to them.

"This place have so much pain and sorrow." Ash whispered to himself, his gut feeling is happening again. No signs of happiness, only sadness and dread. As they walked, they stumble upon big house with many people inside it.

"Hey guys let's go and investigate." Brock said as he pointed to the house, The couple nodded and went in. There they saw a group of people bonding with pokemon. They then saw a girl around their age approaching them.

"Hello are you here to play with the pokemon? The girl asked kindly. (Imagine she is the girl from pokemon Origins)

"No we are just curious, what is this place.' Leaf asked while looking around.

"Well you see this is the place for the injured and abandoned pokemon, all the pokemon suffered a lot of pain." The girl said sadly, Ash silently mouth a curse word when he heard that.

"Oh I see...who runs this place." Brock asked, the girl blinked and replied.

"Well Mr Fuji does, but he is not here. He hasn't returned from his visit to the pokemon tower. I'm getting kinda worried." The girl said while rubbing her arms, Ash looked around and noticed a lone cubone who sitting by itself at a corner. He started to approach the cubone and it growled defensively.

"Wait! That cubone doesn't really like people. Mr Fuji found it, it was grieving and crying when he found it. He said that the cubone's mother died while protecting it from team Rocket. The cubone never smiled since and always sat by himself." Ash instantly become enraged, team Rocket, it always has to be team Rocket! He calmed himself down and approached cubone.

"Don't worry little guy I'm not here to hurt you." Pikachu jumped of Ash's shoulder and talked to cubone, vulpix also joined pikachu and licked the little pokemon on the cheek showing him that they are friendly. The cubone close it eyes happily, it nuzzled Ash when he rubbed its head. Ash picked the pokemon up and cradled it gently. Leaf smiled warmly and approached Ash and kissed his cheek. She took the little pokemon and looked at it through his helmet, it been through so much pain and sorrow.

"Wow how did you did that! Cubone wouldn't even let me touch him." The girl said in awe, Ash just shrugged his shoulders as he watched Leaf cradling the pokemon gently.

Brock on the other hand was pissed of that team Rocket killed a pokemon, he took graveller's pokeball and went outside to call him.

"Graveller, team Rocket killed a young pokemon's mother, we have to revenge her, you in?" Graveller slammed its fist together angrily and it cause a tremor around the town. He was one of the wisest pokemon in the pokemon team, but also the 3 most powerful in the team. Graveller had defeated charmeleon even he had **blaze** on, Ivysaur was the second most powerful while poliwhirl is the most powerful in the pokemon team.

"Brock! I know what you're thinking, but I can't allow you to do it." Ash yelled from afar, butterfree was out of his pokeball flapping his wings next to him.

'But Ash-'

"Not without me." Ash smirked, making Brock smirked as well. Leaf walked behind them and called fearow out.

"And me!"

"But we already took down their hideout." Ash reminded them. Brock frowned when the girl appeared with cubone in his arms, seems that he started to open up more.

"What! Wait are you Ash Ketchum, Leaf Green and Brock Harrison!?" They nodded, they didn't give the police their names but they must have figured it out, somehow.

"Oh my goodness, I truly thanked you what you did." The girl bowed, the local residence were curious of the commotion and they all came out from their houses. When the girl told them who they are they immediately cheered and praised our heroes. However one of the residence came with ill news.

"It's terrible! When I went and visit my beloved growlithe's grave a group of team Rocket members wouldn't let me pass and they even tried to assault me." The woman said while sobbing, Brock went to comfort her and turned to Ash.

'Of all times now they show up, perfect.' Ash thought darkly.

"Butterfree, don't hold back." Ash said in a cold and cruel voice, Butterfree nodded, he wanted to test his new move on those bastards.

"Let's go guys." Pikachu sparkled its cheek and looked at butterfree and they nodded. Graveller walked slowly, Fearow was patrolling the skies with Leaf on him. Leaf would enter from the rooftop, so that the team Rocket members have no chance to escape. Ash, Brock and the pokemon will enter from the main entrance, the many flight of stairs were starting to wear Ash and Brock down.

"Keep your guard up guys." Ash whispered, the pokemon nodded and readied themselves. Brock aimed his flashlight in front of him as he looked around.

"Hey you two! You shouldn't be here- oh what nice pokemon you had there." A team Rocket member said with a grin, soon 2 more appeared and they called out their pokemon.

"Go raticate."

"Go ekans"

"Go zubat!"

"Graveller use **rock throw** on zubat!" Multiple rocks was seen hitting zubat, thanks to the poor skill trainer, zubat instantly fainted under the super effective hit.

"Butterfree use **energy ball** on raticate and use **shadow ball** on ekans!" Ash yelled while he punched the air.

"Raticate use **quick attack** " Raticate was too slow to follow orders as he was hit by a powerful **energy ball** , it instantly fainted along with ekans.

"Butterfree use **sleep powder** on them!" Butterfree send them a **sleep powder** that cause the team Rocket to sleep.

"Great job Ash, come on we'll never know if Leaf needs our help." Ash widened his eyes and ran quickly, feared that his beloved was in danger. Pikachu can barely hold on to his trainer's shoulder. As he reached the highest floor, he heard Leaf's fearow crying in pain. He continue a bit and saw 5 team Rocket grunts, one of them looks like an admin.

"Well little girl give up now and your pokemon wouldn't be hurt." The admin growled at Leaf who glared at them icily.

"Pikachu wide spread **thunderbolt**!" Pikachu unleashed **thunderbolt** on team Rocket and their pokemon. They stood weakly as they were terrified at the power pikachu displayed. Leaf saw her savior and boyfriend, she recalled fearow and called beedrill out.

"Graveller **rock slide** on them" Brock shouted out as he appeared from the staircase, a barrage of rocks fall from the thin air and it instantly pelted the team Rocket members. They gained a lot of bruises and so did their pokemon.

"Argh weezing use **selfdestruct**!' Weezing was about to use **selfdestruct** when poliwhirl came out from his pokeball, he activated his ability **damp** and weezing was unable to unleash his attack.

"Great thinking poliwhirl!" Poliwhirl smiled and use **ice punch** to frozen weezing solid.

"Damn you children!" The admin said while recalling his frozen weezing, he knew they can't win this battle.

"Sir what do we do now?" Said one of his grunts, the admin growled but smirked when he had an idea.

"Call your pokemon to use **smokescreen**." The grunts obliged and ordered their pokemon to do so. Soon the place was covered in a thick smoke. Taking advantage of the situation team Rocket left the scene.

"*cough* butterfree use **gust**!" Butterfree flapped his wings quickly and the gust blew away the smoke, all they could see were debris of the ceiling and dirt.

"Darn they escaped again!" Ash cursed, he quickly checked Leaf to make sure she is okay.

"Ash!" Leaf embraced Ash, Ash rubbed her back in a circular motion and gently rock his body back and forth.

"Is okay beautiful I'm here." Ash whispered to Leaf, Brock soon noticed an old man lying there, he seems unconscious.

"Guys there is a person here, I think he is Mr Fuji." Ash put his hands on his knees before he stood up, he pulled Leaf up and checked Mr Fuji for any injuries.

"Yeah I think that's him, c'mon let's get out of here." They were about to leave when Ash saw a haunter looking at them from afar.

"Haunt-haunt! (Hello Ash)" Haunter said while pointing to Ash's pokeball.

"You have been watching us since from the start huh." Haunter nodded and it put its hands on it's chest and bowed at Ash.

"Ash I think he said that you are a good and noble person and he respects you for that." Leaf said while looking at haunter, haunter pointed at Leaf and nodded while smirking.

"I see, so you've been aware of team Rocket's operations, and wanted to stop them but they were too strong." Haunter frowned and nodded, it was exactly what he was going to tell Ash. He needed a trainer, a trainer that will bring out the best of him, a trainer like Ash.

Ash nodded and took out an empty pokeball and threw it at haunter.

"Welcome to the team haunter." Haunter's pokeball shook in response. Ash smiled and picked the pokeball up, glad that he has a new member in his team.

'Well that was easy, never expect a haunter to come with me so easily.' Ash thought to himself.

"Ash let's go I don't know how is Mr Fuji's condition." Ash nodded and the co quickly left the tower. Upon at the entrance of the tower they saw a large group of people holding team Rocket.

"We got them!" One of the residence told them, the co sighed in relief and was glad that the crooks didn't got away. The residences handed team Rocket to officer Jenny. After that they returned to the Mr Fuji's house, with nurse Joy taking care of him.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Nurse Joy told the co, surprisingly Brock didn't do his usual routine. Instead He is seen crossing his hands and leaning against the wall while looking at Mr Fuji with graveller beside him mimicking his trainers actions.

Mr Fuji slowly opened his eyes and looked at his saviors.

"Thank you so much young trainers *cough*cough*, I was paying respect for cubone's mother when team Rocket came in. I bet that the admin was the very same person who killed Cubone's mother, marowak*cough*. I was taken hostage until you came and save me.' Mr Fuji said while looking at cubone, he is currently sleeping on pidgeotto with fearow watching them like a father watching his family. Cubone seems very comfortable at Pidgeotto warm and gentle touch.

"You're very welcome Mr Fuji, we were enraged when we heard cubone's mother was murdered by team Rocket. Team Rocket, I hated them." Ash said in a bitter tone, making Leaf a bit worried.

"Forgive us Mr Fuji, but we had a bad experience with team Rocket." Brock said with a serious tone.' Leaf grabbed Ash's hand and stroke it gently making him smile.

"Understandable, but before you leave, I would like you to have this." The girl who appeared before gave Mr Fuji a pokeflute.

"I use this pokeflute to calm the spirit of the dead pokemon. Its tone is very soothing, perhaps you may find use of it." Mr Fuji handed the pokeflute over to Ash.

"Thank you so much Mr Fuji." Ash took the pokeflute and nodded, they were about to leave when they saw how cubone was so attached to their pokemon.

"Ash what do we do?" Leaf whispered to Ash, he rubbed his neck when he thought of a solution.

"Mr Fuji may we ask for a favor." Ash asked politely.

"Of course what is it?' Mr Fuji said while looking at Ash right in the eye.

"We hope that you allow us to take cubone with us.' Mr Fuji looked at cubone and smiled.

"Of course, I never seen cubone so attached to anyone before. Go ahead, you have my permission." Leaf smiled widely and approached cubone, she patted his head and he cooed in **return**.

"Who gonna take cubone Ash?" Brock whispered to Ash so Leaf wouldn't hear them, haunter was making funny faces along with charmeleon and ivysaur.

"Leaf will, she is very attached to cubone, plus she wants to brush up her motherly skills, according to her anyway." Brock smirked.

"Expecting babies Ash?" Ash punched Brock on the shoulder while blushing beat read.

"Shut up!" Leaf turned around.

"What was that about?" Ash smiled innocently and shook his head.

"It was nothing."

"So Leaf, cubone is your pokemon now.' Leaf blinked at Ash and smiled, she picked cubone up and stood next to Ash.

"He is so cute Ash." Cubone was waving his arms in a cute motion, Ash smiled and they turned to Mr Fuji and the girl.

"Thank you so much." As soon as they went out, Leaf caught cubone with her pokeball before she let it out.

"There you go cubone." Leaf said softly as she received a nuzzle from him.

"C'mon let's go to Saffron city." Ash entwined his fingers with Leaf's with Leaf holding cubone.

Upon walking, cubone saw his dead mother in her ghost form. She smiled at him and waved him goodbye, cubone smiled back and wave her goodbye as well. Because he knew that she'll always be with him no matter what.

 **Okay I know they didn't called their mothers yet, don't worry I haven't forgotten about that, and neither did Ash or Leaf. I might placed the scene in the next chapter but it depends. So sorry for the lack of updates guys, next chapter will be against Sabrina, and the next chapter is actually something you'll see in my future story.**


	18. The guilt of one's heart

**Sorry I didn't update guys, I was cleaning up my house and I found my old PS2 and found my old resident evil 4 game. I've been busy playing resident evil 4 and found another old game, it was Castlevania: Lament of Innocence, I had a blast and playing the 2 Leon's, it was awesome. So yeah... 2 Leons, saving the damsel in distress and killing hordes of undead and always have a guy that sells you things, how cool! Anyway for those who want to know how the Vampire Killer (The legendary whip) is made, then go play Lament of Innocents, I won't spoil it to you guys but uh It's definitely not how I expected the whip to be created.**

 **Ahem, on with the story!**

It's been days since Ash and Leaf battled Erika, they are now on their way to Saffron city, Ash and Leaf were looking forward to get another badge. Vee's condition has improved only by a little, so he can't battle...well at least he has Eve!

"Saffron city, the heart of Kanto." Ash said while looking at the amazing skyscrapers, the co were nearly there.

"Hmm according to the guide, Saffron city once had 2 gyms. A psychic gym and a fighting gym. But the league can only allow one and so the two gyms competed and well I'm sure you guys know who won." Brock said while looking at Ash and Leaf.

"Does the fighting gym still exist?" Leaf asked curiously.

"Yes it still exist, but it is a fighting dojo now."

"A fighting dojo huh? Well maybe we can go and visit the dojo after we defeat the psychic gym leader." Brock looked at Ash while shivering, he wasn't even hoping to come even near Saffron city.

"Ash, Leaf there is something I'm supposed to tell you. The psychic gym leader, Sabrina is VERY DIFFERENT from other gym leaders. She is cold, emotionless and above all absolutely ruthless against her opponents. She is also a psychic and you do not want to mess with psychics." Brock said with a very serious tone. Ash frowned slightly and nodded, if what Brock said is true then she is most likely to be very powerful.

"Don't worry Ash, we will beat her." Leaf said soothingly, knowing that Ash is beginning to worry. The co asked directions (Or harass women on Brock's case) and eventually they ended up on the front doors of Sabrina's gym.

"I sense a dark and tremendous force inside this gym... c-could it be the work of a psychic?" Ash thought to himself worriedly. Brock did said she is cold and emotionless, it does explain the dark feeling. Pikachu sensed its trainer anxiety and nuzzled his cheek to sooth his worries. They had trained very hard lately, well they always trained hard but they trained extra hard lately, with Ash being Leaf's mentor the pokemon has doubled their efforts.

"Hey Ash, Leaf our err supplies are running low so I need to and buy some, so I wish you both the best of luck." Brock said while walking from the couple quickly.

'Brock are you running away?' Ash watched as Brock as started from walking to running with the heavy backpack behind him.

"This can't be good." Leaf slowly looked at the exterior of the gym as lightning flashed across the gloomy skies with the sound of an organ being played by an old man in the corner, yeap it can't be good. As Ash entered the gym a man in his late 20's started to walk towards them.

"You wish to challenge Sabrina? You would surely fail." Ash narrowed his eyes and walked past the man. As they reached the battlefield, both of them instantly felt a chill down their spine. Ash also noticed that the man had followed them to the battlefield.

"Leaf I think I should battle first." Leaf knowing that Ash has reasons behind his every actions nodded.

"You wish to challenge me challengers?" said a cold and emotionless female voice. The light soon shone on the female gym leader. She wore a red Chinese blouse and has long green hair. A little girl can be seen sitting on her lap. Ash tensed slightly, he knew that he could never hold back his powers now. Ash started to walk towards the battlefield.

'Somehow I feel like I should battle her along with Leaf, a double battle." A double battle? Why did he felt the urge to do a double battle? Won't that be cheating? But maybe she allows it, just maybe. Ash looked at Sabrina who's stoic expression could even rival with Keanu Reeves.

"I'm waiting." That cold eerie voice that sent a shiver down his spine, and it's not a good one either.

"May I make a request?" Leaf looked at Ash with vulpix in her arms.

"I would like battle you in a double battle along with my friend Leaf."

"Ash? What are you doing?" Ash flashed Leaf a reassuring smile before he looked at Sabrina, somehow he couldn't help but to feel sorry for her, why is that?

"A peculiar request, but if you think that it will favor you in your battles, then so be it." The cool tone and the sound of intelligence in her voice was starting to make Ash to be more intrigued of her.

'This is not like Ash, I'm sure he has a plan and reason behind it.' Leaf walked to the stage with Eve's pokeball in her hand.

'What's wrong with me lately? Why am getting these kind of feelings?' Ash took haunter's pokeball out, while he made not have used him yet, he is confident that haunter won't fail him, at least he hope he won't.

"Ash?" Leaf poked Ash in his chest, she looked at him worriedly and looked at the battlefield again.

"Oh sorry." Ash smiled sheepishly, boy is he getting distracted lately.

'Enough stalling, time to give the audience what they deserve.'

"Haunter let's go!" Ash threw haunter's pokeball out, the mischievous pokemon smirked and looked around him, seems like this will be his first battle.

"Go Eve!" Eve appeared in the battlefield, she looked around her, hoping to see vee.

Sabrina's eyes glowed and 2 pokeball from her seat glowed with a red aura and the 2 pokeball started to levitate towards the battefield.

"Huh?!" Leaf looked at Sabrina and gasped, she knew Sabrina is a psychic but to see her using her psychic abilities was amazing. Ash however, had a different reaction.

'Woah, her powers, are they the same as mine?' Sabrina's 2 pokeball released a kadabra and a pokemon that Ash recognized, it's was a kirlia.

"Are you ready?" Ash and Leaf looked at Sabrina weirdly, where is the referee?

"They would be no need for referees." Sabrina said coldly, did she just read their mind?

"Alright then, haunter use **shadow ball** on kirlia!" the ghost pokemon smirked and shot a ball of ghostly energy at kirlia. Kirlia managed to **teleport** out of harms way and appeared next to kadabra.

'She didn't say anything and yet her kirlia dodged haunter's attack, is she using telepathy?' Leaf thought to herself, this would be tough.

"Eve use quick attack to zig zag around the field and use **shadow ball** from all sides on kadabra!" Eve quickly darted around the field in an amazing pace and shot rapid shadow balls every where. Kadabra's eyes glowed red before it created a barrier around itself, effectively blocking from all of the **shadow ball** attacks.

'Ah! She counter my attacks, alright then, let's try a combo move.' Leaf looked at Ash and gave him the signal, they always know what to do during battles with each other, even if they didn't have a plan.

"Haunter **confuse ray** then vanish!"

"Eve **sand attack**!" Haunter flashed his eyes and a huge bright light blinded the 2 psychic pokemon and quickly vanish into thin air. Eve hurl some sand onto the pokemon while blinding them even more. Kadabra managed to stop panicking and used his psychic powers to sense where haunter is, as soon as he found him he quickly used a **psybeam** attack on him.

"HAUNTER!" Haunter shouted in pain as the super duper effective attack cause him to shout in pain, haunter fell to the ground with his eyes barely opening.

"Haunter no!" Ash looked at haunter and bit his lower lip.

"Don't worry Ash! I'll handle this! Eve use **quick attack** around Kirlia!" Vee nodded and ran around kirlia, kirlia stood there calmly waiting for it's trainer to give out an order.

" **Shadow fury**!"

'Shadow fury? She must have invented that move on her own.' Ash thought to himself, haunter barely levitated of the ground and way eyeing the 2 psychic pokemon carefully. Eve was shrouded by a dark ghost like aura before she sped around the battlefield, with what looked her illusions appeared around the battlefield.

'Interesting.' Sabrina thought to herself, she order kirlia to use **teleport** and psychic but somehow it didn't work on the speeding pokemon. Kirlia then was hit by the side by Eve, sending kirlia across the field. Eve stopped and panted with a smirk on her face, suddenly a psybeam out of no where hit Vee causing her to howl in pain.

"Eve!" Leaf looked at Eveand saw Kadabra readying another attack.

"Haunter used **night shade**!" Haunter nodded weakly and used his mysterious ghostly powers to 'shade' kadabra. The shade covered the entire battlefield causing kadabra to be attack by the shade.

'The shade sure is strong in this one.' Leaf thought to herself as she saw the flinching psychic pokemon.

"Enough! Time to end this foolishness." Sabrina said coldly. Her 2 psychic pokemon's eyes glowed red and haunter and Eve was suddenly surrounded by a red aura.

"Ash we need to do something!" Ash looked at his beloved and thought of an idea.

'Wait I could do that! But it's risky, oh what the hell! Let's try it.'

"Haunter direct **sucker punch** energies all over your body!" Haunter raised his eyebrow but followed Ash's weird request nonetheless, the dark energies soon covered Haunter causing the psychic glow to be gone.

'Of course dark type moves can't be affected by psychic moves!' Leaf looked at her eevee and nodded.

"Eve used **shadow fury**! Vee was covered by ghostly energies again before she sped around the field

"Haunter vanish and **sucker punch** Kirlia!" Haunter vanish with the the agonizing pain still on him.

Sabrina sensed Haunter energies again and ordered a **psybeam** attack, but Eve managed to hit kadabra making Sabriba to shift her attention to her pokemon, she was taking too much information in her mind.

"Now haunter!" Haunter appeared behind kirlia and did a dark punch on kirlia sending her flying. Though this time, kadabra recovered from the attack and his eyes glowed again and got a hold on Eve and slammed her to the ground multiple times.

"Eve no!" Leaf looked at her unconscious Vee and looked at Ash, with a look that says, 'it's all up to you now.' Ash gritted his teeth, this would be a tough battle to win. Haunter was still barely up, and Sabrina's 2 pokemon are injured as well, Ash knew that this would be a last attack.

"Haunter give everything you got into **shadow ball**!" Haunter's hands started to form a dark globe that kept expanding. Kirlia and kadabra then **teleport** behind haunter and attempted to used a **psybeam** attack, that is when Ash said.

"Detonate!" And so it did, the **shadow ball** exploded with ghostly energies that covered the whole field. Ash covered his eyes with the smoke rushing towards him, when the smoke settled, Ash opened his eyes and saw his haunter unconscious along with kirlia and kadabra.

"Huh? So is it a tie?" Leaf asked as she looked at the 3 fainted pokemon with Vee on the sidelines.

"I don't think so Leaf, while it is technically a tie, remember that _both_ of us are battling Sabrina. So we lost." Ash said with a sigh, he suddenly felt his 'gut' feeling rise again, but this time, it's nothing bad in fact it's relief? **Confusion** and joy? And it's coming from, Sabrina? Ash looked at the psychic gym leader and saw her's eyes no longer glowing, instead they were filled with relief.

"What! Sabrina showing emotion!?" Ash turned to the man who watch the battle, he ran towards Sabrina and gave her a tight embrace.

"D-daddy?" Sabrina hugged the man back with the man holding Sabrina close to him.

"Oh you're back! My little girl is finally back!" Sabrina gave a smile and continue to hug her father.

"Ash what's going on?" Leaf whispered to him, Ash shrugged and looked at the 2. The man stopped hugging Sabrina and turned his attention to Ash and Leaf.

"You Ash, you saved my daughter!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"My daughter she... I lost her to her psychic powers, she became emotionless and cold, but you, you and Leaf defeated her!"

"Well we didn't technically defeat her... but how does defeating Sabrina, brought her back?"

"Sabrina was unable to feel emotions since forever, she was born with psychic powers and used them too much, eventually she got so into it she lost whatever emotions she had. You defeating her must have shocked her, is that right sweetheart?"

"Yes daddy." Her voice sound like any 10 year old Ash knew, Ash turned to Sabrina who was smiling at him warmly.

"We're glad that we can help." Leaf said with smile, Ash nodded with a smile on his face.

"Ash, Leaf, here." Sabrina took 2 badges out and gave it to the 2.

"But-"

"You and Leaf defeated me Ash, plus you 2 saved me from myself, you 2 deserve it. Please just take it." Ash and Leaf smiled and took the badge from her.

"Alright we won the Marsh badge Leaf!" Ash shouted, Leaf smiled and nodded and placed the badge on her badge case. The 2 turned to Sabrina and her father who's hand were on his daughter's back.

"Thank you, especially you Ash. I- I owe you." Sabrina gave a shy nod, Ash gave her a grin and thumbs up.

"Hey is okay Sabrina, and don't mention it."

"We best be off, Brock would probably be looking for us." Ash nodded and gave her **peck** on her cheek, though he failed to see the frown on Sabrina's face when they left. With that, they waved them goodbye.

"Well Leaf we won the Marsh badge, Sabrina sure is scary." Ash chuckled while holding her hand. Leaf giggled, it was a match she would never forget. Brock who was standing outside the gym finally rejoin Ash and Leaf, and was surprised what had happened, from winning the badge to pulling her out of her shell.

"Ah that reminds me, Brock do you want to evolve graveller?" Ash said while taking haunter's pokeball out.

"Into a golem yeah sure... wait a haunter evolves to gengar by trading! Ah hah I see what you mean." He took out graveller's pokeball, he could get a golem while Ash can get a gengar.

"Well then let's go to a nearby pokemon center so we can get our desire pokemon." Ash said excitingly, he was like a kid on Christmas morning. Imagine what Gengar would look like, and his awesome moves! Leaf rolled her eyes, knowing Ash is very excited when it comes to pokemon, then again it one of the many reasons why she fell in love with him. The co then walked towards the Saffron city's pokemon center. As the entered the pokemon center, nurse Joy greeted them.

"Hello, you must be Ash and Leaf. My cousin told me about you 2." Nurse Joy said with a bow, Brock sighed as nurse Joy had forgot about him, he wasn't going to do his routine, Ash had already called pikcahu to electrocute him before entering the pokemon center, and electrocute him again if he tries something funny.

"Excuse me nurse Joy but can we have 2 rooms for the night? Oh and can you also show us where is the pokemon trader machine?" Ash asked politely, nurse Joy smiled and looked at her chansey.

"Certainly, here are the 2 keys and Chansey! Please show them where is the pokemon trading machine." A pokemon with an egg in its pouch appeared and led them to the pokeball trading machine. Ash took the 2 keys and gave nurse Joy and nod before they followed chansey to the trading room.

"Thank you chansey." Leaf thanked chansey, chansey cried its name out happily before it returned to its duties. Ash called haunter out while Brock called graveller out.

"Haunter you ready to evolve?" Haunter gave a ghostly grinned and nodded.

"Your ready to become stronger graveller?" Graveller smirk and nodded.

They recalled their pokemon and put it in the machine and looked at each other with a smirk on their faces.

"Ready Ash?" Brock said while confirming.

"Ready Brocko!" the duo pressed the 'trade' button and a beam of light soon shrouded their pokeballs, as soon as the 2 has each other's pokemon, the 2 pressed the 'trade' button gain and they got back their pokemon.

Ash grinned and called gengar out.

"Gengar!" Gengar appeared with his tongue sticking out, it grinned crazily at Ash who smiled back.

"Golem"' Golem smacked his fist together and looked at Brock, he could feel the immense power of the shockwave behind that smack.

"Wow you guys looked so cool!" Leaf said as she examined them, gengar and golem blushed at the compliment and returned to their pokeball.

"So we are going to Fuchsia city right _Ashy_?" Leaf said in a cutesy voice while hugging Ash's waist from behind.

"Leaf not in front of Brock." Ash said in an embarrassed tone. Leaf smirked and kissed his cheek making him smile, cubone who was in Leaf's arms was squealing happily, happy to see that his 'parents' were showing affection to each other.

"Well someone is excited." Ash took cubone from Leaf's arms and tickle his chin making him giggle. Brock looked at the trio and smirked.

'They looked like a family, I wonder when will Ash and Leaf take it up to the next level? They are already sharing a bed... Ash, that lucky bastard.' Brock sighed mentally, knowing that Ash deserves Leaf.

'When will I find my one true love?' Just then Nurse Joy appeared.

"Excuse me are you Brock Harrison? My cousin from Vermillion city said that you are a pokemon breeder and said that you gave great advice to her, can you give me some advice too? I'll greatly appreciate it." Nurse Joy said with a bow, Brock grinned like a mad man, but before he said anything he looked at Ash, waiting for his approval who gave him a nod with a smile that says Don't-try-anything-funny-or-I-will-castrate-you.

"YES NURSE JOY I'LL GIVE YOU THE ADVICE!" Brock shouted, Ash and Leaf sweatdropped as Brock walked next to a nervous looking nurse Joy, Brock was like a predator sniffing it's prey yeah you can guess how uncomfortable nurse Joy is right now.

"Well let's go and get a room them, I'm so tired after battling with Sabrina." Leaf said as she petted her vulpix.

"Sure Leaf." The 2 went to their room and sat next to each other as they called all of their pokemon out.

"Leaf?" Leaf who was petting Vee and Eve tenderly looked at Ash.

"Yes Ash?" Ash sighed and sat closer next to her with one of his arm over her neck.

"We haven't called our mothers yet and..." Leaf looked at Ash and bit her lower lip, knowing what Ash was talking about.

"Well we have to deal with this sooner or later, maybe it is time to call them?" Ash nodded and grabbed Leaf's hand. The duo exited the room reluctantly and went to the video conference room, the duo took deep breaths before they dialed their Ash's house phone number. Soon a familiar face appeared, Ash gulped and held Leaf's hand tighter.

"Ash! Leaf! Do you have any idea how long have you 2 not called Veronica and I! I going to get her, don't leave you 2!" Delia quickly exited the house to call Veronica over.

"What are we going to say to our mom's Ash?" Leaf asked worriedly, Ash crossed his arms and maintained a stoic expression on his face.

"We will tell them what are feeling right now, and how we fell about them." The cold and distant voice, was not something she wants to hear from her boyfriend.

"Sorry to keep you 2 waiting... something wrong Ash?" Veronica said as she looked at Ash worriedly with Delia next to her.

"Mom, Veronica... do you know a man called _Giovanni_?" Ash said in a slightly cold tone, Delia and Veronica visibly paled as Ash looked at them with judging eyes.

"Ash h-how did you-"

"Know? Ash and I both did, he was the leader of team Rocket right?" Leaf said chipped in, her tone was firm and serious. Veronica and Delia lowered their eyes with a shameful look on their faces.

"So you know that we were both..." Ash and Leaf nodded their heads without making eye contact.

"Ash, Leaf we were both young a-and we were so so foolish, please forgive us." Delia said pleadingly with tears forming in her eyes, Ash once stoic look instantly broke as he looked at his mom with a much softer gaze, how could he not forgive his own mother, after all she been through just to raise him, after all the love and care she gave him. His heart cracked when he saw her cry.

"M-mom please don't cry. I forgive you okay? I do! I'm sorry I was so cold it just that, it was so hard to believe. I- How did it happen?" Delia wiped the tears away and bit her lower lip.

"I was dating Giovanni back in the day a-and when he formed Team Rocket, I immediately joined, Veronica joined me since we were close friends. We thought it would be exciting and fun, with us being rich."

"It was your father and Leaf's that changed us, we were on a mission to steal a group of rare pokemon when you father and Leaf's father were just happen to pass by. They stop us in our tracks and defeated us with ease, they told us that pokemon are used as tools but are out friends and our companions. We realized our mistakes and thought they will turn us in to the police, but instead they forgive us and offer us to join them on their journey and teach us on how to give love and care to pokemon. As time when on we fell in love with them. If it weren't for your fathers, I- I don't know what Delia and I will become." Veronica said sadly as she held back her tears.

"M-mom please don't cry, I forgive you too. I don't care if you were a team Rocket member or not, you are my mother and I love you, I always will." Leaf said as she smiled sadly.

"Thank you sweetheart." Veronic said while managing a smile.

"Mom if you don't mind me asking, how old were you and Veronica when you know..." Ash said as he looked at his mom with softly.

"16 Ash, Veronica and I was 16 at that time." Ash nodded and smiled at the 2.

"Mom, Veronica the reason we know is because, please don't freakout. I uh battled Giovanni." Ash rubbed his neck nervously, Leaf wanted to face palm her face.

"You what!" Veronica and Delia said in unison.

"We were exploiting their hideout and when we met Giovanni, he threw the photos of you 2 in team Rocket uniform and told us about you know... but don't worry! We weren't hurt! I defeated him but he got away." Ash said in a cheery and nervous tone. Delia and Veronica sighed in relief but looked at Ash sternly.

"Ash, Leaf I know that you 2 want to do good things and we are not against it, just be careful okay? Anything can happen to you, we lost contact with your fathers, we don't want to lose you 2 too." Delia said in a somber tone.

"We will mom and we promise you that we will be extra careful. Just be safe too okay? I don't like the idea of Giovanni after you 2, it gives me creeps."

"Ash don't worry, we will be safe and professor Oak was _the_ Kanto champion too remember? We will be fine." Delia said soothingly.

" A-alright then, mom?"

"Yes Ash?"

"I love you." Ash said as he smiled lovingly, Delia smiled back.

"I love you too mom." Leaf said as she stood next to Ash.

"I-I love you too sweetheart, you 2 be safe alright?"

"Alright." Ash and Leaf shut the video conference before they looked at each other.

"See I told you that everything is going to be alright." Leaf said cheekily, Ash smiled and nodded.

"Leaf I want to take a walk alone, if you don't mind that is." Leaf smiled and **peck** Ash's cheek.

"Of course I don't, just be back before dark okay?" Ash nodded and exited the pokemon center with pikachu on his shoulder. (Sorry I ignored you pikachu!)

'Nothing like a twilight stroll'. As Ash walked to the park, he sat on the bench to reflect on his journey.

'My pokemon is getting stronger day by day, and so is Leaf's and Brock's. It's amazing that just a few months ago I was just starting my journey, now I am Leaf's boyfriend and I am on my way to the Kanto league, I can't believe it all happened.' He thought for a moment before he let Vee out.

"Vee?" Vee looked at his trainer as he snuggled on Ash's lap. Ash smiled and patted its head with pikachu on his head.

"What do you want to evolve into Vee?" Eevee frowned and shook his head, he doesn't really know, the possibilities were too many.

"Well whatever you choose Vee, I respect your decision." Vee smiled and licked his trainer's face.

"Eevee-vee-eevee-vee (I wonder what Eve will evolve into)" As Ash looked continue to stroke Vee when he heard footsteps, he turned around and saw Sabrina walking towards him with a small smile on her face.

"Hello lady Sabrina, what are you doing out here?" Ash asked with pikachu looking at Sabrina while blinking his eyes.

"I should ask you Ash." Sabrina sat next to Ash as she looked at him, somehow Ash knew that this won't turn out well, 'somehow'.

"Nothing I'm just clearing my head." Sabrina frowned and looked at Ash worriedly.

"Ash I can sense great distress from you, please tell me what's wrong?" Ash gave pikachu the signal and Ash released his pokemon.

"Guys why don't you all go enjoy yourselves" Gengar being the oldest of the group nodded as he knew that whatever Ash is telling Sabrina would be private, so he led the pokemon far away from them. Ash smiled to himself before frowning.

"Recently I have dreams, weird dreams. It felt more like a vision though. I don't know why does it happened to me though, it concerns me." Ash said in a low tone. Sabrina nodded and looked at Ash with her eyes shimmering from the moonlight of the moon that was slowly rising.

"Ash, do you know that as a psychic like me, we have nightmares every night? All of them are connected to future events, sometimes we can foretold what will happen in the future and yet we can't stop it. Chaos, destruction and corruption are everywhere, we can see it but we can't do anything. We tried to warn people but they take us as if we had suffer from mental disorder. When I became a psychic, my father always tried to protect me from other people. People always think that I'm a freak, a witch, a monster. That's why psychics live a lonely life Ash... sorry it just that I want to get it out of my chest." Sabrina said with tears dropping from her purple orbs as she tried to wipe them away. Ash reluctantly wipe the tears away from Sabrina and gave her a warm hug, his heart really broke when Sabrina told him all that.

'What the heck am I doing!? Leaf's is my girlfriend now... but I can't bear to see a woman cry, especially after what Sabrina have to went through. Oh Sabrina, why does this has to happen to you?' Ash thought to himself sadly.

"Sabrina you are never alone, you got your pokemon and you also got me as a friend. You are not a freak Sabrina, you are someone who is gifted, you are special and you must know that. I'm here for you and my pokemon are here too, right guys?" Ash shouted, his pokemon shouted in agreement in response, despite not knowing what was going on. Sabrina giggled slightly and smiled at Ash's kindness.

"Thank you Ash." She said softly, she envied Leaf. Ash had saved her from herself and was the first person other than her father to treat her like someone who isn't a freak, but rather someone special. The heart to heart talk with Ash only increase her affection with Ash more, Sabrina wished that Ash was not taken.

"No problem Sabrina, erm it's uh getting late. I think I should walked you to your home. It is not safe during the night." Ash said while looking around him, he was glaring everywhere as a sense of protectiveness suddenly rose. (Yeah like me I do that every time)

"Ash I'm a psychic, I can easily shoved you in a trash can." Ash looked at Sabrina with a terrified look on his face.

"Just kidding!" Sabrina laughed and waved her hand, Ash sweatdropped as he smiled nervously. Sabrina could be scary when she wants to.

"Still, I insist." Ash said softly, he learned that to convinced other people or to persuade them, all he needs to change his tone to one which is soft and gentle. (It works no point raising your voice, you must let the person know you care and worried for him or her) Besides, there is no way Ash is leaving a Sabrina to walk to her home alone, even if she was a powerful psychic.

However, that made Ash more 'lovable' for Sabrina.

"Ash...a-alright then." Sabrina blushed slightly and nodded. Ash noticed the blush and sighed as he wanted to slap himself on the face. He recalled his pokemon with pikachu on Ash's shoulder. The 2 walked in silence to the -Saffron gym?!

"This is my house too Ash." Ash nodded in realization, of course it is.

"Would you like to come inside Ash?" Sabrina twirled her hair in a nervous manner. Ash gulped and declined, saying he has to go back to the pokemon center for some obvious reasons.

"Oh alright then."Sabrina tone was clearly a disappointed one, making Ash feeling guilty. Man Sabrina knows how to tuck Ash's heartstrings huh.

"Well thanks for everything Ash." Sabrina envelope Ash in a tight affectionate hug with her head on Ash's shoulder, not to mention nuzzling him on the neck with her eyes closed in content. The smell of fresh spring flowers reached Ash's nostrils, Ash tensed immediately and awkwardly hugged her back with pikachu widening his eyes.

'Pikachu-chu-pika-pika (Oh no, first Misty, now Sabrina, who's next? All the female gym leaders from other regions?)' It seems like the 2 forgot about pikachu's existence, he was on the other side of Ash's shoulder and was watching the scene before him.

Ash reluctantly rubbed her back (It was a signal to make Sabrina to let go of him) However Sabrina took the wrong message and instead of letting him go, she hugged him even more tighter, who knew Sabrina could be so affectionate?

'Smooth move operator.' Ash's conscience sarcastically told him. After a good whole minute, Sabrina finally let go of Ash and looked at him with a small smile. Ash only have 5 words in his mind.

'What the hell just happened!?' Noticing the awkwardness of the current situation, Ash immediately realized that he has to leave.

"Uh... well I gotta go Sabrina, good night!" Ash said as he quickly left the gym and went to the pokemon center as fast as he legs can carry him.

'Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, why am I so soft? Why and I so, so- caring?! Arceus, calm down Ash, calm down, you're not cheating on Leaf, you are just being a great friend to a girl who went trough a lot and offering her comfort and care, yeah that's it...' Nope that wasn't it, the guilt was still there. Pikachu who was with him through the 'ordeal' was beginning to worried for Ash, he haven't said anything and looks like he was having an internal warfare. As Ash entered the pokemon center in a, he stood in front of his and Leaf's room and knocked on the door nervously.

"Come in!" Ash could hear Leaf's sweet voice from the other side of the room.

'Ash just open the door, you love Leaf and you did not cheat on her. Then why do I have this guilt? Maybe is because no girl I met had such a tragic background and really touched my heart... in a SAD way of course, I mean not romantic, what I mean is-'

'Shut up and open the damn door Ash! Stop explaining things to yourself! No one is listening!' Ash's conscience told him again, Ash sighed internally and open the door and saw Leaf who was on a bed reading a pokemon magazine with vulpix next to her.

"There you are, I was beginning to worry, I thought I told you to be back before dark?" Leaf said while looking at Ash sternly.

"I uh..." Leaf rolled her eyes and latch her arms around Ash's.

"Well it doesn't matter, you're back and I'm starving. Let's go and have dinner okay?" Ash nodded as he kept silent.

"Ashy what's wrong?" Leaf said in a worried tone as she looked at her boyfriend's slightly nervous face.

"Huh? Nothing is wrong, just err just that I felt bad for Sabrina, I mean she is a psychic and people probably think that she is a freak." Leaf nodded and smiled at Ash.

"Well if she needs someone to talk to, then we will be there for her. Maybe we can go and visit her after dinner." Those words raised Ash's alarm bells to full alert.

"NO! I mean err, it's getting late and we shouldn't bother her." Leaf raised her eyebrows, somethings is up with Ash.

"Well I guess you're right, well nevertheless we should at least give her our contact number in case she needs us. We could always gave her emotional support when she needs it."

'Damn it! I can't escape from this one.' Knowing Sabrina who has certain feelings for himself, Ash wasn't hoping to watch a meowth fight between Leaf and Sabrina, or worse a pokemon battle between the 2.

"S-sure sweetheart." Leaf grinned and kissed Ash's cheek, she took vulpix with her and walked with Ash to a local restaurant, with Ash looking at Saffron city gym. Pikachu like his trainer, stayed silent, he knew that he shouldn't tell anyone what just happen, it would leave a wrong impression.

'Pikapi-pika-pikachu-pika-pikachu-pika-pikachu-chu (Ash sure feels guilty, even if he was just comforting a girl he didn't knew very well, no wonder Leaf is such a lucky girl)'

'I hope Sabrina finds someone special in the future.' Ash decided to forget about it, and instead he decided to enjoy his meal with his beloved, Leaf.

 **Yeap Ash, the boy with the amazing ability to attract women, now I felt bad for Sabrina actually, I don't know I guess when you think about what Sabrina has to go through, it's really sad. AND NO, Ash does not have feelings for Sabrina, though he feels guilty that he was so 'close' to her. But don't worry, The story of Sabrina and Ash together would come out... eventually, so stay awesome and be awesome guys! (and gals!)**

 **Oh one more thing guys, go check out pokemon opening theme/ rock cover on friedrich Habelter Music channel, I assure you all, you all will love it! I don't normally do this, so when I do, it is worth your time, plus it's only about 3 minutes so yeah, show that guy some love.**

 **Oh by the way, I know it's kinda late to mention this but man I love the episode where Serena dressed up as Ash, she changed into Ash's clothes and- Wait... she changed her clothes, in front of Ash... did Ash? No he couldn't, but still! Was he awake at that time? Was Serena doing that on purpose? Then again she had no choice, but she changed her clothes in front of Ash! And in front of pikachu too! Hmm the way she touched his forehead and they way Ash fall onto her, man would those scenes drive amourshippers insane.**


End file.
